<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Boyfriend Is An Alien Superhero From Another Dimension?! by DaddyStark, ParadoxicOrder8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419909">My Boyfriend Is An Alien Superhero From Another Dimension?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyStark/pseuds/DaddyStark'>DaddyStark</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxicOrder8/pseuds/ParadoxicOrder8'>ParadoxicOrder8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A LOT of canon divergence, Also Heads Up, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bad Person Bakugou Katsuki, Ben Gives Him One, Ben Has Master Control, Ben Hates Bullies, Ben Tennyson is a Good Friend, Ben knows some magic/Mana manipulation, Bullying, Character Bashing, Co-Written, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Cute Ben Tennyson, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, I Mean He Is OP Already So..., M/M, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, OP Ben Tennyson, Protective Ben Tennyson, Quirkless Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Smart Ben Tennyson, We Write It So It’s Still Enjoyable, enjoy, like a lot, of Bakugou Katsuki, realistic consequences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyStark/pseuds/DaddyStark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxicOrder8/pseuds/ParadoxicOrder8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance of a vacation from his universal renown has landed Ben in the world of My Hero Academia and into a crash landing into Izuku Midoriya's life! What will this mean for Izuku's story? What will change? What will stay the same? There's only one way to find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Everyone, Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Ben Tennyson &amp; Everyone, Ben Tennyson/Midoriya Izuku, Ben tennyson &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Everyone, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Yagi Toshinori | All Might &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most normal teenagers say that they spent their day doing homework or listening to music. Fighting off aliens and protecting the public is not what most people expect to hear from said teenagers. Ben Tennyson is not most teenagers. A certain alien device that almost killed him at the age of ten made sure of that. Ben was usually doing his business either walking around or getting out of a store then some explosion occurs that sets him into action. So in other words, this was his normal.</p><p>He was grateful though that every attack on the public was not some huge end of the world problem. Sometimes, it was just some lowly thugs trying to harass the good people of the city and he was thankful for that. Not thugs harassing people but it was just some small problem that he could take out quickly. It’s not like he’s new to this or anything, he’s been at it for some time now.</p><p>Though usually most aliens that Ben encountered these days were stealing something, maybe money or some prized alien tech but not too many were just disturbing the public nowadays. It didn’t really matter what reason they were doing it for. They needed to be stopped and he put it upon himself to be the person who does just that. Welcome to his life.</p><p>Jetray soared through the city chasing after the aliens in their little space cruiser dodging incoming blasts that were fired at him. As he chased after them, the alien’s eyes started to burn ablaze a bright green which soon shot out multiple rays directly at his target. The rays struck the cruiser as planned causing it to lose its course for a moment drifting uncontrollably.</p><p>The aliens aboard the cruiser desperately tried to regain control but not before slamming into the buildings around them. Jetray’s eyes widened at the amount of debris falling down to the ground with people underneath. The alien stopped momentarily before swooping down after it, gliding quickly over the building. A glaring light took over the form of Jetray and when it cleared, a new larger alien took its place. Gravvatack.</p><p>The bulky, round silicon-based alien fell alongside the debris and focused on each piece before they soon came to a sudden halt. Gravvatack soon turned to the fleeing aliens with a wide smile and spoke.</p><p>"Hey, I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation that almost happened! Let me enlighten you!"</p><p>With an outstretched arm his hand glowed with a green energy field and with a thought, the ship was wrapped in one as well that inverted their gravity so down was now towards the planet like an alien. In no time at all the ship was dragged over effortlessly as Gravvatack sabotaged the engine of the cruiser and in no time at all the joy riders were in custody and the city of Bellwood safe once again.</p><p>Like clockwork he was swarmed by fans and reporters looking for a scoop. Like always, he grinned and bared it even though he STILL wasn't used to the constant media bombardment after two years of his identity being public knowledge. It was moments like this where he wished he tried a bit harder in order to keep his identity a secret, though he supposes that he couldn't fault Jimmy for his excellent journalism. It’s not that he couldn’t handle the media, it was just that it got tiresome especially after two straight years of it.</p><p>Ben figured that he would be able to handle the paparazzi easily considering he could handle universe ending threats like it was no one’s business. However, the news reporters, journalists, and paparazzi turned out to be even greater challenges. Nothing annoyed him more than when he’s just trying to enjoy a smoothie from Mr. Smoothy and there's a press standing outside the window.</p><p>Ben smiled and answered the press’s questions with the same answers he usually gave. Some clever quip, smile to the camera, and then transform to make a dramatic exit. This time, it was XLR8 and the blur was gone in a blink of an eye leaving behind a powerful gust of wind.</p><p>
  <em> It's always the same stuff, sure it's nice to be appreciated and everything but the constant attention is ridiculous. Yeah I technically have two entire species that would go to war for me but that's not really something I care about. Though I suppose it's a good thing I can personally repair any damages that happen in my fights with regenerative construction material made from my Nanochip sample. Just wish I could get away for a bit... </em>
</p><p>The speedster alien soon made it to an apartment room and changed back to the brunette, green eyed teen Ben Tennyson. He smiled as he unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped in throwing his jacket on a chair and collapsing on the couch. He actually wasn’t planning on getting an apartment until Grandpa Max suggested Plumber security to make it more secure.</p><p>His hand found the remote and turned the tv on to see what was going on. A new Sumo Slammers movie was coming out, some animated shows, commercials, but then the next few channels made him want to turn off the tv. They were just constantly talking about him, his adventures, his love life, which was basically nonexistent at this point.</p><p>Good lord, the next channel was just a channel dedicated only to him. He didn’t even know he had a channel! Appreciation is great and all but there’s a limit to it. Ten year old him might’ve found this incredible but this was just too much for him. The bright tv screen turned to black as Ben shut it off setting the remote down.</p><p>
  <em> Ugh I really should get a PR manager or something. People REALLY need to stop using my identity for profit without consulting me first. At least it's not as horrible as that cartoon parody Albedo somehow got up and running from Plumber prison. I can't believe how successful it is. Dealing with Xingo was annoying, I really hope Gwen finally managed to trap him in the tv this time. </em>
</p><p>He did not wear that as a kid. The only thing they got really correct was his voice. Damn that Tara Strong! Why’d she have to be so good at voice acting?! He couldn’t even do anything about it considering it was labeled a parody so it was protected under fair use. But it was whatever he supposed. Nothing he can do about it.</p><p>Ben let out a yawn as he looked forward at the blank tv. He really needed to get away for a bit. Not for a long time or anything. As annoying as the press and media was, he was here to protect them. However, it’d be nice to be a hero where no one knew who he was. Just one more time. But that didn’t seem likely, no one in this universe didn’t know who he was. Wait... </p><p>That's it! Not this universe, another one! One without a Ben Tennyson!</p><p>Ben fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Gwendolyn.</p><p>"Hey, I don't suppose you could scan a universe like here but where I don't exist? I need a break from everything for a bit!" </p><p>A blue flash lit his room moments after a familiar British voice chuckled.</p><p>"No need for that Benjamin. I know just the place to take you, you can even come right back a second after you left here. A word of warning though, you'll be deaged to age fifteen upon arrival."</p><p>Ben turned around to see a familiar steampunk, lab coat wearing man coming out of a blue portal with a smile. Professor Paradox. Truthfully, he was a bit strange and cryptic but that was a part of his charm. Deaged to fifteen again? Well, it’s not like everything with Paradox was perfect but it’ll do.</p><p>Ben grins as he tells Gwen the good news before hanging up.</p><p>"You do?! That's amazing! Though I'd hate to go there blind…"</p><p>The professor chuckles as he pulls out a wallet and hands it over.</p><p>"Yes I thought you might want to get informed. That wallet not only has your ID for the foreseeable future as well as legal documents but an overview of the particulars on the Earth you'll be staying on. It has many Quirks."</p><p>Ben took the wallet happily and opened it up to look through it. Well, his ID was definitely professional which was good. He read through it learning about the world and people with “Quirks”.</p><p>Roughly 80% of the population had them while the other 20% didn’t. Something that caused him to glare for a second was something called “Quirkless Descrimination.” He let out a sigh before noticing a picture of a kid with green hair. Ben pulled it out showing it to the professor to ask about who he was.</p><p>"Seeing as he's in my wallet am I right in thinking he's important in this world?"</p><p>The Professor nodded his head with a smile.</p><p>"Perceptive as always Benjamin, that is Izuku Midoriya. One of the 20% who are effectively disabled in a Quirk society and discriminated for things beyond his control. You'll be meeting him as soon as you step through the portal there in fact."</p><p>Ben nodded as he placed the picture back into the wallet and stretched his body for a moment in order to get ready. This was incredible. A whole new universe where no one knows who he is! Plus, he can stay there for as long as he chooses and come back with only a second passing here! The green eyed teen turned to Paradox smiling as his eyes turned back to the glowing blue portal in front of him.</p><p>With zero hesitation he stepped through the portal, his body shrinking slightly and growing scrawnier as his clothes formed to fit him again via smart technology, a side project from the Nanochip construction.</p><p>He sighed softly to himself, glad he appeared behind an air conditioning unit on a rooftop out of sight from others. The now deaged Tennyson stood behind the unit realizing there were others on the roof. He kept himself quiet remembering Paradox talking about meeting Izuku Midoriya when he walked through the portal. This was his chance to learn a little more about him.</p><p>Izuku’s gaze looked upon his hero’s retreating stature towards the edge of the building as he tightened his fists and closed his eyes. All he ever wanted was to be a hero. Even without a quirk, that’s all he ever wanted. He just needed an answer from the person he looked up to most.</p><p>"Wait, not yet! One second! I have to know!... Is it possible to become a hero even if I don't have a Quirk?! I'm a normal kid without any powers, can I ever hope to be someone like you?!"</p><p>One second seemed to stretch on forever as Izuku tightly shut his eyes, unable to face the possibility of his hero shutting down his dreams.</p><p>The towering man came to a halt before turning his head to the side to address the whimpering green haired boy.</p><p>"Without a Quirk…?"</p><p>Izuku leaned in despite himself focusing on what his hero would say next slowly opening his eyes in confusion as the long pause only to yelp in surprise as he saw the finishing traces of steam flow off his idol's body. </p><p>Needless to say what All Might told Izuku and unbeknownst to him Ben, was a shock to both. A massive internal wound causing him to slowly lose his power over time. Ben waited behind the unit with bated breath as he wondered if the hero would say what he knew to be true, no matter the skill or power one's actions determine if they're a hero or not. </p><p>Both boys were disappointed for different reasons. He denounced the possibility of Izuku being a Pro Hero without a Quirk of his own even if he suggested other civil service jobs as substitutes. Ben couldn’t begin to fully understand the hurt that Midoriya was going through in that moment. Though he had to admit he definitely could sympathize with All Might being the Symbol of Peace…after all he was effectively that the universe wide back home and his older self will eventually even be called the Hero of Heroes.</p><p>It was sort of similar to when Ben had met that alternate version of himself just not with the preferred message. Powers, gadgets, or quirks don’t make the hero. What makes a hero is being able to help someone in need no matter what. No matter if you have powers or gadgets, if you can go in and help someone just because. That’s what was important.</p><p>The doors closed as All Might entered through and left Izuku and Ben alone on the rooftop. Jesus, no kid deserves to have their dream shattered like that. Especially by their number one hero. He had to say something, he had to <em> do </em> something.</p><p>Ben coughs as he walks out so Izuku isn't completely startled.</p><p>"He's wrong you know. Being a hero isn't about powers, fame, or glory. It's about doing the right thing just because it's right. Anyone who's ever bullied you for being Quirkless can never really call themselves a hero, being heroes don't pick on someone for something they can't control."</p><p>Izuku looked at the newly appeared teen in front of him with shocked wide eyes as his eyes squinted with tears threatening to spill at his words. Truthfully, no one has ever told him that and with his favorite hero telling him otherwise he was ready to just quit. The tears spilled down his face as Izuku stared at him.</p><p>“Do...Do you really think so?”</p><p>Ben just stared at him with a smile as he walked closer to the crying teen while placing a hand on his shoulder. Sometimes, all someone needs is just someone to believe in them as corny as that sounds, it’s the truth.</p><p>“I know so dude.”</p><p>Ben smiled as he winked at the sniffling Midoriya.</p><p>"I'll prove it to you. If I haven't already anyway. I bet me saying that felt amazing right? Sometimes just talking with others is a heroic thing to do."</p><p>The two teens smiled at each other before being shocked as a giant explosion happened a few streets away. Izuku didn’t know it then but Ben was going to change the entire course of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Truthfully, Ben wasn’t expecting to hear that Izuku had gained the same quirk of All Might but if anyone was worthy of One for All, it was him. Izuku had told him that his task was to train his body before he could receive the quirk. Which was to restore the coastline of trash for a large section of the beach. Half the time All Might wasn’t there so Ben was to keep him company.</p><p>The green eyed teen sat on an old fridge criss crossed as he watched Izuku struggle to move the large amounts of garbage and metal around. Ben would give him a hand but that would be going against the point of his training. He had to do it all on his own.</p><p>“So where do you live Izuku? I’ve been meaning to ask you.”</p><p>Midoriya had informed him of where he was staying while struggling to push a washing machine which caused Ben’s eyes to light up at the answer.</p><p>“Really?! Huh. I wonder how we've never run into each other considering I moved in next to your apartment."</p><p>The young Midoriya stopped suddenly tripping into the sand after hearing what Ben said before getting back up.</p><p>“Wait, seriously?! You moved in next door and I never noticed?!”</p><p>Ben nods and shrugs.</p><p>"Well technically not really? All my stuff was there once I arrived due to a friend of mine but yeah, basically. But regardless I think you’re doing a great job Izuku!"</p><p>Ben gave a thumbs up to the teen from on top of the fridge and Izuku smiled and nodded before grabbing the straps of the washing machine and continuing.</p><p>That’s how it was for the majority of the days really. Ben would sit down in the background and cheer Izuku on as he moved the rest of the items. Ben was especially proud when he saw that Izuku was going at a faster pace. Sure, not by much but progress is progress.</p><p>As he did so he'd do training of his own to get back the muscle mass he lost from deaging when walking through the portal. After all the stronger his human self was the stronger his aliens.</p><p>He even spent a bit of time practicing magic too if only to somewhat get to the level of his Ultimate future self was, he just wished it didn't take years of study to learn it the normal way. At least he could use simple Mana constructs now even when in alien form.</p><p>That was always more of Gwen’s area anyway but there was nothing wrong with learning some of it. You never know what can happen or how it can help. The tracking spell he's mostly gotten the hang of has been immensely useful so long as he had a piece belonging to his target anyway.</p><p>Ben chuckled to himself as he remembered when he first got his Mana to work a year ago, he should have probably expected it to be as green as his Omnitrix activating, though the natural DNA symbol wrapped around his Mana blasts was definitely a surprise. Though a welcome one since when thrown the orbs grew into quasi drills as the DNA spun wildly giving his blasts more penetrating power than normal.</p><p>Though this vacation was proving to be quite efficient. No one knew who he was, there wasn’t constant admiration or news reporters flashing millions of cameras in his face. He even managed to make a new friend. Ben looked up and continued to watch Izuku move the rubble and trash in awe.</p><p>“You know, it's really inspiring how dedicated you are to training now. Though I do have to say it is a bit odd how not fit you were given you wanting to be a Pro Hero and all."</p><p>“Mph! Yeah, I guess it was just one of those things...when you’re dreaming of something and you don’t really research or prepare for it...All Might saying I’d receive his quirk did throw me for a loop!”</p><p>Izuku grunted out as he picked up another heavy piece of machinery and carried it away from the rest of the pile. He was glad that he was getting the training in order to inherit All Might’s quirk but do people seriously not know how to throw away their trash?</p><p>“Hey Izuku, I've been wondering, why is all this stuff on a beach anyway? Especially piled up so high. This isn't a landfill after all. You'd think the government would have never let it get this bad."</p><p>Ben bravely fought the urge to turn into Lodestar and compact everything into a soda can sized ball, a look of disgust on his face at the clear lack of effort put on by sanitation and tourist workers. A beach would have done something to draw people after all.</p><p>“Ugh! Well, due to the currents anything that’s dropped in the water ends up around here...Some...some people have taken advantage of that when it comes to their trash!”</p><p>Ben nodded with a twang of anger on his face. Seriously, how hard was it to get rid of your trash normally? Instead of ruining places like this by throwing it into the water. If he didn’t respect Izuku’s training, he would deal with the problem himself.</p><p>“Still shouldn't there be massive fines or something? It's making a public property unusable after all."</p><p>“You’d...mpf...think so but there’s so much herowork being done that I think everyone is just choosing to ignore it! Doesn’t justify it but it does explain it!”</p><p>Ben nodded rubbing his brown hair back and looking back at the beach and realizing it was much more emptier than when Izuku had first started. The sight caused the teen to smile widely.</p><p>"Hey, you're almost done Izuku, just a bit more! I'll help you get it to a manageable size once you've cleared everything!"</p><p>Izuku smiled as he heard what Ben was saying and nodded giving even more effort in pulling and pushing the amounts of garbage. The task was tough, tiresome, and harsh but he was getting there and he was even almost done!</p><p>Ben had dozed off for a moment with his hand on his face to keep him from falling face first into the sand. He didn’t wake up until he heard cheering and someone yelling his name. His eyes twitched before they slowly opened once more.</p><p>“Ben! Ben! Wake up, wake up! I did it! All the trash is away from the area! Look at this!”</p><p>The tired teen rubbed his eyes yawning before he looked forward clearly at the sight in front of him in awe. Izuku had done it and the beach was gorgeous with all of the trash out of the way. Ben smiled at his friend’s success and got to his feet to help manage the garbage into a manageable pile. He knew just the alien for the job.</p><p>He grinned as he stretched.</p><p>“Great job Izuku! As promised I'll help with the clean up!"</p><p>With a thought and a flash of green in Ben's place was a bee colored metallic being with a floating head and prongs for hands. With an outstretched arm all the junk Izuku moved to the side started the compact together and in no time at all it was reduced to a can sized super dense metallic wad.</p><p>Lodestar floated over to Izuku before turning back into a grinning Ben. It was definitely nice to see the look of shocked surprise from someone who didn't know what Ben 10 could do. And based on Izuku’s look of wonder and awe, he was definitely impressed.</p><p>“Holy crap that was awesome Ben!”</p><p>Ben chuckled at the admiration he was getting from Izuku and shrugged.</p><p>“You think that’s cool? Just you wait and see what else I can do!”</p><p>Izuku didn't have to wait long at all to see what Ben meant by that. Now that the beach was clear and Izuku's trained his body enough to receive All Might's Quirk, Ben decided to come clean to the only two people he was really close to in this world.</p><p>But first he needed to deal with that nasty wound All Might had.</p><p>"Hey, Toshinori how long exactly have you had that wound of yours? To the day if possible."</p><p>He asked once All Might arrived at the scene of the now clean beach. All Might raised an eyebrow in confusion at Ben before answering giving Ben exactly what he needed to hear. Ben nodded before his body was overtaken by another bright green flash and what remained was a round, yellow robotic form. Clockwork.</p><p>“Excellent! Diz won't take long at all, rather it'll take a negative time!"</p><p>Before either of them could react Clockwork's head screw spun and a green bean shot out at All Might. The robot's words soon became clear in their meaning as All Might grew visibly younger and his wound that's plagued him for so long rewound as well. As quickly as the beam hit him it was gone, and All Might could feel the spark of his power grow into an inferno he never thought he'd feel again.</p><p>Stunned silence was broken by the fwooom of Ben turning back to normal as he turned to Izuku.</p><p>“I know you're about to get his Quirk and all but I'd figured I'd let you both know I don't actually have one of my own either."</p><p>The two looked at him dazed, especially Izuku who was just completely shocked as he struggled to speak.</p><p>“Y-You mean...you’re just like how I was?..”</p><p>Ben nodded, which caused Izuku to continue talking.</p><p>“T-Then how are you able to do all that cool stuff?! And how have I never heard of you then?!”</p><p>“Well it’s all thanks to the neat gadget on my wrist and to answer your second question. I’m not...really from this universe.”</p><p>The silence turned absolutely deafening as they stared at him as he shrugged unbothered by it.</p><p>"Truth is I'm on vacation from my everyday life back home. Being a universally known superhero is…. rough. Also, no, I'm not exaggerating the universal part. Hell at one point I was actually sued by the entire universe for breaking a law I didn't even know existed at the time after I… nevermind. I think it's best if I don't elaborate on that seeing as both of you look like you're about to pass out from shock."</p><p>Which was the right choice to make however stopping at that moment didn’t stop Izuku from actually passing out and collapsing onto the sand. Ben and All Might rushed to the unconscious boy’s side. He’d be fine but it was sort of humorous how shocked he was when he eventually woke up.</p><p>Ben coughed awkwardly once he did, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.</p><p>"Sorry about that back there. I..  didn't think you'd actually faint. You should have seen All Might though, it was honestly kind of odd seeing him bounce around like a kid on a sugar rush. Though I suppose it's understandable given his circumstances. But I hope this doesn’t change much?"</p><p>Ben asked holding out his hand to still dazed Izuku who soon smiled nodding and taking his hand to pull himself up.</p><p>“Yeah, that is definitely a shock but if anything that makes you even cooler! You can do all that crazy stuff without a quirk! That’s just so awesome!”</p><p>While Izuku was nerding out at Ben’s revelation, All Might coughed into his hand getting the attention of both boys as he soon smiled.</p><p>“While that is incredible, Young Midoriya! You have completed the task with nothing but your hard work! Now, for your reward Izuku Midoriya!”</p><p>All Might raised a powerful hand into the air and plucked out a single blonde strand of hair holding it majestically. Ben cocked his head in confusion at why he did that.</p><p>“Someone told me this once! There’s a difference between being lucky and being deserving! One’s an action and the other, a reward! Never get the two confused! Take that to heart young man! This gift, you’ve earned it with your own valiant efforts!”</p><p>Izuku nodded with determination as he tightened his fist and All Might held the strand of hair closer to the teen.</p><p>“Eat this!”</p><p>The two teens just stared at All Might with two different expressions clear on their face. Izuku’s was one of pure shock while Ben’s was one of snickering.</p><p>“Just be glad you don't have to help eat a planet Izuku."</p><p>“To inherit my power, you have to swallow some of my DNA! That’s how it works!”</p><p>“This isn’t exactly how I imagined it!”</p><p>“Come on there’s no time! You’ll be late for the exam! Eat! Eat! EAAAT!!!”</p><p>The sounds of the beach were soon drowned out by Izuku screaming and Ben’s loud laughter.</p><p>__________</p><p>The two teens stopped just outside of the school and stared forward as Izuku tried to catch his breath while clutching onto his backpack straps.</p><p>“Looks!..like...like we made it just in time.”</p><p>“I mean, we could’ve made it a bit earlier if I transformed. Still not really getting why you declined.”</p><p>“Sorry, it’s just that I wanted to see if I felt anything different moving on my own since All Might gave me his quirk!”</p><p>“Well?”<br/>Izuku sighed and shook his head. He was sure that it was in there somewhere but he just wasn’t feeling anything at least not yet. He supposed it wasn’t a quirk that kicks in quickly.</p><p>"Hmm well hopefully we'll be in the same examination centre for the practical portion. I just hope it isn't too combat oriented since not all powers are suited for that and really, that mentality would just perpetuate a cycle of violence."</p><p>Izuku nodded as the two continued to walk forward before hearing someone speak.</p><p>“Stupid Deku.”</p><p>“Kacchan!”</p><p> </p><p>“Get out of my way before I set you on fire!”</p><p>This threat led to Izuku spilling out whatever thought came into his head which included good morning, how are ya, good luck, etc.</p><p>Ben frowns at the brash kid as he walks past. </p><p>“What the hell is his problem? Also did he just threaten you with severe burns?! Why the hell is someone like that trying to become a superhero?"</p><p>“Uh well that’s Kacchan! And...well...it’s...it’s nothing Ben. I’m used to it from hilm. I’m pretty sure he wants to be famous and become the richest hero. Or at least that’s what he told the class a while ago.”</p><p>Ben's frown just turned into a grimace, a mentality like that is sure to bring up all sorts of Captain Nemesis knock offs.</p><p>"You being used to abuse doesn't make it right. It just makes him a shit person who shouldn't even be here. Has he ever used his Quirk on you?"</p><p>Ben makes sure to look Izuku in the eye to catch every twitch his body makes. Even though this 'Kacchan' is long gone there's still plenty of tremors.</p><p>“J-Just once when we were younger...ever since then it’s just been threats.”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku finally admitted while trying to stop himself from shivering and twitching. He wasn’t used to anyone really asking him about these sorts of things. They usually just move on and it continues again later.</p><p>Ben tried very hard not to glare and show the anger he felt at that as he hugged Izuku with one arm in an effort to distract him and lead the way into the building.</p><p>"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore. If he tries anything I won't even have to transform to beat him."</p><p>Izuku was shocked at the one armed hug but slowly nodded as they walked into the building. He never had anyone stand up for him before. But it felt...nice.</p><p>The two were soon in the auditorium with all the other students. “Kacchan” had taken a seat next to Izuku causing Ben and him to switch seats just so he wouldn’t have to. This gained a glare from the angry looking blonde but Ben just kept looking forward.<br/>Soon enough the school’s DJ “Present Mic” showed up trying his best to get the students amped up and excited but to no avail. If anything, it was just kind of awkward. Midoriya was fanboying over him which simply caused Ben to chuckle.</p><p>The voice hero soon started explaining the rules and regulations of the test in his extravagant voice. Everyone looked at their slips of paper causing “Kacchan” to speak.</p><p>“I see...they’re splitting us up so we can’t work with any of our friends. Damn...I was really looking forward to crushing you Deku.”</p><p>That definitely caused Ben to give him a side eye.</p><p>“Did you just call someone you bully a friend? You clearly don't know what friendship is."</p><p>The response got an eep out of Izuku to which Bakugo looked at Ben dangerously while sparks of flames appeared at the tips of his fingers.</p><p>“You trying to start something pal? I’ll burn that smug look clean off your face!”<br/>That actually got a chuckle out of Ben. It was kinda cute in a sad sort of way knowing he thought himself to be intimidating. </p><p>"So that's your Quirk huh? Explosions? No wonder Izuku gets full body shivers whenever you're around. To think you've actually used it on him."</p><p>Ben leans forward and glares, one the most heinous of villains back home knew to fear. An angry Ben was something no one wanted to face more than once. Not after what happened to Vilgax the last time they fought. He whispers his next words making sure he never loses eye contact.</p><p>"Better people than you have tried, but if you really feel like throwing the first punch I'll be more than happy to end you. People like you make me sick."</p><p>The blonde simply glared, baring his teeth and tightened his fist while Izuku was just staring forward trying not to get in the middle of the two arguing.</p><p>Soon enough Present Mic  explaining the point system and the different amount of robots that would be in their battle stations. Soon one student started asking about the fourth robot and went on about how mistakes like this from UA are disgraceful. Plus, the glasses wearing student pointed to Izuku commenting on his muttering and telling him to knock it off which embarrassed the green haired boy.</p><p>Others laughed but Ben placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered to him.</p><p>“Ignore them. Don’t let them get to you dude.”</p><p>Ben turned around and frowned at the teen.</p><p>"Hey if you're going to complain about distractions why're you yelling and pointing out someone's nervous habit? The laughter didn't help anyone concentrate after all."</p><p>This shocked the teen who didn’t answer but simply sat back down which led Present Mic to intervene and keep talking. Izuku looked at Ben with a shaky thankful smile to which Ben just gave a thumbs up in response.</p><p>“Alright, alright, alright! Thank you for leading me into my next point! The fourth robot is worth zero points! That guy’s just an obstacle we’ll be throwing in your way! There’ll be one in every battle center! Think of it as a hurdle you should try to avoid! Not that it can't be beaten but there’s kind of no point! My advice is to focus on the ones that can actually gain you some points! That’s all I got for you today! I’ll sign off with a little present! A sample of our school motto! A true hero is one who overcomes Life’s misfortunes! You ready?! Good luck! Lets hope you practiced hitting more than books!”</p><p>Soon enough the kids were at the location standing outside of a gate. Izuku was shaking in his shoes with a shaky smile. He slapped his hands on his face to calm himself down. He wasn’t going to let all that training with All Might go to waste.</p><p>“Izuku!”</p><p>Ben suddenly yelling his name got him to snap out of it and he looked at the teen next to him.</p><p>“Calm down. You’ve been training and preparing a lot for this! Just take a deep breath and calm yourself. You got this.”</p><p>Izuku felt a smile form on his face as he looked at Ben more confidently as he nodded. Right! He wasn’t going to let anything stop him from doing his best! He owed it to All Might and himself. Izuku straightened his look and looked forward with a face that carried no fear...while on the inside he was shaking full of fear.</p><p>
  <em> I will become a hero! Just like I always dreamed! I won’t let myself down! </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben noticed the look on Izuku's face and huffed fondly as he ruffled his hair. </p><p>"You know being afraid is fine, what matters is pushing past the fear. Just focus on the time!" </p><p>Izuku nodded and let out a sigh as he stared at the doors. This was it. There was no turning back this time.</p><p>“Let’s do this!”</p><p>Ben nods as he faces the door too. </p><p>"Just drown out all the what ifs and fear of failure. In moments like this, only one thing should matter. Being a Hero and doing the right thing no matter what. In other words …"</p><p>The bell tolls as the doors fling themselves open showing a scaled down city scape. </p><p>"... It's Hero Time!" </p><p>In a flash of green Ben was once again Lodestar and deep within the city in seconds flat, a trail of robot parts in his wake as they were ripped apart from magnetic forces.</p><p>“I’ll try my best Ben! I won’t let anything stop me!”</p><p>Izuku ran straight in to find whatever robots he could take down for points. Though it seems that everywhere he went they were all getting ripped apart by someone else and their quirks. That wasn’t the only problem...his feet wouldn’t move! Anytime he saw the radiating red glare from the robots, he just seemed to freeze right up! What is he going to do?!</p><p>Ben's words from moments ago echoed through his mind. </p><p>
  <em> Just focus on the time huh…? H- here goes nothing! </em>
</p><p>In moments Izuku's racing heart actually slowed down some and he could finally do what he did best, analysis! While the robots might look scary their programming wasn't all that sophisticated, more akin to a boss in a game than anything truly alive. </p><p>His eyes widened as he finally understood the movements of the 1st and 2nd pointers, even managing to make a few destroy themselves from attacking the others or using the damage they did to the environment to have them maim themselves.</p><p>While he was making good progress, he would need more points than that in order to pass and get accepted. Izuku continued to run around looking for more robots but all he managed to find were their busted remains. Crap, this wasn’t good! Time was running out as well!</p><p>The teachers and the principles watched their performances through screens in a dark room. Though All Might was glad that Izuku was able to destroy some of them without even using his quirk, he too was getting worried about the amount of points he had.</p><p>
  <em> Come on young Midoriya! You’ve got this! </em>
</p><p>They talked about what they would need in order to stand up to these robots and win which included a calm mind, speed, information gathering, pure power, and combat ability. The most successful were the ones to use all these tactics. Though their main challenge was yet to come. One of the teacher’s fingers loomed over a button before pressing it. Let’s see how they react.</p><p>With the push of that button, electrical wires snapped from their poles as the ground started to shake violently gaining the attention of everyone there. Giant wings of dust appeared as the towering no-pointer had made itself known. Izuku looked up at the colossal robot intimidated as it looked down upon the students. Izuku’s eyes widened and looked at it in shock and terror.</p><p>
  <em> I-Isn’t this a little extreme?! </em>
</p><p>The enormous robot reared back a fist before slamming it forward causing another giant gust of wind destroying part of the ground underneath the fist. Izuku flinched due to the giant gush of wind and soon saw others running past him as his breathing started to get faster. The rush of fear even got him down on his bottom.</p><p>If Lodestar could he'd be blinking in shock. </p><p>What type of school lets loose a giant death robot??? Especially one that doesn't seem to care about collateral damage!</p><p>Before it could possibly harm any of the fleeing students Lodestar floated in front of the giant mech and outstretched both arms, stopping not only the fist it sent his way but the robot entirely. Though if anyone was looking closely they'd notice it wasn't just stopped. It was actually rising into the air even as it's body crinkled like a beer can from the magnetic waves affecting its body. By the time it was fully up on the air it's entire arm was a deformed mess and the legs were soon following.</p><p>Izuku stared at Ben handling the situation like it was no one’s business. He really was amazing. His eyes staggered down as he let out a sad sigh. There was no way to finish the test. With a mediocre amount of points that they’re not going to take into account. Izuku was about to get up to walk with the rest of the students before hearing a yell...a yell for help!</p><p>“Help! Please I’m pinned!”</p><p>Izuku turned to see a brown haired girl who was pinned underneath some rubble from the robot’s destruction. Izuku stared for a moment as he felt himself start running towards the girl in order to help her. Even if he couldn’t get any other points, he couldn’t just leave her like that.</p><p>“Hold on! I’m coming!”</p><p>As Izuku ran towards the girl, the robot’s other massive fist reared for a jet-powered punch, only to be rebounded by the magnetic field being held together by Lodestar. Izuku’s eyes widened as the entire rocket-powered colossal arm came rearing straight for the girl as it flew through the air unattached from the main body. He didn’t stop running, he didn’t slow down, hell his speed increased.</p><p>He didn’t know what exactly to do but he had to do something. Izuku took the second to get into a jumping position feeling something strange in his legs. Something powerful. He soon shot off incredibly high into the air heading straight for the huge robot fist.</p><p>All Might smirked as he saw what was happening.</p><p>
  <em> There are no combat points rewarded for taking on a humongous villain. But there is opportunity! A chance to shine! To show what you’re really made of! So clench your buttcheeks kid! And yell this from the depths of your heart! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> SMASH! </em>
</p><p>Izuku grunted as he could feel this strange paralyzing power reach into his fist as he came even closer to the monumental sized robot fist. He reared his arm back before closing his eyes and landing a solid powerful hit to the colossal arm sending it back in its path while falling apart due to the high-powered punch. Izuku stared back at the retreating dismantling robot arm not even noticing his legs and arms were shattered.</p><p>The rest of the class including Lodestar (not that you could really tell) stared back in awe and confusion as the arm hit the ground behind its body causing another huge crash.</p><p>“JUST ONE MINUTE LEFT!”</p><p>That got Izuku to snap out of his awe ridden daze and realized he was falling considerably quick hurdling to the ground. He panicked as he saw the state of his ruined arm and floppy broken legs. Izuku grunted as he held his shoulder with his one good hand and tears spilled seeing the rapidly approaching pavement.</p><p>Ben quickly snapped out of his daze and increased the power he held over the robot collapsing it in on itself until it was a ball as he dove down to catch Izuku in a Mana construct before he could hit the ground. In a green flash Ben was back to normal and walking on green disks of Mana to gently touch Izuku down to the ground. He saw the girl Izuku was trying to save and got her unpinned as well while bringing her over in another Mana construct. </p><p>This exam was poorly proctored if people can get this hurt even if they have a miracle healer on staff. Something like this would never fly in Plumber Academy. </p><p>Ben grit his teeth as he went about using his Mana to heal both of them from their wounds as he berated himself for not finishing the robot sooner. He glared at Izuku's wounds. All Might will definitely have some questions to answer after this. </p><p>By the time the test was officially over and Recovery Girl got to them the girl was fully healed and Izuku's body was well on it's way to stitching itself back together again. Once he was kissed her power interacted with Ben's Mana and got super charged. Not only was Izuku healed but at no cost to himself, the excess Mana joined his own pool and acted as a minor buffer for serious wounds and passively speeding up his healing to boot. </p><p>Not that Recovery Girl could tell the last bit as she made sure Ben was unharmed. Izuku at this point didn’t really care that he was healed up. He wasn’t able to score any more points. He slammed his fist on the ground gritting his teeth. He failed.</p><p>Ben frowns as he flicks his forehead. </p><p>"Hey, none of that. You trying to save her and temporarily destroying your body already shows you're a Hero even if you don't get into some fancy school."</p><p>Izuku looked up at Ben in shock before sighing and moving to sit down normally. While the students were down there, the teachers watched in curiosity at the spectacle they had just witnessed.</p><p>“That one student Ben Tennyson. He is quite impressive. He was able to rack up the most amount of points in both categories. What did you say his quirk was again?”</p><p>“Omniform. Unlimited shapeshifting to preset conditions.”</p><p>“Well the kid is able to use it quite efficiently. It’s kind of incredible. But what about the one boy with the scruffier hair? Izuku Midoriya?”</p><p>“He was listed as quirkless but this test sure came as a surprise. What he did to that robot’s arm was definitely not something someone without a quirk could do. While he’s fine now it did seem to come at a price. Three of his four limbs were shattered after that jump and that punch. How strange.”</p><p>Aizawa frowned as he peered at the brunette, somehow he doubted Ben was anything but green. </p><p>"You said his Quirk was shapeshifting? What of that green solid energy he used not only as constructs but to heal others?"</p><p>“Now that is something we are uninformed about. It came as a shock to us as well. We’ll have to ask about it when we get the chance.”</p><p>Aizawa nods, yes something really isn't matching with the available information. This Ben Tennyson is either the world's most natural superhero or some sort of vigilante that decided to go clean. Though even that didn't sound all that right, something like what was seen here today would have definitely been on the news at some point.</p><p>Izuku let out a sigh as he got back up to his feet with a look of disappointment on his face. He was glad that he was able to save that girl and even get some points beforehand but it most likely wouldn’t be enough.</p><p>“Hey kid!”</p><p>Izuku was shocked out of his thoughts as he turned up and saw the same girl he saved from the giant robot arm. She ran up to him and smiled brightly.</p><p>“I just wanted to say thank you for saving me! That was really brave of you!”</p><p>Izuku stared at the happy looking girl before breaking out into a small smile of his own. While he didn’t pass the exam, he was glad that he was able to save her from getting greatly harmed. He nodded as his smile got a bit bigger.</p><p>“No problem!”</p><p>Ben smiles on the sidelines, glad she wasn't overlooking Izuku for him. Soon enough everyone had gone home and Izuku was in the living room thinking about how he failed. His biceps flexed as he lifted the weight while thinking.</p><p>
  <em> All Might. Somehow...someway...you saw potential in me. But I failed. I let both of us down so much. I’m sorry...but I’ll keep trying… </em>
</p><p>The door slammed open causing him to look to the side as he saw his mom scramble towards him.</p><p>“A letter! Izuku they came! Izuku, look you got a letter! They’re here! Your test results! From UA!”</p><p>Izuku stared at the letting in her hands with a sadness on his face. He nodded and took the letter respectfully before disappearing to his room to open it. He could hear his mother walking back and forth nervously outside the door as he stared at the letter. Almost like it was mocking him.</p><p>He soon took it in his hands and tore it open with a small round device falling out of it onto his desk. It soon started shining as a projection on his wall, shocking the young Midoriya.</p><p>“Boo yah! I am here as a projection now! I know it’s been awhile but with great power comes a great amount of paperwork! My apologies, young man! The truth is I didn’t come to this city just to fight villains! You are looking at the newest UA faculty member!”</p><p>“Y-You’re seriously going to be working at UA?!”</p><p>As All Might smiled forward a person tapped him causing him to go to the screen and ask what’s the matter.</p><p>“Oh sorry, I’ll wrap it up but I have to show him something first! Wait, I have to do how many of these things?! Uggh! Right! So moving on! Even though you passed the written test and were able to score some points on the practical exam, you wouldn’t be able to UA...Sorry.”</p><p>Izuku looked at the screen with sad eyes biting his lip and looking down at the desk trying not to cry.</p><p>
  <em> I know that. Of course I know! It’s all I’ve thought about! I’m a failure! </em>
</p><p>“Fortunately, there were other factors! But before we get to that, I have another surprise! Here! Look, a short clip for your viewing pleasure!”</p><p>All Might pressed a button on the remote and the tv turned on showing a video of that girl which caused Izuku’s eyes to widen in shock.</p><p>“Um do you have a sec? Sorry to interrupt.”</p><p>“She showed up after the exam to talk about you young man! What did she have to say?! You'll have to stay tuned to find out!”</p><p>“You know that boy with the really messy hair and all the freckles? It’s hard to describe his face. He’s kind of plain looking, uh doesn’t really stand out or anything you know?”</p><p>
  <em> She means me! </em>
</p><p>“I was wondering...would it be possible to give him some of the points I earned in the exam? I heard him talking about wanting to get some more points in! It’s just not fair you know? How could someone who took down that huge robot and saved me not get into UA? He would’ve had more points if he didn’t stop to help me! He saved me! I have to make it up to him! Please sir! Can’t you just give him my points?!”</p><p>Izuku stood up from his chair in shock of what he was hearing and All Might paused the video.</p><p>“You have a quirk now, yes! But it’s your actions that inspire others! And that’s why I am here! You see the practical exam was not graded on combat alone!”</p><p>“Thanks for showing up to the station with your request. But there’s no reason to give him your points. The kid’s charting well on his own!”</p><p>“How could a hero course reject someone who is committed to saving others no matter the consequences to himself?! After all, that is what makes a hero! And that’s why my alma mater is all about! Training those who would risk their lives for greater good! So we have rescue points! A panel of judges watches and they reward points for heroic acts beyond just fighting villains. Izuku Midoriya    ! 60 rescue points! You were only outdone by Ben Tennyson who had 75 rescue points and just above Ochaco Uraraka with 45 rescue points! You three passed the exam!”</p><p>At this revelation Izuku stared at the projection in awe as his eyes watered and he could barely form words at this great news! All Might turned back to the screen and held his hand out.</p><p>“Welcome!..Izuku! You have made it! You are now part of the Hero Academia!”</p><p>Izuku continued to try to hold his tears in before letting them go and nodding at the news he was given by All Might. He rubbed his tears away with his jacket sleeves.</p><p>
  <em> It took a lot of help! But my life has changed completely! And now! I’m enrolling in the high school of my dreams! I can’t wait to tell Ben and my mom! </em>
</p><p>At that moment the doorbell rang, a grinning Ben on the other side wanting to celebrate with Izuku on them both passing. </p><p>Once the door opened Ben bowed to Inko and held up a bag of delivery food.</p><p>"Sorry for dropping by unannounced but I figured we could celebrate getting into UA!" </p><p>Inko smiled and let him in as Ben walked to Izuku’s room and saw the happy teary eyed teen pointing to the projector.</p><p>“B-Ben I passed! I passed!”</p><p>Ben chuckled as he showed the food.</p><p>"Yeah I got my letter just now too and went to get some food to celebrate! I even got your favorite and Inko's too!"</p><p>Izuku smiled widely at that before walking over to Ben and giving him a hug to which Ben returned. They soon separated and went to the living room to eat. Izuku wasn’t expecting any of this at all but he sure wasn’t complaining.</p><p>Ben grins as he points a chopstick at Izuku after eating a strand of lo mien. </p><p>"I told you you'd make it! If you didn't pass it'd just show that school doesn't know a real hero when it sees one."</p><p>Izuku nodded and continued to eat as he smiled to himself. He really made it! He really did! And not everyone who was going there was against him. He had All Might, Ben, and maybe even Ochaco on his side. He remembered when everyone would make fun of him for being quirkless. But that didn’t matter now. He had a quirk and he was going to UA!</p><p>A month had passed and Izuku had been training with All Might to prepare for his first day. It turns out he had overworked and sped through his training which is why his bones couldn’t handle All Might’s quirk just yet. It was a tough and stressful month but he got through it. He finished zipping up his bags as his mother talked.</p><p>“Izuku! You’re all set?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Are you sure? You didn’t just pack action figures right?”</p><p>“I have everything! Now I gotta go! I don’t want to be late!”</p><p>“Izuku!”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>He turned to see his mother who was smiling at him happily and proud.</p><p>“I’m really proud of you son.”</p><p>Izuku gasped at that but soon smiled as he opened the door.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon!”</p><p>Izuku soon left his home and met Ben in the hallway of his apartment complex.</p><p>“Ben! You ready??”</p><p>He nods as he lifts his green backpack and hums in thought. </p><p>"You know if you really want to get there quick I could just teleport us there."</p><p>“Seriously?! Well then yeah!”</p><p>He grins before pulling Izuku into his apartment so no one will see them before transforming into his Pugnavore form, a green humanoid alien species that feeds on excitement and drama. </p><p>With a showman's voice he grasps Izuku's shoulder and raises his other hand ready to snap. </p><p>"And. Away. We. Go!" </p><p>In no time at all and hardly any sign of their presence arriving they were instantly in an alleyway close to the school. Another green flash left a smiling Ben behind. </p><p>"Ah, which reminds me! The form I was in just now has a pretty wide teleportation range, if you ever want to journey the Galaxy we can do it with him and be back for lunch!"</p><p>Izuku’s eyes widened after hearing that. Seriously?! The galaxy?! He’d definitely be up for that some time. But they should probably find their classroom.</p><p>“Sure but let’s go find our classroom!”</p><p>Ben nods as he checks a map of the school on his phone leading the way to the comically big double doors to their classroom, room 1-A.</p><p>“Jeez, are there giants at this school? I wonder who’s in our class.”</p><p>Izuku’s mind immediately went to Bakugo and Iida causing him to scare himself and shake his head at the possibility. Hopefully everyone will be nice in the class. Maybe they're not even in the same class.</p><p>Ben ruffles his hair and chuckles.</p><p>"Hey, no need to be so nervous. I doubt they'd let any bullying go on and if anyone did they'd have to answer to me."</p><p>Izuku looked at him before nodding determined and looking at the giant sized doors before opening them. Things were going to be just fine! Izuku opened the doors and thankfully Bakugo wasn't in the class. The two walked in and took their seats looking around the class and their classmates. However lida was, which caused Izuku to get nervous.</p><p>Lida noticed Izuku and immediately raised from his desk introducing himself to which Izuku tried to play off so he wouldn’t have to talk to him for long.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Izuku Midoriya.”</p><p>“Midoriya. You realized that there was something more to the practical exam didn’t you? You must be very perceptive. I completely misjudged you! I admit that as a student you are far superior to me!”</p><p>
  <em> I find that hard to believe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s not really the reason Izuku decided to punch that robot, but hey. As long as there’s no problems between the two I’ll take it. </em>
</p><p>“Hey I recognize that messy hair! Falling boy! I’m glad you got in!”</p><p>Izuku turned to see that same brown haired girl he saved from the huge robot fist. It was nice to see her here. Well at least things weren’t looking so bad. His first day might not be so bad after all.</p><p>“Make way ya bunch of sidekicks! A real hero is coming through!”</p><p>
  <em> I’m screwed. </em>
</p><p>Izuku didn’t even bother to turn his head as he knew who was in his class. The same blonde hotheaded bully that could create explosions with his hands. Well, he knew that it was seeming too good to be true.</p><p>Bakugo walked in confident as always and noticed Izuku and glared. He shouldn’t be here. He must’ve cheated. He would’ve gone over but soon saw that one brown haired kid next to him. His anger got worse considering Ben had gotten a higher score for both villain and rescue points. He walked over to a seat but not before thinking.</p><p>
  <em> I’m gonna ruin those little shits. </em>
</p><p>“So what do you think we’re doing today besides orientation? I wonder what our teachers are like! I can’t wait to meet everybody!”</p><p>“If you’re just here to make friends, you can pack up your stuff now.”</p><p>Ben looked unsurprised at the hobo looking man that rose up from behind the desk having briefly felt the number of minds in the classroom while a Pugnavore. Though he definitely hoped his appearance was deceptive to his teaching methods.</p><p>“Welcome to the UA Hero Course. It took eight seconds before you all shut up. That’s not gonna work. Time is precious. Rational students would understand that.”</p><p>
  <em> Who is this guy? If he’s here then he must be some kind of pro. But he looks so worn out. What’s his deal? </em>
</p><p>“Hello I’m Shoto Aizawa. Your teacher.”</p><p>This shocked everyone as the man unzipped himself from his snuggie that he was previously engulfed in. Looks can be deceiving but you’d think that a teacher at UA would present themselves a bit less like...that.</p><p>“Alright let’s get to it. Put these on and head outside.”</p><p>The teacher said pulling out some uniforms for the class to wear.</p><p>“What?! A Quirk Assessment test?!”</p><p>“But orientation! We’re gonna miss it!” </p><p>“If you really want to make the big leagues, you can’t waste time on pointless ceremonies. Here at UA, we’re not tethered to traditions. That means I get to run my class however I see fit. You’ve been taking standardized tests most of your lives but you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before. The country’s still trying to pretend we’re all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It’s not rational. One day the ministry of education will learn. Tennyson, you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam. How far can you throw a softball using your quirk? Show us.”</p><p>Ben blinked and grinned as he stepped forward and in a flash of light the dinosaur-like alien Humungousaur was on the field. With a casual throw the ball didn't so much as fly as it rocketed past the atmosphere and the planet entirely. As the stunned silence lasted a while he coughed in embarrassment as he transformed back, the fwooom shattering the spell put over everyone.</p><p>The whole class looked in shock, especially Izuku and Bakugo at how far Ben threw the ball. It really was impressive. Aizawa Sensei coughed and walked forward to Ben.</p><p>“All of you need to know your maximum capabilities. It’s the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a hero.”</p><p>Aizawa Sensei held out a phone showing how far Ben’s ball went. Infinity.</p><p>“INFINITY?!”</p><p>Infinity?! Ben you are incredible!</p><p>“I want to go! That looks like fun!”</p><p>“This is what I’m talking about! Using our quirks as much as we want!”</p><p>“So this looks fun huh? You have three years here to become a hero. You think it’s all gonna be games and playtime? Idiots. Today you’ll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately.”</p><p>This news shocked the entire class, especially Izuku.</p><p>
  <em> Immediate expulsion?! Eight tests?! Oh crap, this is not good! I can only use One for All at only 0 or 100 percent right now. Sure, my body won’t be as damaged due to Ben’s powers but still. I can’t keep breaking my body over and over again! I don’t have any control yet! </em>
</p><p>Ben couldn't help the grimace on his face, as much as he hated to admit it, superpowers weren't all fun and games. When lives are on the line it's Hero Time, and the best way to Hero is to know your limits. </p><p>"Aizawa Sensei, while I agree superpowers aren't all fun and games, isn't it too harsh to expel someone so soon? A policy like that will only build resentment and self hatred. Not a pretty combination paired with powers and hormones."</p><p>“While you are correct Ben, I will be looking out for those who might react negatively or violently to my methods. You have nothing to worry about. Now, I hope you’re all ready to participate in these challenges.”</p><p>The day continued to go on as they all made their way through the challenges. Izuku, not wanting to use his quirk, tried his hardest on his own. Which was very admirable but wasn’t very helpful to him considering he came in last for all of them. Now lastly was the softball challenge.</p><p>The only other person to get an infinity besides Ben was Uraraka which made sense to be honest. A floating quirk would help a lot with this challenge. But the farthest distance in the sense of not infinity was Bakugou at 705.2 meters.</p><p>Izuku soon walked into the field with the softball in hand staring at it slightly panicking in his mind.</p><p>
  <em> Crap crap crap! This is the last challenge! And everyone else has had some crazy huge score already! This is my best chance to use One of All! </em>
</p><p>“If Midoriya doesn’t shape up soon, he’ll be going home.”</p><p>“Huh? Of course he is! He’s a quirkless loser!” </p><p>“Eh. He has a quirk! Did you not hear about what he did in the entrance exam?!”</p><p>Aizawa Sensei stared at Izuku as Izuku tried to calm himself down and hype himself up in order to use One for All. Izuku shook his head and soon reared back to throw the ball feeling that same feeling he felt when he punched the robot fist.</p><p>
  <em> I won’t let them down! </em>
</p><p>Izuku let go of the ball only for it to go a few feet forward and bounce to halt pathetically. He stared in shock at this. That couldn’t be right. He felt it right before he let go.</p><p>“What gives? I was trying to use it just now.”</p><p>“I erased your quirk. The judges for this exam...were not rational enough!”</p><p>Izuku turned to his more serious teacher and gasped at his hair flowing and his wraps circling around his body.</p><p>“Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll at this school!”</p><p>“Wait, you did what to my q-Wait! Those goggles! I know you! You can look at someone and cancel out their powers! The eraser hero...Eraser Head!”</p><p>The other students talked amongst themselves but they didn’t realize All Might standing out of sight watching the spectacle.</p><p>Aizawa is one of those guys who doesn’t like the media because he thinks they interfere with our work. And he judges celebrity heroes like me because I look good in the spotlight!</p><p>“You’re not ready! You don’t have control over your power! Were you planning to break your bones again? Counting on someone else to save your useless body?”</p><p>“What? No! That’s not it at al-Ugh!”</p><p>Izuku felt Aizawa’s fabric wrap around his body and pull him close to him.</p><p>“No matter what your intentions are, you would be nothing more than a liability at battle! You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know. One who saved a thousand people by himself and became a legend. But even with that drive, you’re worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down! Sorry Midoriya. With your power, there’s no way you can become a hero.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite his whole speech, Izuku didn’t back down and only glared while tightening his fist. He felt the fabric let him go and he was soon back on his feet.</p><p>“I returned your impractical quirk. Take your final throw. Hurry, get it over with.”</p><p>Aizawa finally finished walking back to his spot as Izuku looked at the ground miffed. He did not break his bones and move all that garbage on the beach to be told what he had been hearing his entire life...again!</p><p>
  <em> I’ve only got one shot at nailing this so what am I gonna do? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is he going to use his quirk and have to end up in the nurse’s room again like a fool? Or admit defeat and settle into last place. Either way, he doesn’t belong here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Do I let my arm get ruined again? It might be the only way I get to stay at UA. I have to try something! No matter what the consequences! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A waste of a quirk. </em>
</p><p>Izuku reared back once more with more force this time and determination on his face. He was not going to fail especially after he’s made it so far just to get here!</p><p>
  <em> Aizawa Sensei was right about one thing. If I can’t control my quirk, there’s no way I’ll ever become a hero! I have to work way harder than everyone else here if I want to succeed! Even if I have a lot to learn, I’ll focus on what I can do right now! </em>
</p><p>Izuku soon felt that strange power once more but it soon only was focused into one point. He let out a yell as he launched the ball far into the air shocking everyone. Izuku stared forward as he gritted his teeth and watched the ball disappear into the air. His finger was healing and it hurt but not as bad as before!</p><p><em> I-I...I did it! </em> </p><p>Aizawa stared at his phone to see the distance being only slightly above Bakugo’s distance with a small smile. 705.3 meters. He soon looked up at the boy who turned to him with an only slightly damaged finger.</p><p>“Aizawa Sensei...my arm isn't broken!”</p><p>“This kid!“</p><p>
  <em> I was worried about you, young man! But you’re doing a great job! You knew you had to use One for All but not at full power or else you’d be KOed! So you threw the ball and at the last second, focused all that energy into your finger to not only send it launching but save the rest of your arm! What the heck young Midoriya! How did you go and get so cool?! </em>
</p><p>Ben smiled as he wordlessly began to heal his finger.</p><p>"You had me worried for a bit there glad you didn't do anything rash."</p><p>“Y-Yeah!”</p><p>“Holy crap, he threw it over seven hundred meters!”</p><p>“He’s finally showing us his true power!”</p><p>“His finger seemed to be destroyed for a moment just like at the exam. How odd.”</p><p>While the rest were cheering while Bakugo stared in disbelief at not only how Izuku threw the ball, the fact that it went farther than his, but also how he suddenly had a quirk after years of not having one.</p><p>
  <em> What the hell was that?! If he had a quirk, he would’ve gotten it when we were kids! This is impossible! He’s up to something! I’m getting to the bottom of this! </em>
</p><p>Bakugo flared his hands up while charging at Izuku with a look of pure hatred and anger apparent on his face.</p><p>“HEY! DEKU YOU BASTARD! TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT OR YOU’RE DEAD!”</p><p>Izuku screamed in terror as Bakugo ran at him but soon was shocked as he felt nothing come his way. He opened his eyes to see Bakugo being contained by Aizawa and his fabric. Bakugo turned around struggling to move.</p><p>“Why the hell is your damn scarf so strong?!”</p><p>“Because it’s a capture weapon made out of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy. Stand down! It would be wise to avoid making me use my quirk so much! It gives me a serious dry eye! You’re wasting my time now. Everyone, let’s move to this part of the field.”</p><p>Izuku inched around Bakugo as he made his way back to Ben and the rest of the group. Bakugo tightened his fist as he looked back at Izuku.</p><p><em> Until the exam he was nothing! A little bug I could crush if I wanted to! Just an annoying bug! That I can smash into the ground! </em> </p><p>The class soon followed Aizawa Sensei to the part of the field he was mentioning. Izuku was not doing so good in his head. He had come in last for all the other challenges. He was still going home! Crap, what was he supposed to do?!</p><p><em> The person ranked last is gonna be expelled! And the only test I was good at was the softball throw! Can I sneak by just on that score alone? I bombed the rest of the challenges! </em> </p><p>Aizawa pressed a button and the scores were shown on a holographic chart. The students looked at their scores and their names. Izuku was in last place.</p><p>
  <em> I’m going home...I failed! </em>
</p><p>“And I was lying, no one’s going home. That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all for the tests!”</p><p>Everyone looked at him shocked and reacted similarly, especially Izuku. It was a relief sure but he felt like he was going to pass out due to the fear of him going home. This teacher was definitely something.</p><p>Another student talked about how it was strange the rest of them didn’t figure that out. Well, telling each other that would have probably helped a lot but whatever. The rest were relieved and talked about how nerve wracking the challenges were.</p><p>“That’s it. We’re done for the day. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom. Read it over before tomorrow morning.”</p><p>Izuku let out a sigh as he rubbed his hair back. Wow, that was mentally exhausting. But on the bright side, he wasn’t going home! Awesome. Though he could’ve done without almost dying to Bakugo.</p><p>The school day was soon over and Izuku and Ben said goodbye to lida and Uraraka and the two continued to walk home.</p><p>“Well I guess today wasn’t too horrible. I did end up in last but I didn’t get sent home so there’s that.”</p><p>"I had a feeling he wouldn't actually send anyone home. That'd be a pretty terrible policy to put in place. Also, that Bakugo guy was pretty lucky Aizawa stopped him before I could. I'm surprised he wasn't out right expelled for it honestly."</p><p>“Yeah. I mean when the majority of the population has quirks, they sort of let things like that fly I suppose. No one got hurt so in their eyes it’s excusable.”</p><p>Ben frowns at the memory of what could have happened in the exam. </p><p>"They did though. That test they had for an entrance exam was ridiculous. If we weren't there Ochaka might have actually died."</p><p>“Yeah that robot was a bit extreme. I mean, I get that villains aren’t going to be holding back or giving us chances to try and think but jeez.”</p><p>Ben nods as he stretches</p><p>"It was also really combat oriented too. Not fair to people with Quirks that can't deal with robots."</p><p>Izuku and Ben talked right up until they were at their apartments. Izuku was scared but he couldn’t wait for tomorrow. He wasn’t sure what was in store for him tomorrow but he’d have to be headstrong about it and not let anything get in his way!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to mention this but Mineta’s not in this story. We know a lot of people hate him and we feel the same way. So we replaced him with Ben because why the fuck would they choose Mineta over him?! Enjoy that. Lots of canon divergence in this one folks. Ben finally calls Bakugo out on his shit. Realistic consequences come in. Izuku starts to gain a crush. He blushes at the thought of Ben sometimes. It’s cute.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>UA’s Hero Course Curriculum wasn’t too different from the other schools considering it had normal core classes such as English, which no one wanted to be in. They had a main cafeteria where they ate lunch which Ben had to admit was much better than the food his school used to serve. Then the afternoon, the class they were all excited for. Hero Basic Training.</p><p>“I AM HERE! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!”</p><p> </p><p>The class looked and gasped in awe at the fact that All Might himself was here to teach them. Considering he was the number one hero, this wasn’t anything to think lightly of.</p><p>“WELCOME TO THE MOST IMPORTANT CLASS AT UA HIGH! THINK OF IT AS HEROING 101! HERE YOU WILL LEARN THE BASICS OF BEING A PRO! AND WHAT IT MEANS TO FIGHT IN THE NAME OF GOOD! LET’S GET INTO IT! TODAY’S LESSON WILL PULL NO PUNCHES”</p><p>“Fight training!”</p><p>
  <em> R-Real combat? </em>
</p><p>“But one of the keys is looking good! These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started! Get yourselves suited up and meet me at training ground beta!”</p><p>“YES SIR!”</p><p>Ben looked at the costume he was given and found it wanting. Though that was more for the lack of material science this universe had in comparison to his own. It wasn't bad looking or anything, green painted armor made of carbon nanotubes with a general black DNA aesthetic for maximum light weightness and durability. Not that he'd actually ever BE in his costume much at all given how varied his alien transformations are. </p><p>He walked up to All Might and asked if he could take his hero costume home to work on it himself. Normally he wouldn't be one for it back home but when in Rome. </p><p>“Why of course you can, young man! Though if you prefer not to wear it now, you can just go in your training uniform!”</p><p>He smiled and did just that already thinking of how to upgrade his suit… perhaps he can add anti gravity to it by replicating his hoverboard. Seeing as he's decided to go sans uniform he was the first to arrive besides the permanently invisible girl Toru Hagakure anyway. </p><p>Combat training huh? Well hopefully this will go a lot more smoother than the practical exam. No giant robots destroying buildings and almost getting people killed. Hopefully at least. Soon enough the rest of the class showed up outside the training ground beta. Ben gazed upon the rest of his classmates and their costumes. He had to admit they looked good in them.</p><p>Ben walked up to Izuku and looked him up and down. Not a bad design. Not too shabby at all.</p><p>“You look good Izuku.”</p><p>“Oh! Yeah, I was going to fill out my form at City Hall so they could make a costume for me but my mom beat me to it with her own and well I just had to wear it. What about you? You don’t seem to be wearing yours.”</p><p>“Eh. I figured I’d take mine home and work on it. Though if we’re being completely honest here Izuku, costumes were never really my thing.”</p><p>All Might stilled for a moment as he gazed upon Izuku’s costume and noticed the bunny ears and the large smile similar to his own.</p><p>
  <em> Wow, you are so obvious! </em>
</p><p>“IT’S TIME FOR COMBAT TRAINING!”</p><p>“Sir!”</p><p>
  <em> Oh! So that’s Lida under there! He looks so cool! </em>
</p><p>“This is the fake city from our entrance exam! Does that mean that we’ll be conducting urban battles again?”</p><p>“Not quite! I’m going to move you two steps ahead! Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside! However, statistically speaking run-ins with the most dastardly evil doers take place indoors! Think about it! Backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs! Truly intelligent villains still hidden in the shadows! For this training exercise, you’ll split into teams of good guys and bad guys! Two on two in door battles!”</p><p>“Isn’t this a little advanced?”</p><p>“The best training you can get is on the battlefield! But remember you can’t just punch a robot this time! You’re dealing with actual people now!”</p><p>This explanation caused a slew of different questions all of which you would expect from this group.</p><p>“Sir, will you be the one deciding who wins?”</p><p>“How much can we hurt the other team?”</p><p>“Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?”</p><p>“Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skill?</p><p>“Isn’t this cape incredible?”</p><p>“Ugh! I wasn’t done talking yet!”</p><p>Soon enough All Might explained the situation. Two villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout while the heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that they either have to catch the criminals or recover the weapon...safely. The bad guys succeed if they capture the heroes or keep their weapon safe. Soon enough, All Might pulled out a box of lots for them to choose teams.</p><p>They were all placed in their teams Team A including Izuku and Uraraka, Team B Todorki and Shoji, Team C Ben and Momo, Team D Bakugo and Iida, Team E Ayoama and Ashido, Team F Sato and Koda, Team G Kaminari and Jiro, Team H Tokoyami and Asui, Team I Ojiro and Hakakure, and Team J Kirishima and Sero. </p><p>Ben really hoped he'd get a villain role, he had to admit it was pretty fun when he did something similar with the Plumbers' Helpers when he was 15. All Might soon got everyone’s attention and placed his hands into two boxes one for villains and the other for heroes.</p><p>“I declare that the first teams to fight will be...these guys! Team A will be the heroes and Team D will be the villains! Everyone else can join me in the monitoring room to watch!”</p><p>All Might yelled excitedly as he pulled out the letters D and A putting Izuku and Uraraka against Bakugo and lida. Izuku’s eyes widened slightly as he realized he would have to fight against Bakugo. Izuku turned to see Bakugo glaring at him but he didn’t back down and glared right back.</p><p>“Bad guys you can go on in and get set up! And in two minutes the good guys will be let loose and the battle will start! You two, the key to being successful is to emboy villainy! Think from the perspective of an evildoer! If things go too far, I’ll step in!”</p><p>Lida walked up to the giant dummy weapon and examined it as Bakugo stared forward. It pained lida to be acting as a villain even if it was just training.</p><p>“Hey! Do you really think Deku has a quirk?”</p><p>“You saw how he threw that ball. Though I think his power hurts his body. Why is it that you seem to be so angry towards Midoriya?”</p><p>Bakugo grunted as he began to think anger clouding his judgement as it usually did.</p><p>
  <em> Was he seriously just tricking me all these years?! I’m gonna roast that damn nerd today! </em>
</p><p>Back on the ground outside, Izuku and Uraraka were talking about how huge the building was and how difficult it would be to memorize its flooring pattern. She then turned to Izuku who was shivering in slight terror.</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong? You’re sweating through your costume!”</p><p>“W-Well...it’s just because we’re up against Kacchan...and lida. We should keep our guard up. Who knows what they’ll pull.”</p><p>“Oh right Bakugo. He’s the one who’s always making fun of you.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah. As awful as he is, he’s sort of amazing. His quirk is so powerful and tactical, not to mention his confidence added on top of that. They’re all so much greater than mine. But that just means I’ll have to do better. I refuse to lose!”</p><p>“Well then let’s take them down as a team!”</p><p>Back in the monitoring room, they all looked at the screen as All Might started speaking.</p><p>“ALRIGHT! Let’s begin indoor combat training! Teams! Your time starts now! Pay attention kids, think about what you would do!”</p><p>
  <em> Young Midoriya, in this class you’re just another student. I’ll try to keep myself unbiased. I’ll grade as I’d grade anyone else! Without playing favorites! </em>
</p><p>Ben frowned as he kept a close eye on the fight, he didn't trust Bakugo to not go too far. Once he has he'll intervene himself if All Might doesn't for whatever reason. </p><p>
  <em> Izuku why're you praising someone who's made your life hell? I get you have an inferiority complex due to bullying and I know how hard those are to get over myself but this isn't healthy. </em>
</p><p>The two entered from a window and were inside the building. They soon started walking down the halls trying to watch their blindspots. The two walked around looking to see if anyone was around in the area they were in.</p><p>
  <em> I still basically have no control over One for All. I can’t risk using it and Ben isn’t here to heal whatever body part I shatter. Besides, I’d probably end up killing someone! We’ll just have to work with Uraraka’s zero gravity and whatever I can do without a quirk. I’ve just got to use my head. I took a lot of notes on fighting in tight and indoor spaces. I can do this! </em>
</p><p>Izuku soon gasped as he saw Bakugo jumping in the air rearing a charged fist straight at his face. Izuku paused for a moment before grabbing Uraraka and jumping to the side dodging the punch but his mask wasn’t completely unscathed. They looked back and Uraraka noticed his ruined mask.</p><p>“Izuku are you ok?!”</p><p>“It’s just my mask, I’m fine!”</p><p>The dust soon cleared as Bakugo started to speak with the clear ruined and burned part of the wall where his punch connected.</p><p>“What’s the matter Deku? Afraid to stand up and fight me?!”</p><p>“I knew you’d come at me first! And figured you’d try to catch me by surprise!”</p><p>In the room, they all started commenting on what just transpired on the screen.</p><p>“A sneak attack? Really? What kind of a man pulls cheap crap like that?!”</p><p>“It’s a viable strategy! He’s playing the part! Acting like a true villain would!”</p><p>“It didn’t work! Midoriya dodged him!”</p><p>“Wait, there he goes!”</p><p> </p><p>Bakugo once again charged towards Izuku with pure anger on his face despite the wide smile.</p><p>“I WON’T HURT YOU SO BAD THEY’RE GONNA HAVE TO STOP THE FIGHT! JUST CLOSE!”</p><p>Izuku soon slammed into the charging teen almost like a hug which shocked both Bakugo and everyone watching. Soon enough, Izuku changed his footing and threw all of Bakugo’s weight over him slamming him down hard onto the ground.</p><p>“Kacchan, you always used a big right hook to start a fight! I know because I’ve watched you for years! I analyzed every amazing hero, even you! I wanted to know everything I could about them! It was all in the notebook you burned and threw away! You can call me Deku but I’m not the same weak, helpless kid anymore! You hear me?! I’ve changed!”</p><p>Bakugo slowly got off of the floor strangely silently before getting into a fighting position with a look of pure hatred on his face. He opened his fists to light them up once more. Izuku was still trembling as he stared Bakugo down but he wasn’t backing down. Not this time.</p><p>“Deku...you’re shaking in your boots, you’re so scared! But you want to fight me anyway! THAT’S WHY I HATE YOU!”</p><p>Ben curled his hands into fists as he looked on at the display, wondering when exactly All Might will step in to stop this. He didn’t seem to be moving in to do anything so Ben continued to watch but this gets any more violent and he’s calling him out on it.</p><p>Bakugo tightened his fist and Izuku yelled for Uraraka to run which she did. Bakugo shot off towards Deku trying to land a kick to the skull but only met Izuku’s arm.</p><p>“Ballsy move! Think you can take me alone?!”</p><p>Izuku didn’t say anything as he tried to wrap the capture tape around Bakugo’s leg. Izuku thought of what Kacchan did and dodged to the left as Bakugo punched the wall once more causing another explosion. The other students marveled at Izuku’s quick thinking and quick reflexes to Bakugo’s attacks.</p><p>
  <em> He kicked first this time! He’s switching things up so I can’t predict his moves! Does that mean he’s worried?” </em>
</p><p>At the first sight of Bakugo blasting towards him again, Izuku soon ran around the corner so he wouldn’t get an easy target. Bakugo was quickly unsure of where Izuku went due to the maze-like interior of the building. This of course caused him to get frustrated as most things did.</p><p>“UGH! DAMN IT! YOU WERE TRICKING ME FOR YEARS BY ACTING WEAK! BET YOU’VE BEEN LAUGHING BEHIND MY BACK HUH?! SO WHERE’S THAT FLASHY POWER OF YOURS NOW?!”</p><p>The rest of the class watched commenting on how sort of scary Bakugo was. Incredibly violent too. They continued to show scenes of Izuku hiding and running around corners as Bakugo tried desperately to find him blowing down every door he could find. Bakugo soon found a staircase and walked up it, his anger only growing.</p><p>
  <em> Just another worthless bug for me to smash! I didn’t need your stupid help! I’ve never needed it! Yet you looked at me like I was some kind of weakling! Like you but I’m not you! I’m so much better than you are! </em>
</p><p>Uraraka turned her head around the large pillar and saw lida standing next to the weapon. Perfect, now all she needed to do was tell Izuku. Iida was too busy talking about how he needed to embody a villain’s mindset. He was sort of like a cartoony villain you’d see on tv. Unfortunately with how goofy it was, Uraraka let her position be known.</p><p>“Uraraka is that you?! I knew you would come here alone, the instance Bakugo ran off by himself! Your quirk allows you to float anything you touch but I’ve prepared for that! By hiding everything that could help you away from this room! My dastardly tricks have rendered you helpless! You’ve messed up, hero! MUAHAHA!”</p><p>“He...really is playing the part.”</p><p>Bakugo grinned viciously as his gauntlet gleamed iron hot red for a brief moment as he stalked closer to Izuku. </p><p>"I sweat a nitroglycerin like substance for my Quirk… and my gauntlets collect it. Let's see how much you can handle useless Deku! I'll show you you'll never be better than me!" </p><p>Ben's eyes widen in shock as he quickly transforms as Bakugo goes to pull the pin attachment on his right gauntlet and stretch out his arm. As All Might screams for him to stop Ben is already in the building speeding to their location as XLR8. As Bakugo responds that he'd only kill him if he doesn't dodge Ben got in-between them as the explosion was sent out. In another flash of light Heatblast replaced XLR8 as he slid to a halt and the explosion expanded. Upon contact with Heatblast it was absorbed as he glared, the fire around him rising from his anger as he clenched his fists. </p><p>"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" </p><p>As Heatblast yelled he stalked to the shocked Bakugo as each footfall melted the concrete of the floor. </p><p>"You never use deadly force in combat simulations! This is training! I have no idea what All Might was thinking when he didn't step in to stop someone like you, who clearly has no grasp on safe use of force, and frankly I don't care. You want to act like a wild animal?! You better be ready to be treated like one."</p><p>Izuku stared at the two in front of him and spoke. It wasn’t that Izuku was angry that Ben was here to help. It was just that he was sick of being saved. He would’ve come up with something.</p><p>“Ben! I’m thankful for the help but I had it covered! You don’t need to do this!”</p><p>“Were you going to use your quirk against him?”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“I thought so. Bakugo here clearly doesn’t understand the difference between an actual fight and training. While I’m sure you would’ve come up with something, this could’ve gotten very deadly very quickly.”</p><p>Heatblast growled as he punched the wall closest to him causing it to shatter to pieces. </p><p>"Fuck, even if it didn't kill you he'd have given you permanent 3rd degree burns at best. There's no scenario where anything like this is ok to happen in a school. If something isn't done from this I'll make it happen, even if I have to share this fight with the damn news!" </p><p>Heatblast closed his eyes as Ben transformed back to normal as he stepped out of a nearby window to walk back to the observation room on Mana platforms to cool his head. Izuku looked in shock as he let out a tired sigh. It was kind of awful considering Bakugo’s blasts would most likely kill him if he didn’t dodge. And even then, if he didn’t die those 3rd degree burns would be more than unpleasant.</p><p>All Might watched before sighing and speaking into his earpiece.</p><p>“Team A and Team D. I’m going to cut this match short. For what it’s worth, Team D would win considering both played their roles as villains even if one took it too far. Plus there was also Uraraka letting her position be known. Return to the monitoring rooms and we’ll continue with the rest of the groups.”</p><p>Izuku gasped but looked down before back at Bakugo. He was pissed as always. He punched the wall as Izuku inched out of the same window Ben stepped out of. Izuku walked up behind him before speaking.</p><p>“Ben? Are you ok?”</p><p>He looked behind him and sighed as he swept a hand through his hair. </p><p>"Yeah, you didn't do anything wrong. This whole situation just makes me angry is all, sure I could have healed you physically from near any wound you could get. Psychologically though? That much physical trauma would get to most anyone even if you no longer had the wounds to match your memories." </p><p>Ben chuckled self deprecatingly making sure the radio was off. </p><p>"After all I've been aged to dust a few times and sometimes I still freak out a bit whenever I get covered in it thinking it's somehow happening again."</p><p>Izuku was about to comment on that but figured it would be best not to bring up bad memories. He rubbed his head as he smiled slightly.</p><p>“Well, thank you for stepping in like that. It’s nice to have someone who cares. We should go to the monitoring room and watch the other people go. I’d love to see you as a villain.”</p><p>Ben laughs and nods. </p><p>"Yeah, I've done that once before back home. It's actually pretty fun. I hope I get a villain team up. Though I'll definitely show them how a real one acts, not that crazed berserker Bakugo was. … Assuming I'm still able to participate anyway given I interrupted your training."</p><p>“I’m sure All Might will let you participate. I mean, you are in the right. It’d be pretty unbecoming of a hero to punish someone for doing the right thing even if it was sort of brash.”</p><p>Ben frowns and shrugs. </p><p>"So far the actions of UA haven't really given me much confidence honestly. If nothing is actually done from what happened just now, it'll pretty much kill my trust in the school in terms of it's priority to keeping students safe."</p><p>“Yeah...yeah that’s fair. I really didn’t want to get burned and find out that nothing would happen to Ka-Bakugo. That would make me pretty mad. But let’s go to the others.”</p><p>Ben nods as he makes a Mana slide to the ground so they can reach it quicker and soon enough they were back in the observation room with Ben staring at Bakugo with disgust. Bakugo stared back angrily as Izuku just let out a sigh and looked back to the screen. Bakugo wasn’t the only person Ben was pissed off with however.</p><p>"I figure I might as well ask this now, why exactly didn't you stop the fight sooner All Might? I get there's a quasi miracle healer on staff but I doubt she'd be able to deal with 3rd degree burns, let alone the psychological damage something like that causes."</p><p>Ben asked as he shifted his glare from Bakugo to All Might as he folded his arms in front of him.</p><p>“I...I suppose I wanted young Midoriya to figure this one out on his own but I didn’t take into account Bakugo's...intensity. I realize that was my mistake...I’m sorry.”</p><p>Ben sighs as he leans back against the wall. </p><p>"I trust there will actually be punishments for both Bakugo and yourself, yes? Hell I'll gladly be punished too if the school deems it necessary. Something like this should never happen in any school, let alone one for mastering super powers."</p><p>“Truthfully, I’m not entirely sure. But I’ll be sure to inform the school and ask for punishments for myself and Bakugo. It’d be the right thing to do.”</p><p>“Punishment for what?! Taking this seriously?! It’s not my fault Deku’s a goddamn weakling! I’ll kick your ass!” </p><p>Ben froze as cold fury engulfed him before stalking over to Bakugo and punching him in the face. His glare inadvertently activating his Mana, making them glow an eerie green. </p><p>"Did you not pay attention to anything I've said? Get your head out of your ass Katsuki! If I was All Might I'd honestly expell you out right! If I didn't intervene, and Izuku failed to dodge out of the way, the best case scenario you're looking at is whole body 3rd degree burns! You attacked someone with deadly force in a training simulation, and if you can't see what's wrong with that quite frankly you. Shouldn't. Be. Here."</p><p>Bakugo simply just glared back at Ben as Izuku rubbed his hair at all the yelling that was going on. Quite frankly, he was never really good when there was yelling. Or at least negative yelling anway. He was just fine whenever All Might was yelling as he usually did. He usually got all shaky and nervous whenever Bakugo yelled or hell even just really looked in his direction. He hated it.</p><p>“Look, let’s just forget about it for now and move onto the next people so they don’t miss their chance alright?!”</p><p>Izuku exclaimed, shocking everyone in the room before All Might simply nodded. All Might wasn’t the only one to notice how shaky Izuku was.</p><p>Ben backed off with a huff and stalked back to his corner with a sigh, determined to ignore Bakugo least he inadvertently triggers Izuku again. </p><p>Things were pretty awkward after that. The others had their chances to try and win with some pretty interesting and sort of fun results. Soon enough it was Momo and Ben as villains against Todoroki and Shoji as heroes. A pretty interesting matchup to say the least. Ben was basically a natural while Todoroki was put in on request so he had to be good.</p><p>Upon getting the results of his villain status Ben grinned and whooped. </p><p>"Alright! Time to show you all how a real villain fights, not like the berserker Bakugo was. So you all better pay attention!" </p><p>Ben waves as he exits with Momo to enter the building and guard the fake nuke.</p><p>"Seeing that we're up against Todoroki we should probably expect some power from him since he got in on a recommendation like you did right Momo?"  </p><p>"Power isn't the only factor, but yes we did get in that way."</p><p>Ben nodded but that also probably meant that power was a large factor in it. If any of his years of heroing has proven anything it’s that people with power usually think highly of themselves and he can use that to his advantage.</p><p>"Seeing as we don't know the extent of his power we should focus on reinforcement of the room. I'll set up a barrier between the various entrances, you can make it as difficult as you can to get to the payload."</p><p>With that, Ben crosses his legs as he floats in the air, a thin shell of Mana holding him up as one by one the windows and doorway was sealed as thick as he could make barriers currently. Nowhere near Gwen's in strength but they would hold up against even a tank for prolonged periods. </p><p>Once the hero team got the ok to do so the barriers came in handy as they blocked Todoroki's ice from coming inside when he tried to freeze the entire building. </p><p>This blocking of the ice would have to force Todorki to enter the building. There were a couple of ways this could go down. Ben could use his mana constructs which were impressive but not as impressive as Gwen’s. He could turn into one of his incredibly quick aliens to take them out efficiently. He could use some of his more mental aliens to get into Todoroki’s head. So many different options.</p><p>Ben grinned as he turned into Ghostfreak, the chains on him rattling in a etheral way as his eye moved to his back to look at Momo. </p><p>"I'll keep them busy, this shouldn't take too long."</p><p>Ghostfreak hissed out a chuckle as he turned into mist. </p><p>"It'll be fun to show Todoroki he can't rely on just his power alone for fights. Sometimes no matter what you do, you'll never stand a ghost of a chance." </p><p>In no time at all Ghostfreak was peering at his temporary foes through a wall before grinning, making sure to have his voice echo. </p><p>"My my, that was a good move you know. But unfortunately for you we delt with the ice. Tell me… have any of you ever seen a ghost?" </p><p>As Ghostfreak talked he made sure to rattle his chains and made a show of turning off and on his invisibility to make it look like he was skipping space entirely between movements. </p><p>His chest mouth smirked as Ghostfreak went to grab at the seams in his middle. </p><p>"Wanna see a dead body?" </p><p>Without waiting for a response he ripped himself open revealing his insides and the swarming tentacles therein as a unholy screech filled the building.</p><p>The rest of the students watched in horror as they saw the alien’s insides being revealed and tentacles swarming and moving in an uncanny moment. Jesus Christ this was horrifying to watch.</p><p>“Well...that’s horrifying.”</p><p>“Really really horrifying.”</p><p>“A-Are those tentacles?! Did he rip his skin open?!”</p><p>“Let’s just be glad that Ben isn’t a villain and on our side.”</p><p>“Yeah heheh...but he’s just a little too good at playing villain for my taste…”</p><p>Izuku stared at the screen, split between terrified and impressed. He was playing the role of creepy villain well but as others have stated too well for comfort.</p><p>Done playing with them Ghostfreak vanished from sight as he turned into mist again before reappearing in front of Todoroki. </p><p>"How's that saying go? Ah yes, sticks and stones might break my bones, but ghosts will always haunt me."</p><p>With that Ghostfreak possessed Todoroki who gained an equally chilling smirk as both sides of his body activated their Quirks in a steady controlled manner. </p><p>"Wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>He turns to Shoji as black lines form on his body and quick as can be he was frozen in place. </p><p>With that done Ghostfreak let Todoroki go who promptly passed out as Ben transformed back to normal and gave a nearby camera a bow. The rest of the class just looked at the scene terrified, impressed but terrified nonetheless.</p><p>“Wow...that was...wow.”</p><p>“So, I’m scared of a dude with the middle name Kirby now.”</p><p>“Jesus, I sure hope he doesn’t have any other forms that are like that! That was horrifying!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just seeing him control Todoroki like some uncanny puppetmaster ugh! No thank you!”</p><p>“Todoroki was admitted here by request as well. How was Ben not? He’s incredible!”</p><p>Ben grins as he waits for All Might to give the all clear for passing the simulation while breaking the ice around Shoji. </p><p>"Sorry if I scared you badly but I couldn't resist. It's always fun playing the part of a bad guy, ya know?"</p><p>“Y-Yeah.”</p><p>All Might hesitated for a moment still thinking over Ben’s creepy performance before speaking.</p><p>“Alright you guys! Villains win! Good work! Meet us all back here!”</p><p>Ben nods and makes a Mana platform to carry Todoroki as the ones upstairs vanish. As he does he adds a bit of Mana to his forehead to wake him up faster, noticing the burned tissue on his face and deciding to ask later if he'd like it healed as an apology for going a tad overboard.</p><p>“No. It’s fine.”</p><p>Todoroki was always the more stoic type anyway. Besides, it’s not like there was much point in trying anyway.</p><p>Izuku smiled at the screen happy that Ben won but it did make him feel like he was cheated out of something. He didn’t know what exactly but it was something. It’s not like he got to finish his round and truthfully he’d rather not go up against Bakugo after that. He wasn’t necessarily mad about it but still.</p><p>Soon enough, the class returned to the classroom talking about each of their battles trying not to mention Izuku and Bakugo’s confrontation as the blonde looked just about ready to explode. </p><p>"All Might Sensei, I really hope we get to do something like that again. Though if possible I wouldn't mind taking on the entire class if we do. I'm not sure what the objective could be unfortunately. Ah, maybe stopping a assasination attempt? You could be the hypothetical target and they can be the elite team sent in to stop me. I could even restrict myself to 3 forms and distribute profiles for them…"</p><p>Ben rubs his chin in thought before shaking his head. </p><p>"Though I'd understand if we can't really suggest material in case you have lessons planned in advance."</p><p>All Might rubbed his bright hair back liking the idea but he did have lessons in plan and plus he probably wouldn’t be the only one teaching the class anyway. Those consequences he needed to talk to the school board about.</p><p>“Young Ben! While the idea is great, I do have other lessons planned! Plus, I don’t think putting the whole group against one person in a match is right! Plus...I’m not really worried for you, you can handle yourself but Bakugo might try something.”</p><p>All Might said bending down and whispering the last part into the teen’s ear.</p><p>"Oh. Yeah. That makes sense. Speaking of which I think it'd be good if you announced whatever punishment they give you both to the class if you weren't planning to already. Ah and as I said I'd be ok with being punished too if they seem it right."</p><p>Ben whispers back mentally berating himself for not factoring Bakugo. All Might nodded. While the others were doing their own runs, All Might had notified the school about their punishments. It was unfortunate but necessary.</p><p>“Alright everyone listen up! As of now I will have an assistant at all times before I can teach on my own! And young Bakugo has one more chance but if he messes up he’ll be expelled from UA!”</p><p>This instantly caused anger out of the blonde asking why and just straight up complaining.</p><p>“Oh come on that’s bullshit!”</p><p>“I can assure you it’s not young man! Instead of complaining why not try to look at it more critically? When put in situations like these you can do two things, you can hate it or you can learn from it!”</p><p>Ben nods. </p><p>"After all I doubt you'd have liked being in Izuku's place if he failed to dodge and I wasn't there. Unless you're saying you'd be fine with a permanently disfigured body from a explosion that should never have been used in school grounds?"</p><p>He asks as he quirks an eyebrow and looking at the teen. The teen looked back at Ben before tsking and looking to the side.</p><p>“Yeah. Whatever.”</p><p>“But for now, the school day is over! Go home and rest up for tomorrow! A new day means new experiences! Take what you learned from this day and use it your advantage! You’re dismissed!”</p><p>The students nodded before beginning to file out of the classroom. Izuku let out a small smile before walking up to Ben.</p><p>“You want to get something to eat?”</p><p>"Sure, anywhere in mind?"</p><p>“I know a place, come on!”</p><p>The two soon found themselves at a restaurant and sat down eating as they talked. As expected Izuku wanted to know more about Ben’s universe since it wasn’t everyday you get an opportunity like this.</p><p>“So what’s your world like?”</p><p>"Hmmm well it's a lot more advanced than here since alien and human cohabitation is in full swing. In fact all the forms you've seen me transform into are each a member of a different alien species."</p><p>“Really?! So you said you’re popular right? Are there no other heroes in your world? Or is it like here where people have to fight for popularity?” </p><p>"Fight for popularity? No no. Being a hero isn't about that where I'm from and shouldn't be anywhere frankly. I'm a member of the Plumbers, who are basically universal police helping to enforce cosmic law. I'm just really popular because I've helped restore two species from the brink of extinction (one of whom wanted to commit galactic Omnicide previously), and… well I have been put on trial by the universe like I said previously. At that point people really can't not know who you are, especially when it was live streamed to everyone around the universe for real time voting on if I was guilty or not." </p><p>“Oh! Well it’s just being a hero is a job here and less popularity means less money. It is sort of selfish yeah. I suppose in your world it’s more like a noble thing to do. I was thinking of having a day job for money. Also you keep mentioning that. What happened that you were put on trial?”</p><p>Ben laughs and shakes his head. </p><p>"It's not that we don't get paid, we do, it's just that the only examples I've seen of people doing it for fame or glory eventually just started staging accidents to solve. As for what I did… I'll let you finish eating first before I tell you. I wouldn't want you to choke after all."</p><p>Izuku nodded chuckling and finished before looking at Ben interested to see what got Ben put on trial by the universe itself.</p><p>Ben shrugs and scratches his neck self consciously. </p><p>"Well… I used one of my forms to recreate the universe after it was destroyed, and apparently that was in violation of the Multiversal Preservation Act, which I didn't even know existed at the time."</p><p>“Woah...heavy. So how’d you get out of that? Also one of your forms recreated a whole universe?! Ben! You are way too awesome!”</p><p>He smiles and eats a chilli fri before laughing a bit.</p><p>"Well I did a trial by combat. I won but still got fined a bit for it. Definitely don't want to do that again."</p><p>“Huh. Jeez so end of the world stuff is normal for you huh? So how long does that take before it becomes just another day?”</p><p>Ben does a so so motion.</p><p>"I wouldn't say it happens too often. Planetary stuff is more frequent than galactic and higher. After all most people aren't insane enough to destroy a galaxy much less the universe or all of reality."</p><p>“Huh. Well thank God for that. Honestly, I think the only real dangerous thing I’ve seen besides what almost happened today was when that monster was destroying part of the city...or when I almost got killed by that sludge monster. Yeah. Not a fun time.”</p><p>"Ah, right that happened a bit before I arrived here right?"</p><p>“Yeah...not a pleasant experience. As it turns out, being suffocated isn’t fun. But hey! Did put a lot of things into perspective so there’s that.”</p><p>"Yeah… I've almost been choked to death plenty of times. Definitely not fun. Ah, which reminds me I was wondering if you'd like to be taught Mana manipulation, it's how I create all those energy constructs. I figured if you get good enough at it you can heal yourself in case I'm not available."</p><p>“Seriously?! Yeah, I’d love that! You saved me a lot using those!”</p><p>"Great! Though I don't know how easy it'd be for you to pick up really. It took me a year and a half to do it and my cousin was teaching me."</p><p>“Well practice takes time! Plus it’ll really help me in becoming a more efficient hero! You’d also be teaching me! You’re just the...best Ben.”</p><p>Izuku said smiling like an excited kid. Truthfully, anything that came to being a hero made Izuku smile brightly like that. It wasn’t even Ben’s powers that really made him smile so widely. It was just Ben himself. He was a true hero and a great friend.. </p><p>Ben chuckled and winked playfully as he smirks.</p><p>"Keep going on like that and I'll think you're flirting with me with how much you praise me you know."</p><p>He shrugs and chuckles as he smiled while Izuku turned the other way for a moment to hide his small blush.</p><p>"Besides no need to thank me, anyone decent would have done the things I have and even most indecent people would see the value of having a universe to live in."</p><p>“Yeah, so I’ll have to squeeze in time training with you while I train my body to handle One for All. How should we go about it?”</p><p>"Oh, I can just let you use my workout equipment in my apartment if you want. I can upload the books I read on Mana Manipulation and Magic into you since I don't have them on hand, at least nothing for beginners anyway. That way you can practice trying to use your Mana whenever you aren't busy with other things."</p><p>He hums slightly in thought before shrugging. </p><p>"Hell, you can even sleep over if you want to. We do live next door after all."</p><p>“I could yeah. Sounds good Ben. By the way, All Might told me why One for All is shattering my body so bad. While it’s true I did train it to hold it, I rushed it and overworked myself. Which I...can’t disagree with. I did find myself collapsing a lot more due to the excess training. I guess that one’s on me.”</p><p>Izuku explained chuckling as he looked down at the table. He was so excited at the chance of being a hero and inheriting All Might’s quirk that he overdid the training. So much so that half the time he could barely feel his limbs. He should’ve taken it easy. Izuku mentally berated himself for such a childish mistake.</p><p>"I was wondering about that but each time I asked you if you were ok you'd insist you were. Did you cause permanent damage?"</p><p>“No no! I mean, I’m fine now! But I probably should’ve told you about those times I had trouble getting up in the morning...Sorry…”</p><p>Ben huffs as he sips his smoothie. </p><p>"Idiot. What good would a hero be if he was too exhausted to hero? I should know. I used to do 4 all nighters in a row."</p><p>Izuku looked down rubbing his head with slight guilt. It’s just he was so used to others having to help make whatever progress he had. He wanted to be a hero? He needed a quirk which All Might provided. He needed to get into UA? Uraraka while not giving her points still influenced something. His body was broken putting a halt into superheroing? Ben came in and healed him. He was grateful for it all but for once he’d just like to get something done himself. Nothing coming in last minute to save him.</p><p>Ben frowns at the look on his face and pokes his forehead with a chuckle</p><p>"Hey now, I can't help you feel better if you don't tell me what's wrong."</p><p>“I don’t know, it’s just...I’d like to do something on my own without anything coming to save my butt at the last second. I’m grateful for all the help I’m getting but it’s kind of self deprecating you know? I mean a hero has to rely on himself at times. I can’t always rely on others because there’s going to be a time when there won’t be others! It’ll just be myself and I can’t just break every bone in my body and hope someone saves the day! I have to be better! I...need to be better.”</p><p>It was something that had been bothering him for awhile. Heroes teamed up with others sure but they were usually able to deal with problems on their own. Izuku didn’t want everything to just be him failing but then some random coincidence or chance saves him in the end. Izuku looked at his hand and sighed.</p><p>"Really now? Who was it that worked out your body to get where you are? Who spent hours and hours studying and analyzing all things Quirk?"</p><p>“...Me…”</p><p>Ben nods as he points his straw at him. </p><p>"And who was it that tried to save Bakugo even after years of bullying and knowing you didn't have a Quirk? You again. Just because you have people that care about you doesn't mean you're any less of a Hero. Trust me, that way leads to something like the first time I met my future self. He got so obsessed with Heroing by himself so no one else gets hurt and, sure, he singlehandedly stopped all crime on Earth but it was slowly killing him inside. Luckily he seems to have learned his lesson by the time I left and started to have fun again."</p><p>Ben moves his hand to point at Izuku with the straw. </p><p>"What I'm trying to say is that relying on others doesn't make you less of a hero. Given how long you've had your Quirk it's expected you'd need help. Ah… I just thought of something, are you done with your food? If so we should head back to my place, I'm curious to see something."</p><p>Izuku nods as he finishes the last of his food, mulling over what Ben said on the way back to his apartment. As much as he hated to admit it, he really has been playing catch up. Still, all the more reason to try harder than everyone else to catch up!</p><p>Once they were both inside Ben vanished in his characteristic green flash and in his place was a vampire looking alien who latched on to a bookcase to hang upside down. </p><p>"I do my best thinking in this form upside down… Whampire here can see the life energy of others. If you can, can you please summon up your Quirk like you're going to use it but not actually do so?"</p><p>Izuku nodded and looked at his arm once more. He had to try and summon it without using it. Alright. Izuku started to focus and concentrate really hard feeling the strange powerful energy build up in his arm once more. He wasn’t going to expel it out this time...hopefully his arm doesn’t explode.</p><p>Whampire lets out an ahhh as he appears in front of Izuku's arm, drool almost escaping his mouth as he stares at the absolutely absurd amount of Mana being channeled through his body. </p><p>"I see your problem now, too much Mana in too little fine a point! Try distributing it across your body like so."</p><p>As he says so a thin shell of Mana wrapped around Whampire's body. Izuku watched carefully as Whampire did it and tried to replicate it. That was also probably why his body part usually hurt so much along his excess exercise. He was usually focusing all of his power into one point all at once.</p><p>Izuku let some of the incredible energy release from his hand and move to the rest of his body. It was slightly uncomfortable but it wasn’t hurting so there was that.</p><p>Whampire nods as he licks his lips before transforming back into Ben with a blush as he coughed. </p><p>"Sorry, that form is basically a space vampire in case you couldn't tell. The amount of Mana you were emitting was… getting hard to resist to eat. Erm, anyway how much would you say that is in terms of your total power output?"</p><p>Ben asked as he got out his hero costume to begin working on it. Izuku didn’t bother to question Ben eating his Mana as Whampire. Something told him he didn’t want to know. It did make him blush though.</p><p>“I...seventy percent? I was trying hard to force that power out but I could’ve tried harder.” </p><p>Ben blinked. </p><p>"Huh? No no! Go lower. As low as you can until it doesn't hurt to draw it out. After that is done practice using it automatically without having to think about it. If I'm right it should boost up every part of your body equally with no harm to you, and getting more fit will allow you to draw in more power later."</p><p>Izuku nodded and tried once more. He needed to try and go as low as he could. Izuku took a deep breath before letting out and trying again. The power inside him reawakened and was starting to spread throughout his body once more. He was going as low as he could but it wasn’t hurting! Honestly, he didn’t really feel anything in either way but that was progress right?</p><p>"Once you've gotten it as low as you can without it hurting, tell me at what percentage you feel it at. We should give it a name too if only to catagorize your different percentage levels. I have names for all my forms back home actually, I just haven't been using them much here since that'd give away my location whenever I Hero."</p><p>“I...I think it’s about thirty now. It’s not hurting so that’s good...Wait all your heroes have names? So like what you’d shout them out whenever you’d transform?”</p><p>Izuku asked finding that to be kind of funny honestly.</p><p>Ben pouts seeing the laughter in his eyes. </p><p>"Well yeah, basically. I use it to strike fear into my enemies because some of my forms coming out mean I'm not playing around. I actually tore apart my arch nemesis Vilgax when he got me too angry at one point. He didn't die or anything but that's more because of how much of a tenatious bastard he is than me trying to spare his life. I can't count the times we've tried to kill each other at this point. Having a universal conquerer after you since you were ten… well it definitely builds up some resentment on both sides."</p><p>“Jeez. I can’t imagine going through all that. Well, that’s pretty strong willed of you not to just end it when you have the chance.”</p><p>Ben laughs as he shakes his head. </p><p>"I can't say I haven't thought about unfreezing him so he'd die from just being most of a torso and a head honestly. But that wouldn't be enough punishment for his crimes. He's destroyed around a dozen planets after all and killed billions upon billions of lives. Hell at one point he even managed to kill an infinite number of lives. But… knowing that he's aware and frozen, brooding on his loss for years… well I can't say it doesn't feel good to think about it."</p><p>“Huh. Well regardless of whatever you choose to do in that situation. I could say you’re in the right in both. Sparing him does show your mercy and that you’re a hero not the executioner. But on the other hand, genocider so letting him die probably wouldn’t make anyone mad. But I’m sure you’re right in keeping him frozen.”</p><p>Ben scratches his cheek in thought, currently the small fry from like alien Grey Matter. </p><p>"I wouldn't really call his situation merciful. That'd be putting him into a induced coma. He is after all aware of every single second while he's frozen. The look of hate he gave me once I told him his former empire joined the Plumbers with open arms was delicious and so satisfying."</p><p>As Grey Matter talked he was busy taring apart his microwave, toaster, and a medical syringe and in moments Ben had what he wanted. A DNA sampler that'd work on even his smallest of aliens.</p><p>“Well, sure maybe not merciful. But I can’t blame you for that.”</p><p>Ben quickly turned into 4 forms in rapid succession before turning back into Grey Matter and picking up the sampler again, now loaded with Nanomech, Gutrot, Upgrade, and Lenopan samples. Hooking it up to his computer he started to run simulations on possible DNA combinations to get a sort of nanochip like goop that can be applied to his suit and instantly outfit it with technology and chemical warfare synched up to his watch and thus master control. If his calculations were right, and they always were, by the time he's synthesized the purpleish goop they'd make his costume much akin to what his Nanomech form could do already paired with Upgrade's ignoring of the square cube law and the Lenopan's nigh unlimited shapeshifting.  </p><p>Izuku at this point was laying on Ben’s bed throwing a ball up and down as Ben worked. Izuku wasn’t stupid by any means, quite intelligent actually. But different planes here so he’d basically be of no help.</p><p>“So who’s your smartest alien?” </p><p>"Ah you're looking at it actually. Grey Matter belongs to a race of hyper intelligent aliens. It's no exaggeration that even the dumbest of their species would make the smartest of most any other look like a barely formed fetus in comparison intellect wise. To tell you the truth I'm still not sure how my smart forms even work considering they flat out seem to know things I've never even studied let alone seen before."</p><p>The frog shrugged as he transformed back into Ben now that the simulation was on auto and would continue to work until it found the right combination. </p><p>Ben laughed as he sat on a nearby chair. </p><p>"Sorry if I was ignoring you. It's just Nanomech, the really small alien you saw me turn into briefly, is part of a hivemind and I had to make sure the resulting nano goop I was making didn't suddenly gain sentience since… that'd be bad."</p><p>Izuku chuckled at that as he continued to throw the ball up and down.</p><p>“No it’s fine! And yeah that does sound bad. Ok how bout this? Personal favorite alien? And considering all the aliens you have now, if you had to limit it to ten. What would be your choices?”</p><p>Ben leaned back and huffed as he thought before shaking his head. </p><p>"I can't really answer that sorry. I would have said Feedback was my favorite if you asked 11 year old me but now… they all hold equal value to me and are each useful in different situations. As for 10 aliens assuming I'd only ever have those… well you've seen 6 of them today alright. Ghostfreak, Nanomech, Gutrot, Upgrade, Grey Matter, Lenopan. The last 4 would be Clockwork, the Pugnavore form I told you about when I asked if you wanted to tour the Galaxy, Gravvatack, and Echo Echo."</p><p>Ben points to the scanner as an explanation. </p><p>"See, I'd use Grey Matter to do something like I'm doing now. Combining the DNA of the four I showed you here to create what'd basically amount to a technological singularity due to the inherent adaptability of Nanomech paired with Upgrade's ability to significantly enhance technology. I'd also tinker with the Lenopan sample to add Gutrot's ability to create any chemical on the fly and Nanomech again to create the world's best smart clothes that'd act like a biological version of the previous combination."</p><p>Ben blushes and coughs. </p><p>"Sorry if I'm boring you but I've had a lot of time to think about that hypothetical myself. The other 4 are for drastic measures. Gravvatack is so powerful he can create a blackhole, Echo Echo can contain a nuke via sound waves and provides me with extra lives via clone spam, the Pugnavore form lets me choose the battlefield or if need be escape, and Clockwork is juuuuuuust in case I need to manipulate time for whatever reason."</p><p>“Well those make sense! Let’s say, you’re going up against someone who has all your powers at once! What do you do then?”</p><p>Izuku asked laying upside down on the bedside smiling at Ben.</p><p>Ben laughs at the question as he leans forward. </p><p>"Funny you should ask that, my best friend back home used to go crazy when he absorbed too much energy, and he actually used to have most of my powers at once but only a tenth of their original strength. It was pretty hard to deal with most times, thankfully I had help honestly. Otherwise he'd have drained me dry."</p><p>“Dude. Your life just keeps on surprising me. Was the great Ben Tennyson ever good with romance?”</p><p>Izuku asked getting back up to make sure he didn’t get dizzy from all the blood rushing to his brain.</p><p>Ben shrugged as he looked to the floor and chuckled. </p><p>"I mean, not really no. There's multiple people back home who only like one of my forms and my longest term girlfriend was ok for a while but… it rapidly deteriorated once my identity was made public and she started to get upset at me prioritizing saving lives over our hangout time or problems with my unwanted fame I couldn't even control."</p><p>Ben chuckled self deprecatingly as he shrugged again. </p><p>"Then again I can't really fault her for wanting a normal relationship. After all, not many people would stick around with someone that could be on the other side of the universe the next day brokering peace between warring species or whatever."</p><p>He shakes his head and laughs. </p><p>"That and I'm honestly so busy back home I barely get days off for weeks at a time, so I'm too busy to even go on a date even if I wanted to."</p><p>He blinked as he looked at Izuku in curiosity. </p><p>"Why do you ask? I hope you aren't asking to see if I'm available because erm… I'm really 18. I was just deaged once I stepped through the portal to 15. So it'd be pretty awkward to date with how young you are."</p><p>“Really? Huh. Well I guess I was just curious.”</p><p>Izuku blushed for a moment but shook his head. He felt bad for bringing up bad memories. He got up from Ben’s bed and gave him a hug despite how awkward that was given Ben was sitting and letting go.</p><p>“Sorry for bringing up bad memories. You’re doing your best and being a hero isn’t just something you put off. You’re a great hero and an even greater person Ben.”</p><p>Ben blinked as he smiled and hugged Izuku back briefly. </p><p>"Heh, thanks Izuku. I guess I've been wanting to get that off my chest for a while but you know… too busy and any time spent in a psych appointment might be time when I'm needed to deal with something back home."</p><p>Ben pokes his chest with a grin. </p><p>"Also I'm not the only great hero here, you're definitely on your way to top hero status."</p><p>Izuku smiled at Ben’s words happily. It wasn’t often he heard that so of course it made him giddy. Izuku soon sat back down on Ben’s bed and laid down.</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll need to train though.”</p><p>Ben hums in thought. </p><p>"I'd ask if you'd be interested in doing Vigilante work with me but I wouldn't want you to accidentally maim someone."</p><p>Izuku’s eyes widened as he sat up and looked at Ben.</p><p>“You’re doing vigilante work?!”</p><p>Ben blinked in surprise as he looked at Izuku oddly and shrugged. </p><p>"Yeah? I mentioned it a bit ago today. Thought you heard. I'm not about to wait for some piece of paper that says I can use my powers to save lives. Even if I wasn't as experienced as I am now I'd still do it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if someone died who I could have saved just because society deems it illegal. After all, what's legal isn't always what's right and Heroes do what's right no matter the cost."</p><p>Izuku really couldn’t help but agree. Truthfully, if Izuku could control his powers now he’d probably try to do some himself. One because heroes don’t wait to save people and two he’d probably die of boredom of having a quirk and not using it. A bit selfish sure but he’s got the right mentality. Izuku nodded laying back on the bed.</p><p>“Uh...yeah I can’t really argue with that. Just be careful alright? I don’t want that to get you into any trouble.”</p><p>Ben snickers as he turns into Ghostfreak as he turns into mist. </p><p>"With this form? They'd never stand a chance of finding me, let alone finding any evidence of my powers. With XLR8 I can patrol this entire perfector and Ghostfreak makes it easy to stop crimes without anyone noticing."</p><p>As he stops talking Ben turns back and sits back down. </p><p>"If I was sloppy you'd have heard of me on the news by now. After all, I've been doing Vigilante work since I got here."</p><p>“Yeah...yeah that makes sense for you honestly. Well you’re helping people and that’s all that matters...Want to play video games?” </p><p>Ben nods and grins. </p><p>"Sure, do you have any or do you want to play one of mine?"</p><p>“I do have a few but I’d love to try a few of yours...bet you I could beat you!”</p><p>Ben laughs as he ruffled his hair and plugs in his gameoctagon loading up a Sumo Slammers beat em up projected from a holoscreen. Two virtual controllers pop into existence in front of it. </p><p>"Why fight against each other when we can fight together hm?" </p><p>Ben asked as he handed over the virtual controller and explained how to play and All Things Sumo Slammers. Izuku nodded and the two started to play. Izuku was actually pretty good at it. Playing together was a bit more fun than fighting against one another he could admit. The two played up until they needed to sleep for tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were all piled on a bus heading to learn more about rescue training which included accidents, shipwrecks, natural disasters, and so forth. All Might and Aizawa Sensei had decided to accompany them on this trip. </p><p>They were planning on coming either way but Aizawa was put as All Might’s personal assistant for teaching much to his chagrin, it was almost impossible to get sleep in with how boisterous he was… though given the screw up earlier Aizawa supposed that was a good thing. </p><p>It'd also help keep an eye on this Ben Tennyson...something about the way he intervened and lectured All Might in front of everyone definitely says he's not only used to being in charge, but far more experienced than any kid his age had a right to be.</p><p>During the ride Tsu had made mention of how Izuku’s quirk was similar to All Might’s. Izuku wasn’t good on lying on the spot so he had to blabber his way through it like usual.</p><p>“You could do a lot of cool and flashy stuff with a quirk like that. My hardening isn’t really the same.”</p><p>"Hm? What do you mean Kirishima? You can do a lot with that especially if you can selectively harden parts of your body. Imagining you with something like Krav Maga is… honestly a bit frightening. Or even the Drunken Fist, if you could selectively harden and sharpen parts of your body you'd basically be able to multiply the amount of force you can bring into a fight."</p><p>“Oh you think so? Yeah it is kind of cool and strong but it would make things a lot easier if it was a bit flashier!”</p><p>“My naval laser is the perfect combination of style and strength!”</p><p>“Yeah but super lame if it gives you stomach aches after using it sweetie!”</p><p>“Well I know one thing though. If any of our classmates have pro quirks, it’s Ben, Todorki, and Bakugo.”</p><p>“Yeah but Bakugo is always angry so he’ll never be that popular.”</p><p>This caused Izuku and Bakugo to get surprised at Tsu’s sudden bluntness.</p><p>“What did you say?! I’ll kick your ass!”</p><p>“See?”</p><p>Ben snickered as he coughed. </p><p>"Yeah, being angry all the time just kinda gives away your Quirk doesn't it? I mean obviously the person with explosive outbursts would have a Quirk to match…. It'd actually be a pretty effective psychological warfare tool to be a silent fighter for you. Like an explosive ninja, once they hear you coming it'd be too late."</p><p>Bakugo didn’t have anything to say to that but only just covered his mouth looking out the window muttering.</p><p>“Plus, it’d probably do you some good to take some anger management classes. You know, reshape your temper and personality to be a little less like...that. It’s sort of like hot fire and garbage...in a volcano.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?! I’m gonna make you regret coming to this school!”</p><p>“See you’re only proving my point!”</p><p>“This conversation is so disgusting.”</p><p>“Yeah but it’s kind of funny watching them fight!”</p><p>"Hmm out of curiosity how do you all think you'd fight if you had Bakugo's Quirk? I'd probably use some type of triggered heat pads to build up sweat faster for a finishing blow and I'd definitely focus on using the environment as much as I could for smokescreens."</p><p>Ben said as he rubbed his chin in thought.</p><p>“Honestly I’d be too happy with having exploding hands to come up with good battle strategy at first.”</p><p>Ben laughs and shrugs. </p><p>"I suppose that's true but flashiness isn't everything. Skill and smarts often triumph over power and experience."</p><p>Ben leaned in to whisler to Izuku with a smile.</p><p>"I should know. Vilgax was at least 300 years old when I first fought him you know."</p><p>“Seriously?! How’d you win then?”</p><p>Izuku whispered back, interested in how Ben won against an at least 300 year old being. That’s a lot of experience and combat intelligence considering he was a genocider.</p><p>"Simple, I didn't do it alone. Teamwork makes the dream work and all that jazz. You can do most anything with good teamwork."</p><p>Izuku smiled and nodded at Ben’s words. It was the truth and the best part was that Izuku has friends! It wasn’t like before, he had people who really cared for him! Aizawa Sensei soon turned to the class on the bus and spoke.</p><p>“Hey listen up! We’re about to park and leave the bus. So I don’t want any of you idiots fooling around or setting a bad example. Got it?”</p><p>“YES SIR!”</p><p>They were soon off the bus and met another hero 13. An astronaut like hero who could create black hole suction from her fingertips. Pretty cool if you asked all of them. They all walked inside and marveled over all the different centers they had for rescue training.</p><p>"Wow this place is like an amusement park!"</p><p>13 soon gave a speech about how they were going to be using their powers not to hurt or fight anyone but to save others. Quirks can be deadly when not trained in all ways of using them and with proper training, you’ll end up hurting a lot more people than you’re saving. After all, one of the fundamentals of being a hero is saving people and making sure they’re safe. Aizawa Sensei soon spoke.</p><p>“Right. Now that we’re here let’s get to it.”</p><p>The students were amped up for doing the rescue training but soon the lights started to flicker getting everyone’s attention. Even the teachers were shocked so this wasn't planned. Soon a swirling vortex started to appear at one of the fountains and a bunch of creepy looking villains and thugs started to come out of the vortex. All Might and Aizawa Sensei stiffened as they looked at the people coming through.</p><p>“13! Keep the students safe! This is real everyone! Those are villains!”</p><p>Ben glared at the obvious attempt to gang up on a class of Heroes as he stiffened. In a flash of light he was gone and in his place was Gravvatck in case they decided to teleport drop villains near them.</p><p>"What's the big idea, are you second rate villains so incompetent you need a small army to deal with a class of year 1 Hero students?"</p><p>Ben yelled out wanting to bait them into making the first move as he put a Mana barrier construct around 13 and the others in his class, the inherent multi dimensional properties of it making it a great defense for teleporters.</p><p>The one with multiple hands all over his body and face stared at the group with that one unnerving eye and simply just laughed. Sort of like a child really. A giddy homicidal child. The group of villains soon started walking towards the group. Their “army” would deal with 13 and the children with the help of Kurogiri when they separate them all. Tomura Shigaraki was after All Might for their one goal...to kill him.</p><p>“I’m not here for you children. I’m just here for All Might! Just to kill the Symbol of Peace that’s all!”</p><p>They all gasped as they all stared at All Might who only stared forward with that fearless grin. This wasn’t good in theory. If they all came here with that intent, then they must’ve found a way to actually kill him. They would have to be careful about this. </p><p>"Hey, 13 aren't there automatic defense systems in this place? Why hasn't an alarm been rung? Also how'd they know we would be here today, an insider maybe?"</p><p>Ben asked as he stared at the villains making sure to expand the gravity field naturally formed around Gravvatack to only operate past the boundary of his Mana field. It wouldn't be all that strong but it'd definitely cause the villains to be lighter causing them to adjust to the new normal.</p><p>“Yes, one of their quirks must be interfering with the alarms! We do have those put in place! We just need to find out which one!”</p><p>Kurogiri let out a startled noise as he attempted to wormhole his way in only for him to exit just outside the strange green barrier. He grunted as he focused on keeping his smoke self together due to the lighter gravity outside it. </p><p>"My my. It seems like one of you has a Quirk that can cancel mine out. How frustrating. Still this shouldn't take long to get past."</p><p>In a few moments another hole appeared on top of the shield as tons of water fell along with a shipwreck.  </p><p>Gravvatack grunted as the hole closed and the full weight of the ship bared down on the shield, rapid cracks beginning to form. He clenched his fists as he inverted the ships gravity to send it right at the pale manic with hand coverings as the barrier broke from the strain. With another hand he formed another gravity field on Kurogiri in an effort to take him out of the fight. </p><p>Said smoke-like villain grunted in pain as gravity started to compress on the solid part of his body breaking a few ribs even as he opened holes to drop the students in disparate locations except unfortunately for Gravvatack himself who was floating in the air.</p><p>Izuku struggled to open his eyes as he saw the blue background around him. He held his breath realizing he was underwater and soon felt something wrap around his torso. It was a giant tongue! He felt himself being pulled up over the water and gasped for air as he turned to see Tsu retracting her length tongue into her mouth.</p><p>“T-Thank you Asui.”</p><p>“How many times have I told you to call me Tsu? Ribbit.”</p><p>“Oh right! S-Sorry!”</p><p>Izuku soon turned and noticed 13 pop out of the water as well. Well that was a relief, they weren’t totally without help in this water.</p><p>“13! Over here!”</p><p>The space suited hero noticed the two kids and swam over admittedly with slight difficulty. She wasn’t that used to being in the water.</p><p>“You kids ok?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, we’re fine. What do you think we should do here?”</p><p>“Well looking at the villain’s so called army they only seemed to be low level thugs. They most likely underestimated you but that also brings up another question and possibly a bigger problem.”</p><p>“Yeah, if their goal was to kill All Might then they probably should’ve brought stronger villains than those common thugs. They must have some trump card that we don’t know about. Let’s get out this water and then we can-Oh no!”</p><p>Izuku turned to see a few villains with water based quirks swimming towards them. Shit, what was he going to do?!</p><p>As that was happening the ship finally neared the white haired man only for the hulking monstrosity near him to step in to take the brunt of the impact, roaring as it punched a clean hole through the ship so it'd miss him completely even as it landed in a crumbled heap. </p><p>"My, it seems at least one of your students isn't afraid to go for the kill. Unfortunately for you All Might, my Nomu here can deal with you as easily as this ship. Nomu, kill them all."</p><p>With an almost pleased roar it attempted to do just that rushing towards Aizawa with incredible speed. </p><p>Gravvtacked tsked as his plan to end this fight early failed even as he further increased the Gs on the teleporter and wrapped himself in Mana just in case he could use his gates to cut people in half. </p><p>"If I increase the gravity any more you'll implode and collapse in on yourself. Considering your stated intention to kill someone I'd be well within my rights to kill you. So, I'll make you a deal. Information for your life. If I stop now you might very well be able to live without a respirator for the rest of your life."</p><p>This only caused the smile on Shigaraki’s face to grow even wider although it wasn’t like you could see a lot of it due to the multiple hands on his head.</p><p>“Do you really think I’m afraid to die here? If All Might is killed, then my mission is complete. It’d be a shame that I died but it’ll be a success regardless if I make it through or not! And don’t even begin to think I won’t take a couple of you pawns with me to shatter his spirit beforehand!”</p><p>"Oh? Well alright then. Without you there's no way any of your crew will escape here once we're done."</p><p>Before he could respond Gravvatack did as promised, increasing the gravity so much that space temporarily warped and all at once a huge crater formed in the stone as he imploded, painting the ground red. Without letting himself think about it too much, Ben closed his eyes for a second before seeming to vanish in a flash of green light, a now invisible Ghostfreak charging to attempt to possess Nomu before this got worse. </p><p>Aizawa Sensei was not doing incredibly well as Nomu sent powerful quick punches his way. Something was wrong even after Aizawa removed whatever quirk he seemed to have, he was still just as fast, powerful, and unstoppable. He was strong even without whatever quirk he had. He soon saw that he couldn’t dodge another incoming hit in time and took the hit trying his best to block it. The punch to his face dazed him before sending back a great distance.</p><p>He struggled to get up with his glasses shattered and blood running down his bruised face. Nomu was terrifying. He didn’t speak, he didn’t look angry, he didn’t seem to have any complex thought, he just was. Those blank eyes stared forward as Nomu continued running towards Aizawa before was put to a halt by All Might though even then it looked like All Might was struggling ever so slightly..</p><p>“Enough! I thought your battle was with me! Now then TEXAS SMASH!”</p><p>All Might punched the emotionless figure sending it back a few feet while wind whirled around them crazily. Any other villain would be down for the count but Nomu just seemed to absorb the punch. The beaked brawn only stared forward rushing All Might again sending hits that were blocked and given back to him by All Might. The insane amount of pressure and power continued to be sent out as Nomu continued to keep up with All Might despite taking multiple hits by this point. What the hell was this Nomu?!</p><p>Ghostfreak finally reached the fight and flew into Nomu only for him to be kicked out with a gasp. </p><p>"Senseis Nomu is mindless! I'll try to see if possessing the leader lets me stop him!"</p><p>All Might gave a thumbs up with his signature smile as he continued to keep Nomu at bay and blow out hits to the monster who only seemed to absorb every one of hits. All Might was doing better than he would’ve thanks to Ben healing his wound but he couldn’t keep it up forever. </p><p>With that Ghostfreak dove into him and tsked in his voice as he failed to register to the Nomu before smiling. </p><p>His voice might not register but Ghostfreak would bet the Frankenstein-like monster has been programmed to not hurt him… and given what his Quirk can do…</p><p>Using his stolen body to rush the lab experiment it only took one firm grasp on his leg for Nomu to still least harm his master even as the Quirk got to work turning first one leg than his whole bottom half to dust. </p><p>Even as Shikaragi viewed in horror at his plan falling apart all around him he seethed in utter rage at what he was forced to do, glaring hatefully at the now visible Ghostfreak even as he lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was Ben turning back to normal as he looked at the crater he had to form, a slight look of regret on his face at having to take another life. </p><p>"Seeing as the alarm system has been tampered with and the main threat is gone I could teleport in the staff here to help clean out the villains."</p><p>Nomu wasn’t dead surprisingly enough. He was still making use of his upper body jumping and still trying to lay out powerful blows to kill All Might like his objective called for him to do. </p><p>Though having his bottom half being permanently destroyed did make things a lot easier for All Might. Though Nomu was still a problem considering any one of those hits would obliterate anyone else so they would need to lock him up or find a way to kill him.</p><p>The other students were doing well considering they were only dealing with low level thugs. They messed with the wrong class. Izuku got to one side of the water and nodded over to Tsu and 13 who started to suck up the villains on her side. </p><p>Izuku soon started to focus and a mana construction was created slamming the villains into one group on his side. Perfect. Izuku soon formed his hand into a flicking motion and called for One for All in his middle finger and thumb. </p><p>A large flash of pressure hit the villains head on causing them great damage, knocking them out. He groaned looking at his broken flapping fingers but decided not to focus on it for now.</p><p>“Asui now!”</p><p>“I told you to call me Tsu!”</p><p>Froppie grabbed Izuku with her hand and wrapped up 13 in her tongue and soon jumped out of the water making them get out of the shipwreck zone. The other students started making good progress but these thugs just didn’t know when to quit. </p><p>Unfortunately not every student had a quirk that was good for putting villains out of commissions for longer than a few minutes. They started to get overwhelmed until they soon heard a gunshot go off in the area. </p><p>They all turned to see with smiles growing on their faces to see Ben standing with the rest of the pros.</p><p>They all smiled, some cried in happiness, as the pros got down and assisted in taking down the thugs more permanently. </p><p>At least long enough for them to arrest them. This is why they’re considered pros they supposed. </p><p>It’s not that any of them were weak or anything, it’s just that only a few of the students were striking with the intent to kill such as Ben or Bakugo. Sometimes that force is the only thing to keep your enemy down.</p><p>As the heroes cleaned house and finally had everyone arrested a police investigation soon started as to the motives of the bunch. </p><p>Unfortunately none of the mooks had any info besides their objective. To kill All Might. Try as best they could to get information out of their white haired leader they couldn't get him to crack. </p><p>Not that it mattered because it seemed the smoke villain wasn't as dead as Ben and the others thought. Before he could be stopped both vanished into the night a few weeks later. </p><p>———————</p><p>When he heard the news Ben barged into the teachers lounge in a hurry. </p><p>"Where's the blood sample taken from the white haired no name? I can use it to track him and his down."</p><p>“While we would love to hand it over, young man, to find this monster, there is no blood sample. All the evidence in the area got destroyed. We’re sorry.”</p><p>Ben gritted his teeth. </p><p>"Damn it. Do you know how? We can at least see that if you'll take me to wherever it was being kept."</p><p>“You can? How?”</p><p>“I have a form that can allow me to do basically anything with time. If you show me where it was being kept I can rewind so we can see how it got destroyed.”</p><p>The teachers leaned forward in interest and soon nodded. Ben would be late to his class but Izuku would just let him know what they’re doing. </p><p>The teachers showed him where the evidence would’ve been if not for the explosion that destroyed it. With a thought Ben transformed a bright green light covering him and left behind a large, tall yellow robot.</p><p>As soon as he appeared the gear on his head started spinning counter clockwise and soon a green hue overlaid everything. Holograms of the destroyed evidence stayed that way for a bit before time got rewound faster and faster. </p><p>The explosion soon manifested in reverse until they were back to undetonaited bombs. Bombs placed by a figure that made All Might grit his teeth and just barely hold inna gasp of surprise. </p><p>There, moments before the bombs detonated, a figure could be seen behind the murky portal. One that struck fear into even All Might. All For One.</p><p>The whirling stopped as Clockwork shook himself and held his head. </p><p>"Sorry, I rarely use that form to do this. I would suggest time traveling but I'd hate the deal with time paradoxes or worse time loops." </p><p>Once he got his bearings Ben transformed back and looked at All Might with a raised brow and folded arms. </p><p>"Let me guess, is he your arch nemesis? He definitely gave off that vibe and I don't think anyone else would get that reaction from you."</p><p>All Might didn’t say anything at first but simply nodded at the teen.</p><p>“Yeah...yeah he is.”</p><p>Ben leaned back against a relatively stable wall and sighed. </p><p>"Well, fuck. If I had to guess that… Nomu was it? Wasn't the only one of it's kind and now that his first plan was an utter failure he'll definitely bide his time and considering what I did to both of the co leaders of that assassination attempt I wouldn't be surprised if I was number two on his shit list."</p><p>Ben trailed a hand through his hair before popping his neck and grinning. </p><p>"Seeing as that's likely the case I'll definitely be needing any information you have about him. Especially if he has enough genetic mastery to make something that could give even you pause."</p><p>All Might nodded and walked out of the room ushering Ben to follow so they can speak in private. They entered his private room at the school and All Might sat down in a chair and offered one for Ben to sit in.</p><p>Ben did so, a pensive look on his face knowing from personal experience that arch nemeses are ever really easy to talk about.</p><p>“His name is All for One. He’s incredibly dangerous. He has strength, durability, and speed to rival mine. He’s not only physically strong but he’s got more than enough tricks up his sleeve. He can steal people’s quirks and render them his own. He can even combine stolen quirks to create destructive attacks. He has stolen an obscene amount of quirks since he’s been around.”</p><p>All Might started off seriously with no real sense of joy that was usually present on his face.</p><p>“He can monitor and observe up to a hundred people at a time, which includes their location and weak points. Another stolen quirk from a pro Ragdoll. He has warping similar to the villain we fought against during the USJ incident. He can make multiple but even they have their limits. He can only warp things depending on his location, his focus, the location of the person, and if he has a close relationship with that person.”</p><p>From what was being said this All For One wasn’t sounding like someone to take lightly. Not at all.</p><p>“He is also capable of releasing air shockwaves from his arms. This can be combined with other quirks to make it stronger. He can force someone’s quirk to activate regardless of if they’re awake or not. Against their will. Another ability of his is that he can reflect the impact of an attack back at its user. All For One is blind but he can use his infrared ray to sense his surroundings.”</p><p>The more Ben heard the more he was sounding like an unholy mix of Kevin's mutations and Vilgax during his stint of power stealing. </p><p>"Damn. He definitely sounds dangerous. How old is he anyway? I can't imagine it'd be easy to find a dozen useful Quirks that synergize well let alone the dozens he has."</p><p>“When I was eighteen he had to be a least a hundred forty or a hundred sixity. I’m 49 now so he’s got to be nearing two hundred. Besides, I wasn’t finished.”</p><p>This caused Ben to look more serious as All Might began to continue All For One’s abilities.</p><p>“He can levitate in mid air, has a quirk that can allow him to live for long periods of times basically making him immortal, he can increase his physical prowess which includes the power of his other quirks, can create multiple arms, increase the size of said arms, can create river-like growths on his arms, create drill-like structures on said arms, and to top off his abilities, possession. And that’s not even the worst part about it. He’s terrifyingly intelligent, charamisatic, and manipulative. He knows how to get what he wants and has all the intelligence and power to back it up. To be completely honest with you Young Tennyson, a lot of the time I wonder how I’m still here.”</p><p>All Might finally finished leaving the room so empty that it was deafening.</p><p>Ben huffed as he leaned back in his chair. </p><p>"I know the feeling. My arch nemesis back home was so manipulative we had to build an entire automated prison for him to inhabit alone. Still… seeing as you'll be the one to fight him, and he's so fond of stealing other people's powers, I think it'd be highly ironic if you stole his once you do fight. I don't know how long it'll take me to make it considering my suit upgrades aren't done yet but I could definitely give you something to cut him off from his powers."</p><p>All Might nodded but soon rose to his feet writing down a late pass handing it to Ben and placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“You be sure to do that but for now get back to class and try not to stress yourself out too much alright?”</p><p>Ben nodded as he did so, though he didn't pay much attention to school the rest of the day. On the way back to his apartment with Izuku in tow he was uncharacteristically quiet before pausing and inviting Izuku over to his place instead. </p><p>Once they were both inside Ben activated the defense system he built the 2nd week he came here and waited until it was fully powered on and they'd be safe from any prying ears as a faint Mana barrier covered every inch of the apartment.  </p><p>"You might want to sit down for this Izuku."</p><p>Izuku did so and Ben told him everything All Might did about All For One and how it's extremely likely he was the mastermind behind not only the Nomu but the attempted assassination at USJ.</p><p>Izuku looked like he was going to pass out. Thankfully he didn’t and only took in all the information he was given and thought it over in his head. All For One was an obvious threat to all the heroes especially since he’s that good for All Might to acknowledge him as such. He needed to be ready.</p><p>“So what should we do? Or I guess what should I do to be more specific. I can’t break my body again using All Might’s quirk and hope for the best. Not against him.”</p><p>"Hopefully you'll never have to fight him since he'll most definitely know you have his Quirk. In fact I'll give you a beacon you can use for emergencies that'll synch up to my Omnitrix and teleport me to your location. As for what you can do… well we definitely need to train you more since they've already shown to be fine with trying to assassinate others."</p><p>“Alright. So should we do that now? I’m ready for more training if you are!”</p><p>Ben grins and nods as he activates a system he's been wanting to show Izuku for a while. A miniaturized version of the holographic training sim available to Plumbers. </p><p>"Great to hear. You won't be fighting me this time though. I've been analyzing everyone in the class including our teachers. That hologram can mimic everything they can do. Don't worry about dying or anything since it's just hardlight at the end of the day, but it'll definitely hurt if you get hit in a vital place."</p><p>As Ben spoke the hologram shifted as if being put on a random character select in a video game. Izuku started at the holographic training sim and nodded.</p><p>“So we’ll be focusing more on fighting style as opposed to my quirk for now?”</p><p>"Well that and being prepared for sudden changes. The construct won't stay the same person the whole fight and will even start comboing Quirks together at higher difficulties along with adding two more clones."</p><p>Ben gestured at his apartment.  </p><p>"I would be able to do more but the space isn't there for realistic jungles and the like."</p><p>“Oh yeah that makes sense. Well, I’ll try my best.”</p><p>Izuku knew that he was probably going to end up on the floor more times than not but he’d make good progress soon enough and be able to hold his own. Especially with the sudden changes the construct would be making. He’ll try his hardest!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long chapter this time folks. Changed up the second round of the tournament because it was boring and we wanted to try something else! Hope you enjoy this! Send requests, kudos, comments, love, suggestions, ladies, fanart if you're imposed, and keep being awesome! Till next time!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 weeks passed by with Izuku actually managing to clear most of his class in a one on one fight barring the copy of Ben and losing often to Todoroki if he isn't able to dodge the massive sudden ice attacks. During said weeks Ben finally managed to iron out the kinks to his gene splicing nano goop and finally applied it to his costume.</p><p>Once applied the costume shrunk itself to form a chain with a DNA strand hanging around his neck that could cover Ben in itself with a thought so he'd never be without it.</p><p>The two found themselves on the same beach that Izuku cleaned up and Ben soon transformed into another one of his original aliens. Diamondhead. They were here to try and see if there was anyway Izuku could use One for All without breaking his arm. At least in a certain way. 100% of power in a single body part was still a 100% at the end of day.</p><p>They weren’t entirely sure what would necessarily different this time compared to others. Maybe it was the fact that this wasn’t a robot or water but a real person up close as well.</p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah.”</p><p>Diamondhead soon stood his ground as Izuku let out a deep breath and nodded. Izuku thought closely on how this was a real person and not some lifeless robot. Plus the fact that he’d actually be punching Ben as opposed to letting the shockwaves push him back.</p><p>Izuku shook his head and called for the incredible power to be brought into his first once more. Feeling it he rested back and landed a solid hit to Diamondhead’s stomach area causing a huge surge of energy sending Ben back while Izuku closed his eyes expecting pain. But he didn’t. He opened one eye and noticed his arm looked fine. Woah!</p><p>“Oof. Could’ve dialed it down a little you know.”</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry! Are you alright?!”</p><p>“Dude, I’m fine. Heh. But hey your arm is fine! What do you think changed and do you think you can apply that to your whole body equally?”</p><p>“I guess it was because I was sort of holding back? Like when I’m against a robot or anything else I usually go all out. But since it was with a live person, I guess I felt that I didn’t need to punch too hard? I guess? Maybe I can with more practice.”</p><p>Diamondhead vanished and Whampire appeared after the former made shading for the vampire to avoid sunlight.</p><p>"Try to do what you did again but punch the ground. I have a theory."</p><p>Izuku nodded and summoned the powerful energy in his arm once more and soon landed a hit to the ground with the thought of it being alive. </p><p>As the ground and the sand went flying everywhere due to the impact, Izuku’s hand stayed intact. He opened his eyes once more to see his hand not broken and the large crater in the sandy ground.</p><p>Whampire nods as he ahhhs.</p><p>“Just as I thought. It's not breaking your arm since it isn't using you as a method of transfer for the power. What you're subconsciously doing is releasing it at the point of contact while reinforcing your body part."</p><p>“Oh. Then how come I can’t do the same for when I flick my fingers or something using One for All?”</p><p>“I'd assume you just never got the hang of it."</p><p>Whampire shrugs.</p><p>“Go ahead and try it now but I'd practice getting a feel for what you're doing now."</p><p>In a flash the vampire was gone and in its place was a white miniature alien that somewhat resembled a walking speaker. </p><p>“Once you have the hang of it I'll form clones you can practice sending shockwaves at."</p><p>Izuku nodded and turned to the ocean to practice sending shockwaves. Izuku got his hand in the finger flicking position and thought of it as when he punched Diamondhead and the ground.</p><p>Soon enough he released his finger and a powerful shockwave was sent parting part of the ocean as it moved down it. </p><p>He looked down and saw that his fingers weren’t ruined and flapping like they usually were. They still hurt slightly though so he must not have the hang of it just yet.</p><p>“Do they hurt? If they do I'd advise you to only do long range sparingly. Try to reinforce your whole body how you did your arm now."</p><p>Izuku nodded, going to try again with his other hand. His whole body. Not just his arm, not just his hand, not just his fingers. Short range, don’t forget that either. Izuku let out a breath before summoning the great power and shorting out another incredible shockwave. </p><p>It didn’t travel as far but his fingers weren’t hurting this time. Izuku smiled trying again and getting the same result.</p><p>Echo Echo grinned as he cloned himself a dozen times over and sent 11 out to swamp Izuku.</p><p>“Now for live target practice!"</p><p>Izuku put his guard up as he saw the clones come over to swarm him. He got into position and started flicking his powerful shockwaves knocking the clones back.</p><p>Izuku noticed them shooting might sound waves his way and covered his ears while dodging to move out of the way.<br/>Izuku soon did something a bit ballsy but it worked. He covered three of his fingers with his thumb and flicked sending out a much larger, more powerful shockwave towards the last of the clones. His fingers felt strained after that.</p><p>Not broken but almost like someone yanked them from the sockets. As the shockwave threw the clones they popped and the one still in the shade grinned as he clapped.</p><p>"Very good! Think you can use your body reinforcement to increase your speed? I bet that's how All Might moves so fast.”</p><p>“I’m not sure. Let’s see.”</p><p>Izuku soon got into a sprinting position and tried using his body reinforcement. Once he felt the power once more he took off moving much faster than he usually did.</p><p>Everything on the sidelines seemed to disappear as he passed them and Izuku started chuckling, losing focus for a moment before feeling a sharp pain in one of his legs.</p><p>He came to a halt bouncing on his good leg and sat down in the sand seeing how far Ben was from where he started.</p><p>Guess he needed to stay focused otherwise, the energy output will become unstable. He pulled up his pant legs and saw how bruised it was. Shit.</p><p>In an instant XLR8 was at Izuku's location before turning back to Ben who got to healing his bruise with a frown on his face.</p><p>"I was worried it would slip if you didn't pay attention enough. It's a good thing you didn't break it or worse tripped at the speed you were going. Ah… actually this would be a good time to practice healing yourself with Mana. I know you just got the hang of basic constructs but what you're doing with your Quirk is basically what you do with Mana too to enhance the body's natural healing."</p><p>Ben pulled back as his Mana stopped flowing. Izuku nodded but then a dazed look came on his face as he rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile.</p><p>“So do I need to hurt myself again?”</p><p>Ben chuckles and he shakes his head while casually biting into his thumb to make it bleed.</p><p>“No need. Try it on me."<br/>Izuku soon got to his feet and summoned the Mana needed in order to heal Ben’s bleeding thumb. Just like what he does with his quirk.</p><p>Alright focus and hold onto that focus. Izuku soon got to healing and looked in awe as he saw the wound albeit small start to heal.</p><p>He didn’t lose focus however as he wasn’t sure what would happen if he did. But something was telling him it’d be bad.</p><p>Ben grinned once his hand was healed.</p><p>“See? Nothing to it. Just… make sure you don't lose focus when doing it. If you do, the Mana will expand outward and act like a mini bomb or worse accidentally sever whatever you're trying to heal."</p><p>Izuku blinked at that thought and while that did sound horrifying, it did cause something to come into his mind. He actually sort of felt bad for thinking it.</p><p>“So...technically speaking I could use it as a weapon...Sorry.”</p><p>Izuku said rubbing the back of his head looking to the side feeling guilty.</p><p>Ben shrugged and nodded.</p><p>“Sure. Assuming you had enough contact to establish a connection. There's even spells that do just that at a distance."<br/>“Good god, I sounded like Kacchan when I said that. Forget I said anything.”</p><p>Izuku said a hand on his face shaking his head annoyed. Ben rolled his eyes playfully as he ruffled his hair.</p><p>"Nothing wrong in thinking about all the applications of something. After all you did just that with those hero notebooks no?"</p><p>“Yeah I guess I did. Plus, as dark as it sounds, heroes can always go bad. You could always need contingencies to subdue them. Guess it doesn’t hurt to think of all the possibilities.”</p><p>“Exactly. While murder should never be the first choice in a given confrontation, it should always be an option on the table. Of course you'd need to make sure as few people as possible know about the lethality of your healing. For all we know you might be forced to heal a bad guy who has hostages or something."</p><p>“Yeah...and while I really don’t want to have to think of killing a hero or anybody really, sometimes that’s the only option you have left. But on a brighter note, you excited for this tournament?”</p><p>"Hmmm. Kind of? But it worries me honestly. Nothing prevents the group we faced before from using it to determine weaknesses for up and coming heroes along with their quirks. I also hope security is good seeing as nothing prevents All For One from dropping in high explosives or something worse."</p><p>“You got a point there. I think it’s because the tournament is such a big deal and they’re trying to calm everyone down by keeping it going. A choice that seems to be working but they better have some good security if they want to keep people calm.”</p><p>"I would offer to help but I only really have the tracking spell somewhat mastered. If I had more I could definitely put a Mana barrier around the entire school so no one could teleport in…"</p><p>Ben sighed as he rested on the sand. Izuku soon sat next to him staring at the ocean.</p><p>“Hey don’t worry about it. You’re doing great and trying to help. That’s all that matters.”</p><p>Ben frowns and shrugs.</p><p>"Well yeah, but I keep thinking about what'd happen if All For One ramps up. I did some research and he's basically a total unknown to the public and that's never a good thing. I have half a mind to let it out that he exists and what he's capable of. I'm sure I could make a memory extractor and put All Might's memories of him in a video format."<br/>Izuku nodded, sitting down and looking at the beach grabbing a seashell. Pro villains were definitely not people to take lightly. Izuku tossed the seashell into the water as he let out a sigh.</p><p>“All for One probably isn’t going to be making any public appearances himself though. He’d probably send pawns. Or at least not at first anyway.”</p><p>"True true. But one of his greatest strengths is that so few people know he exists. I'll ask All Might about it tomorrow. How about you, are you excited?"</p><p>Izuku didn’t say anything as he continued to look out to the ocean before Ben spoke again.</p><p>“So want to go commit vigilantism with me?”</p><p>This shocked Izuku out of his quiet thinking and his eyes widened as he looked up.</p><p>“W-What?!”</p><p>“Do you want to go commit vigilantism with me? It’s a simple question Izuku, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“N-No it just caught me off guard. I mean, I’d like to but I’m not as skilled as you in getting away before anyone notices.”</p><p>Ben chuckles and pokes his forehead.</p><p>“You'll have me there don't worry. That and I can pretty easily hide your identity."</p><p>The DNA symbol on his chain glew green before it formed a tan mask in Ben's hand.</p><p>“This is a ID Mask. It creates a hardlight projection around the user. I even added a bit of zero gravity to it so you can effectively fly while wearing it just in case I'm not able to get to you in time."</p><p>Ben hands it over with a grin.</p><p>“Just think of what you want to look like as you put it on.”</p><p>Izuku held the tan mask and placed it on his face before the familiar strong jawed face of All Might appeared with that fearless grin.</p><p>“Eat this!”</p><p>Izuku burst into laughter as he took the mask off and rubbed his face.</p><p>Ben laughs and shakes his head. </p><p>"Hey! Identity theft is no laughing matter! I should know, people used to use those things to commit crimes as me."</p><p>Izuku finally calmed down for his laughter as he had a look in mind to use so he wouldn’t get caught.</p><p>“So what time should we go to break the law to uphold the law?”</p><p>“Hmmm I was thinking now if you were up for it?"</p><p>“Sure. I’m basically always free.”</p><p>Izuku answered as he stood up and stretched to get ready for this. He was technically going to be committing a crime. Sure for the greater good but still a crime.</p><p>"You know if you're not up for this you don't have to come. I just figured I'd ask."</p><p>“N-No! I want to come! Besides, like you said. Heroes save the day regardless of what’s in their way right?”</p><p>Ben nods.</p><p>“Great to hear! In that case I'll teleport us to the roof off our apartment building so we can relax a bit and you can try flying until we see a crime in progress."</p><p>Izuku smiled as he nodded ready and sort of scared to be doing this but it was exciting! Plus, true heroes don’t wait for pieces of paper before saving people.</p><p>In a flash they were on the roof as Ben transformed back into human form, his suit forming over himself and he started floating in the air.</p><p>"The key to zero gravity flight is to know your up and down is whatever you want it to be. Once it's on you're in a 8 directional space. Get it?"</p><p>“I think so. Let me try.”</p><p>Izuku placed the ID Mask over his face and soon felt himself levitating from the ground. Izuku smiled at this as he started moving around as up and down were whatever he wanted. </p><p>This was actually kind of fun. Izuku stayed in the air for awhile before descending back to the rooftop.</p><p>“Very nice! If you ever want to pick up speed in flight it's best to act as if you're jumping in a specific direction with a fist raised to start."</p><p>Ben demonstrates as he does so pointing straight up and shooting past a cloud quickly before descending. Izuku watched and tried doing it as well, getting the same effect. He fell down smiling as he looked over the edge to see if anything was happening. Nothing was.</p><p>The two just sat on the rooftop bored for awhile as the city was surprisingly quiet which was strange in this world. So the two just talked while they waited for something to happen. Usually just battle questions.</p><p>“Who do you think would win in a fight? Four Arms or All Might?”</p><p>“Hmm well Four Arms definitely has the faster reaction time but All Might is probably stronger. If I was going to fight him I wouldn't try to out strength him, though some of my forms definitely could, I'd try to make his power useless. Ghostfreak for example could just go intangible and render his strength useless."</p><p>Izuku was about to ask another question before hearing an alarm going off. They both soon rose to their feet and saw a criminal running from a man and a woman. He seemed to have her purse. Izuku looked to Ben who only motioned forward.</p><p>“I’ll let you have this one.”</p><p>The teen nodded and jumped off the rooftop making use of the zero gravity and making his way to the criminal making his get away. </p><p>The mask soon covered up Izuku’s face with the face of some random person. He turned forward before seeing a figure drop in front of him holding his hand out. </p><p>Izuku looked forward at the criminal flicking a weaker version of the powerful shockwave at him. He wasn’t trying to kill him of course. </p><p>It made impact with the mugger straight in the chest sending him back before finally stopping unconscious.</p><p>Izuku walked up and grabbed the purse before returning it to the couple. Before they could ask any questions, Izuku jumped up into the air with a fist raised and seemingly disappeared into the night sky like a classic comic book hero.</p><p>The radio in the mask crackled to life as Ben chuckles.</p><p>“So, how was your first taste of herodom Izuku?"</p><p>“Holy. Crap. That was awesome! I got to help that couple and I landed in front of that mugger so well! Plus, I used my flicking thing! And-Sorry. I’m nerding out here.”</p><p>“Hey don't apologise. It's adorable and perfectly understandable. I'm fine with taking you out with me a few times a week if you'd like. Though to minimize people being able to identify you… how do you feel about using weapons? Nothing lethal of course. Something like a paralyzing ray gun?"</p><p>“Uh yeah that’d be fine!”</p><p>“Actually I'll just make it come out of a gauntlet so it wouldn't be obvious it's tech."</p><p>Izuku nodded before finally landing on the rooftop once more next to Ben</p><p>Ben grinned as he looked at the mugger getting arrested. </p><p>"See that? You just helped those people and didn't need a license to do it."</p><p>“Yeah, I can see why you’re doing this. Who needs a piece of paper?”</p><p>Izuku asked as he watched the mugger getting arrested and rubbed his green hair back. He just looked adorable the way he watched in excitement about his act of heroism. It was cute.</p><p>The next day after school was over Ben did ask All Might if he was comfortable about people viewing his memories of All For One with Izuku there as well since he's the next most likely to be in danger should he strike.</p><p>"I understand if you don't but the public as a whole knowing he's out there, and what he last looked like, would definitely help I feel. If only by making it harder for him to operate."</p><p>All Might states for a moment before nodding. It made sense and they wouldn’t want to give All For One any advantages.</p><p>“Do what you must, Young Tennyson!”</p><p>He nods and hums a bit before sighing.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind me airing it during the tournament in 4 days. Basically everyone will be watching after all. We just need a way for it not to incite panic…"</p><p>“Perhaps, a more calming way of presenting it? Like a PSA of sorts? That’d give them the information and keep them calm.”</p><p>"That…could work but there's always a possibility people wouldn't take the PSA seriously. I think the best bet would be for you to preface the memory viewing and say it's from a Quirk. You can even rightfully point to the fact he orchestrated the USJ attack and the destruction of the evidence after. After the tournament is over anyway, I wouldn't want people to be distracted during it."</p><p>“That works for me! Let’s just make sure we get it right!”</p><p>Ben nods and spends the rest of the four days making a miniature version of the memory viewer that was used on him during his universal trial. </p><p>The day of the tournament Ben delivered the orb-like device to All Might, explaining to him all he'd need to do is focus on the memories of All For One and the device would automatically play them on the screen used to broadcast the tournament.</p><p>They were all gathered and it was said that Midnight would be their proctor while Aizawa and Present Mic would be the spectators making comments during the tournament. An R-rated superhero?</p><p>Well it definitely got looks. Ben being the one who earned the most points on the practical exam was up to make a speech for the rest of the competitors there.</p><p>Ben shuffled nervously in front of the crowd, still not entirely used to being the center of attention, before letting out a calming breath.</p><p>"I could give a long-winded speech about heroics and trying your best but I won't. All you need to know is that so long as you try your best in saving the day no one can fault you for failing. That's all anyone can ask of you, to do your best. It's not realistic to think you can save everyone, even from themselves. The only things we can control are our own actions."</p><p>Ben smiles as he thrusts up his fist.</p><p>"So go out there and show the world what you're made of, go Plus Ultra!"</p><p>As Ben returned to the rest of the group, Midnight took over on the stand showing off her assets getting everyone’s attention. While Ben was sure she meant well, it did bring up some questions.</p><p>“This is where you begin feeling the pain! The first faithful game of the festival! What could it be?”</p><p>The screen continued to spin through all the potential options of what it could be as everyone watched in anticipation. It finally landed on an option to which everyone nodded towards.</p><p>“Tada!”</p><p>“So it’s going to be an obstacle race.”</p><p>“All eleven classes will participate in this treacherous contest! They’ll travel four kilometers around the outside of the stadium! I don’t want to restrain anyone at least in this game! As long as you don’t leave the course! You’re free to do whatever your heart desires! Now then, take your places contestants!”</p><p>Ben grins as he does so Mana wrapping around him in case he needs the extra protection as he stretches before the race. Once the bell rings he transforms into XLR8 whose heightened perceptions quickly make everything appear frozen in time.</p><p>He looks back with a chuckle and decides to mess with everyone before leaving to finish the race.</p><p>In no time at all it seems to everyone else Ben was gone and all the other students had their shoelaces tied together in such a way as to trip them up. Many of the students tripped on their tied shoelace as they tried to make a break for it.</p><p>Ben himself was chilling casually on the seats past the finish line, a packet of chilli fries and a smoothie next to him as he waved at the camera. Present Mic yelling into his speaker as Aizawa Sensei just stared in curiosity and surprise.</p><p>“And Ben Tennyson is the first one to win the race in record time!”</p><p>Izuku picked up on this as he bent down to untie his shoelaces and put them back to normal. Others didn’t bother with their shoelaces and made use of their quirk to go forward. </p><p>Izuku started springing forward as people such as Todoroki and Bakugo shot forward in front of him. Bakugo was extremely pissed at how Ben was able to blow right by them, especially him.</p><p>“DAMN IT! I’M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!”</p><p>They began to make good progress before seeing more of the giant robots that were in their practical exam.</p><p>Todoroki laid waste to a bunch of them, knocking them over as he continued to make his way down the race.</p><p>Many made use of their quirks either running straight through, climbing, or flying over them. Izuku didn’t want to use his quirk just yet.</p><p>He pushed one of the bots back with a Mana construct knocking a sharp large piece of it out. </p><p>His mana was quite hard and thick so it was helpful in situations such as these plus a specific shade of green. How curious. He grabbed the piece quickly before slicing the incoming bot in half.</p><p>
  <em> I’ll keep this and use it as a shield if I need to! </em>
</p><p>Soon enough they were met with a cavern with multiple ropes and rock formations that could aid them. Some of them were using technology considering they weren’t in the Hero Course and it would level the playing fields a bit.</p><p>Todoroki used his ice as he slid over the ropes while Bakugo just flew over. Izuku had strapped the large piece of metal to his back and began to step over the treacherous cavern using his Mana as steps.</p><p>Aizawa frowned as he noticed the similarities between Izuku's Mana and the constructs Ben makes but refrains from commenting on it out loud.</p><p>Though once this tournament is over it's high time he sits them down for a long overdue chat.</p><p>Soon enough Todoroki had stopped as he noticed the massive minefield and began to plan out how he should go about this. </p><p>Present Mic soon explained the minefield and how they wouldn’t kill anyone however they would send you far into the air leaving you dazed.</p><p>The other students soon made their way and did their best to avoid the mines. Todoroki was still in 2nd place, watching his footing as he made his way across.</p><p>“IT’S OVER! BASTARD! YOUR DECLARATION OF WAR WAS TO THE WRONG PERSON!!!”</p><p>The double colored hair turned to see Bakugo flying towards him and eventually passing swiping at him to which Todoroki swiftly dodged.</p><p>The two continued to run as they began sending blows towards one another. Well, in reality it was Bakugo trying to hurt Todoroki while he reacted. </p><p>Soon behind them, a massive explosion that outshone the others appeared shocking everyone including the proctors.</p><p>“WHAT’S WITH THAT HUGE EXPLOSION IN THE BACKGROUND?! That one’s way more powerful than it should be!”</p><p>The other students shielded their eyes from the bright light and the shockwave that was created from it before noticing something shoot up incredibly far into the sky.</p><p>The smoke cleared and it was Izuku holding onto the piece of metal he had broken from the robot. All Might cheered as he saw what was happening.</p><p>
  <em> I knew piling up those multiple bombs would work! </em>
</p><p>“Whatever the case, Izuku Midoriya is suddenly in hot pursuit of 2nd place! Strike that, the lead is his!”</p><p>
  <em> Yes, it worked! But shit! I didn’t think of how I was going to land! </em>
</p><p>“DEKU! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”</p><p>Bakugo exclaimed as he shot after him while Todoroki froze the ground in order to run freely without fear of the mines detonating.</p><p>Izuku flinched at Bakugo's yelling before gritting his teeth and sending a pulse of thick Mana backward to slow him down as he wrapped himself in a thin (for him) Mana shell to prepare for the fall past the finish line as he made Mana platforms to break his fall.</p><p>Aizawa narrowed his eyes at the sight. He was seriously going to have to have a long conversation with the both of them after this.</p><p>Izuku felt himself hit the ground but not too much damage was retained due to the Mana shell he had wrapped himself in. </p><p>The shell disappeared as he rose to his feet and heard all the cheering that was being sent his way.</p><p>“AND IZUKU MIDORIYA FINISHES THE RACE IN SECOND PLACE!”</p><p>Bakugo was pushed back by the thick Mana wall allowing Todoroki to pass him and get past the finish line. </p><p>Bakugo gritted his teeth so hard that they might break as he landed multiple charged punches to the Mana breaking it. He soon shot off unbridled anger on his face before crossing the finish line after Todoroki.</p><p>
  <em> I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL THAT DAMN NERD! </em>
</p><p>Izuku started up at all the cheering sent his way and noticed All Might giving him a smile and a thumbs up which made him tear up.</p><p>Soon enough more students started to cross the finish line as well. Izuku felt a slap on his back as he turned to see Ben smiling at him to which he returned.</p><p>“Way to use your head Izuku! I thought about destroying the mines when I passed them as XLR8 but I figured it'd be a lot less fun to watch if I did. Want some chilli fries?"</p><p>Ben asks as he holds up a fresh container.</p><p>“Sure! You think they’ll give us time to eat before our next challenge though?”</p><p>Izuku would happily go for something but knowing this school, they probably don’t want them to get too comfortable in this tournament. At least not yet anyway.</p><p>Ben shrugs.</p><p>“Maybe? You can at least eat a bit before the last person arrives past the finish line.</p><p>Izuku looked besides Ben and noticed that there would still be time before everyone crossed the finish line. He shrugged and nodded.</p><p>The two took a seat and began to eat as they waited for the last person to make their way past the finish line.</p><p>“So how are you liking this tournament? I've got to admit I've never really done this before."</p><p>“It’s definitely exciting, I’ll give it that. Never was really the person to perform in front of a lot of people. Though pro heroes are watching so I got to give it my all.”</p><p>Ben frowns as he looks at the camera.</p><p>“Yeah, that's not the only group watching. I'd bet my left arm that All For One and his group are watching too."</p><p>Izuku nodded seriously, letting out a sigh. If All For One was thinking they would let him manipulate them, he was strongly mistaken.</p><p>The smart villains were always the ones you had to watch out for especially if they have power to back them up as well.</p><p>When the tournament is over they will play All Might’s memory to make the general public aware of his presence.</p><p>Once the last person crossed the finish line Midnight snapped her whip to get everyone's attention as a screen was lowered down with a bunch of prompts on a wheel.</p><p>“An excellent show everyone! That speed Ben showed really got me going! So without further adu let's see what you lovlies will do next!"</p><p>The wheel spun until it landed on the prompt.</p><p>“Oh this should be exciting! A 5 v 1 King of the Hill battle Royale! Since Ben got first place he'll have to protect his spot on the hill and each of the lower 5 ranks get to choose any 3 supports from the other racers to help get to claim their throne!"</p><p>A diagram showed up on the screen with a chibi Ben sitting on a throne laughing at the people trying to seize his castle, with a chibi Izuku leading a 3 man team to try and take it for himself while fending off four others trying to take it as well.</p><p>“Whoever wins gets to choose who, if anyone, they face in the head on tournament in part 3 for the first round! Mmmmh just think of the envy the others would have if you skipped your first match!"</p><p>Ok wow that diagram was not doing well for his self esteem nor his confidence. Alright 5 v 1, this was going to be challenging. Especially considering the one was going to be Ben himself.</p><p>Izuku spent the most, well he was really the only student here who spent any time with Ben so he was the only one who really got a good idea of just how powerful he was.</p><p>
  <em> Alright think Izuku! You’re gonna need someone you can trust and someone who can help you at least attempt a win for this! </em>
</p><p>Izuku soon felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Uraraka who simply smirked and nodded which caused him to smile as well. </p><p>They both turned and saw the teen with jet engines in his legs that they all knew and loved.</p><p>“Lida! You already know what we’re going to suggest! So what do you say?”</p><p>Lida looked at the two teens with excited and hopeful expressions on their faces and only let out a small sigh before pushing his glasses back.</p><p>“I’m sorry but I’m going to have to decline.”</p><p>The look of hopefulness was shattered across their faces as they exclaimed in shock to which lida began to explain.</p><p>“Allow me to explain! I still see the both of you as great friends and mean no harm! But I must focus on myself and try to win! Besides, I can’t keep being on the sidelines for you, especially Izuku! So I guess I’m saying we’re rivals!”</p><p>looked at his taller friend in shock but only nodded seriously. He understood. Seriously he did! But that did put a halt in his planning. </p><p>Iida’s speed would’ve been quite useful in this but now it looked like they would need to find someone else to join their group.</p><p>Izuku turned to look at the students. Most of their quirks weren’t what they were looking for added onto the fact, they couldn’t trust a majority of them being from different classes.</p><p>Plus, they were already seeming to group up with one another. Bakugo being the most aggressive making sure everyone knew he was going to kick Ben’s ass.</p><p>Ben for his part couldn't help but chuckle. This would certainly be interesting. Knowing the school they actually had a building for this exact scenario with a literal throne to protect.</p><p>It turns out Ben's hunch was right. The building was filled with cameras and Ben himself was sat in the throne room.<br/>An extra condition was added that made destroying the building an instant failure point for the invaders since there'd be nothing to capture but rubble.</p><p>Ben himself was given 10 minutes to set up defenses given prior warning of the 5 different invading factions as the teams sat eagerly outside waiting for the task to start.</p><p>Teams consisting of leaders with three other students to aid them in taking the throne. Izuku had gotten Uraraka, Tokoyami, and Tsu as their final group.</p><p>Todoroki stoic and serious as ever was with Momo, lida, and Kaminari. Another with Shinso, Shoda, Aoyama, and Ojiro. One more with Monoma, Tsuburaba, Kaibara, and Kuroiro.</p><p>Bakugo was pissed as always with Kiroshima, Ashido, and Hanto. All of which he couldn’t bother to remember their names. Kiroshima noticed Bakugo’s intensity and began to speak.</p><p>“Remember Bakugo, destroying the building is an automatic failure point! Let’s just take it easy alright?”</p><p>“Heh, you got it stupid hair!”</p><p>“My name is Kiroshima!”</p><p>Ben grins as he sits on his throne, a fake crown on his head to signal he's the king of this hill, just staring at the clock so this game begins.</p><p>5 seconds.</p><p>4…</p><p>3…</p><p>2…</p><p>1!</p><p>A horn blared as the doors opened wide and sentry guns pop out along the ceiling all pointed to the entrance. </p><p>They had all rushed in in their groups, all of them with different feelings about the situation.</p><p>Izuku was serious as he was well aware how powerful and tactical Ben was, Todoroki was stoic but serious, Bakugo was eager and arrogant, Shinso more bored and ignorant but kept his guard up, and Monoma who was ignorant and arrogant.</p><p>“Deku, what’s our best bet against him? What should we do?”</p><p>“Well Ben is incredibly smart and skilled. Our best bet would be to catch him off guard at the last moment and take the throne that way.”</p><p>Izuku explained quietly not wanting anyone else to hear him. They were all aware of just how incredibly powerful Ben was but none of them knew just how good he could be going all out. And hopefully, they won’t have to.</p><p>“His power is a thing of wonder that is true. But we shouldn’t let our guard down.”</p><p>“Yeah, Ben may be good but he’s not completely unbeatable. If we can catch him by surprise at the final seconds and steal the throne, we could actually win this. Ribbit.”</p><p>Ben's voice rings out from hidden speakers with a tone of voice Albedo would use.</p><p>“Well well well, if it isn't some half assed militants trying to take my throne from me. I'll make sure you regret your decision to strike while my army is away. I'll show you the true meaning of kingship. A real king…"</p><p>The turrets light up and open fire upon the on rushing groups, each shot of paralyzing plasma sending out shockwaves.</p><p>"Is stronger than even his army combined!"</p><p>As the turrets open fire pits in the walls open up to unleash debilitating sonic howls courtesy of Echo Echo clones.</p><p>
  <em> Shit! Well he’s seriously going all out! Gotta think!</em>
</p><p>Izuku covered his group in a large shell of Mana and desperately tried his best to keep it up so they could think. The noise wasn’t as bad in their little shell and Izuku held it up as he spoke.</p><p>“You guys got any ideas?!”</p><p>“We need to take out the turrets and then take care of the sonic screeches!”</p><p>“Well yeah! How do you suggest we do that?!”<br/>“Kiroshima! Can Dark Shadow withstand all this pressure?!”</p><p>“Yes, but he’d need to recover afterwards and he could only take out either the turrets or the sound! Which will it be?”</p><p>As the point defenses worked Ben went about setting up the final touches of the rest. Now that everyone was inside they'll find out they aren't trapping him but are trapped by him and at his mercy. </p><p>Ben sat in the air above his throne as he sent out a pulse of Mana as a form of echo location, a grin on his face as he tapped a button.</p><p>Past the main entrance suits of armor sprung to life, each remotely controlled by the nano goop in his suit and just as versatile as the real thing.</p><p>“Ugh, take out the sound! It’s doing the most damage to my shell!</p><p>Tokoyami nodded and a small opening was made for Dark Shadow to escape. A shadowy figure in the silhouette of a bird screeched into life and went after the speakers the Echo Echos were using making sure to take them out. </p><p>It was harmed by the turrets but got the job done and returned back to the shell.</p><p>Dark Shadow groaned as it returned back to Tokoyami’s body. Alright, good. Someone else can deal with the turrets but right now they would have to move. </p><p>Izuku started walking forward the shell followed them as they made it closer to the throne room.</p><p>Bakugo was getting sick of this and started charging up his fists and aimed at the turrets.</p><p>“Bakugo are you crazy?! That could bring the whole building down on us!”</p><p>“Shut it Racoon Eyes! I’ve got this! Those turrets are seriously pissing me off!”</p><p>Bakugo started aiming for the turrets shooting his explosions straight at them destroying them on impact. Aishido frowned at Bakugo’s nickname and started forming acid in her hands.</p><p>“My name is Aishido!”</p><p>She flung the acid at the turrets with them melting as they made impact. She grinned as they soon dispatched of them all. But they were in for a whole new level of hurt once they entered the throne room.</p><p>Once they did 8 sleek robots sprung to life, each forming a different set of weapons and mobility options.</p><p>“As a replacement for my gone army I made these toys. Let's see if you lot can survive these hm?"</p><p>Without further pause two of the robots let loose a torrent of missiles armed with knock out gas as 3 sprung into the air on metallic wings. </p><p>The other 3 seemed to vanish from sight as their XLR8 esque balled feet got them into close quarters.<br/>With a casual tap to Izuku he was flung into a wall as his Mana barrier shattered from the force of the attack.</p><p>Izuku grunted slowly, rising to his knees as he opened his eyes. Alright, so Ben wasn’t going to be taking it easy on them. That’s fine. Just fine. Those XLR8 robots and those gas bots would need to go first.</p><p>
  <em> Ok, so I need to plan this out. He’s obviously not going to be pulling any punches with this. I need to find a way to gain solid hits on those quicker robots. But what are we going to do against those gas bo- </em>
</p><p>“TENNYSON! I’m taking that throne and I’m gonna burn you alive while I’m at it!”</p><p>Bakugo’s yelling snapped Izuku out of his thinking as he looked up and saw Bakugo lay a charged fist to one of the flying bots sending it to the ground destroyed.</p><p>Izuku shook his head as he felt himself being pushed and punched by one of the quick bots. It soon started to circle him and Izuku stared only getting a brief sight of it. He had to time this right...Now!</p><p>Izuku created an especially thick wall of Mana to which the bot crashed into it, stopping it for a moment. Taking his chance Izuku created another thick Mana wall and slammed the robot in between the two crushing it.<br/>“Yes! Augh!”</p><p>Izuku was too quick to celebrate as he was slammed once more into a wall by another XLR8 esque bot. He groaned as he looked up.</p><p> </p><p>Ben probably had the smuggest smile on right now. Couldn’t blame him honestly.</p><p>Ben's dark chuckle echoed through the area.</p><p>“Did you really think my toys would be so easily beat? The more you destroy the harder they'll become to kill.”</p><p>The two destroyed robots started to float around each other until they joined together in a green flash. </p><p>A chimera of a winged bot and a XLR8 one, encased in a metallic shell as its wings grew arms with each finger able to fire paralyzing shots.</p><p>Once fully formed it roared as electricity coarsed through it and the concrete below it cracked. Izuku dodged a paralyzing shot as his mind began to think.</p><p>This turn of events of course didn’t stop Bakugo from rushing in and sending blows to crush the different robots.</p><p>
  <em> Come on! There’s gotta be some design flaw! Maybe after they don’t reform again after already reforming once? Well it’s worth a shot! </em>
</p><p>Todoroki stepped on the ground and froze a good portion of the robots to the ground. Unfortunately that also meant a good amount of people who didn’t see it in time. </p><p>Izuku raises his hand once more and shot a thick Mana wall at the reformed bot to which Bakugo jumped in landing multiple punches to its chest while Kiroshima worked on the legs.</p><p>“Don’t think this means I got help from you Deku!”</p><p> </p><p>Izuku turned and saw his team doing their best to lay waste to the robots. </p><p>Izuku knew that they wouldn’t be able to destroy Ben’s bots completely at least not in the time they had which was approximately five minutes.</p><p>Their last bet was to get Ben off the throne and them on it when time ran out. It’d take a lot of planning and shocking but it could work.</p><p>Izuku pushes robots to the wall with his Mana constructs, breaking parts of them as he made it to Tsu, Uraraka, and Tokoyami and started whispering.</p><p>“Tokoyami, is Dark Shadow ok for another usage?”</p><p>“Yes, why?”</p><p>“I have a plan to knock Ben off his throne and for one of us to get to hold onto it in the final seconds. But you’re gonna have to follow my lead.”</p><p>“Of course ribbit.”</p><p>“I trust you.”</p><p>“We’re all yours Deku!”</p><p>Ben grinned as the final recombinations of the robots happened. 2 of each type as the scrapped flyers were turned into swords for the now giant 3 way combinations.</p><p>"Come on, at this rate I won't have to lift a finger to beat you all. I bet you'll be so exhausted that you'll get knocked out by the slightest breeze."</p><p>The two giants were far faster than their size indicated as they went to block the doors to the throne room, missile silohs appeared from their shoulders as the swords crackled with electricity.</p><p>“Sparkles! You know what to do!”<br/>“My name is Kaminari!”</p><p>He soon let his quirk run wild, thankfully Uraraka and Tokoyami were able to dodge it in time as the electricity ran through the floor and shocked the bots while also catching some other students as well.</p><p>Uraraka and Tokoyami saw their chance and ran past the stunned bots into the throne room. Bakugo and company would’ve followed but soon the bots were back to guarding and fighting. Uraraka made sure to grab a bunch of parts so her quirk could be used.</p><p>“Ben! We’re here for that throne!”</p><p>“Give it up!”</p><p>Ben slow claps as he relaxes on the throne.<br/>“Oh? How're you going to face me if you're already so beat up from my defenses? Buuut if you're really that eager to lose by all means. Come, face me with everything you have."<br/>He taps the floor with a foot and Mana chains erupt from the floor heading straight to everyone.<br/>"If you do well enough I might just get off this throne and face you myself.”</p><p>Tokoyami moved out of the way as Uraraka threw all of the debris into the air before releasing it and letting them all fall to the ground, suddenly smashing the Mana chains.</p><p>Tokoyami let out Dark Shadow and the creepy shadow bird screech making it sway to Ben on his throne with no intent of stopping.</p><p>Ben laughed as he threw up a Mana barrier and transformed as an Echo Echo took his spot on the throne.</p><p>Once the flash died down Four Arms landed on the floor making a crater, a smirk on his face.</p><p>"Allow me to congratulate you for making it this far!"</p><p>He does a 4 hand thunderclap breaking the barrier he placed and sending air currents to the others.</p><p>Tokoyami and Uraraka grunted as they were sent back by the powerful air currents but were not done yet. They only had forty seconds left!</p><p>Izuku better  come in and continue the plan! Tokoyami continued to use Dark Shadow before colliding into Four Arms, sending him flying back into the wall.</p><p>Izuku noticed the barrier was down and dropped down from the vent getting ready to flick before yelling to get Echo Echo’s attention.</p><p>“Hey Ben! EAT THIS!”</p><p>Izuku let out the three fingered incredible shockwave of power rushing towards Echo Echo sending the alien out of the throne and it flying through the air. They only had a few seconds left!</p><p>6…</p><p>5…</p><p>4…</p><p>3…<br/>Soon the frog esque hero fell from the vent as well opening her mouth to let that lengthy wet tongue stretch out. </p><p>It wrapped around the throne and sent her straight to it and the time soon went off and the air horns blasted! They...They did it!</p><p>“UNBELIEVABLE! IZUKU MIDORIYA AND HIS TEAM HAVE DONE IT! BEN IS OUT AND AWAY FROM THE THRONE AND ASUI IS RIGHT ON IT! THEY WON!”</p><p>Present Mic hollered into the mic causing everyone to cheer as Izuku started laughing at the news that they had done it. They really did it!</p><p>The rest of his teammates started cheering at their victory as the doors were finally opened by Bakugo who only stared in shock, mouth gaping.</p><p>Ben for his part transformed back with a laugh as the robots he made deactivated and turned to spare parts.</p><p>“That was great teamwork guys! Sorry if I went a bit overboard with the whole king role. So… Izuku, who are you going to pick to face in the first part of the tournament?"</p><p>“Thanks! Huh, I’m not sure. I don’t need to be fighting anyone too strong for my first match. I’ll have to look at my options.”</p><p>“And you can do that and more!..After this lunch break! Great job to all of you especially you four! That display of teamworks made me all tingly! Until then, we’re on break before the final part of the tournament!”</p><p>"That was pretty fun honestly. Oh, Izuku are your fingers ok?"</p><p>Ben asked as he grabbed his hand to check himself. Izuku blushed at the sudden action and simply laughed nervously. </p><p>His fingers were fine, they hurt a bit though. He wasn’t really thinking of the consequences then. It was a heat of the moment sort of thing.</p><p>“I’m fine don’t worry about it!”<br/>Ben frowned as he poked his forehead after his eyes glowed green for a bit to check himself.<br/>“No need to lie to me Izuku. Besides you can't enter a tournament with anything less than your 100%! It wouldn't be fair to you or your opponent. Though… I'll obviously have to not go all out. I'd hate to flatten the stadium or worse."</p><p> </p><p>Ben laughs as he notices the blush.</p><p>"Also no need to feel so flustered around me. Though I suppose it's a pretty easy way to tell if you're lying…"</p><p>“Yeah. Sorry about that. I think it’s just strained that’s all. But let’s go get some lunch huh?”</p><p>Ben nods happily. </p><p>"It's a date! Anything in particular you want? I'm thinking of getting a shake myself..."</p><p>Izuku stared forward with a dazed smile before smacking himself back into reality. He was going to focus on something else.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you have an addiction to smoothies Ben, but I’m not gonna judge.”</p><p>walked forward to exit the game room so they could go get lunch with a nervous smile on his face.</p><p>
  <em> Perfect deflection! </em>
</p><p>Ben pouts and sighs.</p><p>"Well I can't say you're the first person to say that…" </p><p>Aizawa steps from the shadows with his arms crossed. </p><p>"I was going to wait until after the tournament but not after that King of the Hill battle. It's time we had a frank discussion, don't you think?"</p><p>Izuku was shocked at Aizawa Sensei stepping from out of nowhere. Well looks like lunch wasn’t going to happen. The two followed their teacher into a private room where they soon sat and Aizawa didn’t waste anytime.</p><p>“Ben Tennyson…you aren't at all some newbie hero are you? Your Quirk frankly doesn't make sense especially since you're able to teach a part of it to others. It's hard to miss the similarities between your constructs and Izuku's after all."</p><p>Ben blinks in surprise before laughing a bit and nodding. </p><p>"Yeah you're right. To tell you the truth I'd be surprised if there was a Pro Hero with more experience than me on the planet. You see…"</p><p>It took 45 minutes and a calling down of All Might to verify Ben's story leaving Aizawa sitting on a chair across from the other three as he massages his nose bridge. </p><p>"Given everything I've learned, why exactly shouldn't I expel you? You not only have fake documentation but you've also been participating in vigilante activity. Don't be so surprised, of course we'd interview the people you caught. That ghost form and that speedy reptile definitely have the powers to do what's been reported."</p><p>Ben simply shrugged.</p><p>“I mean, technically speaking I’m not doing anything wrong. I’m helping people and saving the day. I’m not waiting around for some piece of paper that tells me I can be a hero. You guys have Good Samaritan laws here right? Sure, I’m technically breaking the law but I’m doing good things while breaking the law. You can expel me if you want but I know that when it all comes down, I’m not doing anything wrong.”</p><p>Ben smiles as he rests his watch on the table and points to it.</p><p>"Besides it's not like I'm not already a member of a police force, just not in this reality. But seeing as I'm not from here… well it's your call. Of course if you try to detain me and try to stop me from Heroing…"</p><p>Ben glares.</p><p>“I can assure you I won't let that happen. I was after all fully prepared to fight the person that gave me this watch when he threatened to take it away when the Galaxy was at stake."</p><p>Aizawa took in this information and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. He felt like he was going to regret this but he was doing it anyway.</p><p>“Well, it’s apparent that you care about helping people and you’re not going to let anyone get in your way. I suppose I’ll just have to become deaf and mute. Just try not to get Midoriya in here into any trouble alright? Not everyone’s pro level.”</p><p>Ben nods seriously.</p><p>"Of course I wouldn't! Izuku is still learning after all."</p><p>Aizawa nods as he stands up to leave before frowning and looking back at Ben. </p><p>"As much as I'll regret this I'm making this a condition to you staying in UA. I'll be the one mentoring you after the tournament. I can't let loose a unqualified vigilante without taking them through their paces after all."</p><p>Ben nodded with a smile to which Aizawa groaned, holding his head and leaving the room. </p><p>Izuku finally let out the terrified breath he had been holding in since they got into the room.</p><p>“Holy crap! That was stressful! But hey on the brightside, neither of us are in trouble or anything. So you said something about wanting another smoothie? I’ll pay!”</p><p>Ben nods as he gets up to leave. </p><p>"If you're fine with it. What are you gonna eat?"</p><p>“I’ll probably just get some rice and chicken. I’m not that hungry and I don’t want to eat too much before my first fight.”</p><p>Izuku explained shrugging as Izuku stood up and the two left to where the others were to get lunch. He wasn’t expecting to be doing this well in the tournament but he was pleasantly surprised.</p><p>"Hmm that actually sounds really good right now. I'll get special lo mein along with my smoothie. I'm surprised you aren't choosing to skip your first fight honestly."</p><p>The two continued to talk before ordering their food and sitting down talking before Izuku could feel two pairs of eyes glaring holes into the back of his head. He turned to Ben sighing.</p><p>“They’re staring aren’t they?”</p><p>Ben chuckles as he waves at the two staring causing Bakugo to let loose mini bursts and Todoroki to frown and look away. </p><p>"Yeah they are but I wouldn't worry. They are probably just wondering who you'll choose to fight, if anyone. If I had won I'd have probably gone to fight Bakugo if only to legally beat him up."</p><p>Izuku chuckled at that thought. No doubt, he is interested in what way Ben would beat up Bakugo. Would he drag it out using some of his most powerful forms to show Bakugo they’re nowhere on the same level? </p><p>Or would he use one alien and end it quickly to get the same message across just in a more humiliating way? Either way, he’d love to see it.</p><p>“Truthfully Ben, I think I’ve got my work cut out for me. But I’m going to choose an easy opponent for my first match. Don’t want to wear myself out too much."</p><p>"Hmm well you could always give yourself a free pass to the finals."</p><p>“I guess but I still want to compete this way. I’d rather work my way up to the top or at least as far as I can go.”</p><p>Ben chuckles as he eats a couple strings of lo mien. </p><p>"That's what I like about you, you never take the easy way out. You remind me of me that way you know? We have the same heroic drive. I bet if it came down to it you wouldn't hesitate to kill yourself to save a few more lives right?"</p><p>“Ben before we started training I was willing to ruin my arms beyond repair in order to win. Of course, I wouldn’t hesitate to kill myself if it saved more people.”</p><p>Izuku saw the obvious flaw in that plan but hey he would’ve done it if it got him to at least a reasonable spot. Though it did say a lot about him actually.</p><p>Ben nods as he hums. </p><p>"I've actually tried to do just that two years ago. Granted I obviously failed but that was because the watch I was in at the time reset itself before I could die to set free the sentient transformations trapped in the watch."</p><p>Ben smiles at the memory as he shakes his head.</p><p>"Granted at the time I didn't strictly HAVE to do it since Gwendolyn offered to kill them for me so I wouldn't have to die but… well I think we can agree that wouldn't have been right. I'd gladly trade my life to save others even if the situation was unfair to me."</p><p>“You go on the strangest adventures I swear. Though with each one, you just prove just why you’re great. I hope that I can do the same.”</p><p>Izuku stared forward and continued to think on who his first opponent should be. Perhaps he could just ask for a random selection.</p><p>"Heh I suppose compared to here most of my oddest exploits would definitely sound like something out of a Saturday morning cartoon. Like that time I was sucked into a video game or had to save Christmas during summer vacation. Between you and me that is my personal pick for oddest moment so far."</p><p>“I should really stop being surprised. This sort of thing should be expected with you. But anyway, you gonna cheer for me on my first match?”</p><p>Izuku asked, smiling and it was so damn adorable that even the worst heartless villain couldn’t say no to him. </p><p>"Of course! Why wouldn't I? It'll definitely be interesting to see how well you do with whoever you end up fighting!"</p><p>“Heh. Cool.”</p><p>Soon enough they were all back in the stadium field and before Izuku could speak. A lot of them were dropping out. </p><p>It seemed like they weren’t in control as they talked about how they don’t remember anything from the second round.</p><p>That it wouldn’t be right to compete if it’s not them doing it themselves. What really shocked Izuku was Ojiro stepping down.</p><p>
  <em> Who was he with? That guy? </em>
</p><p>He turned to see a purple haired student who only smirked. He remembered him now, he was the dude who threatened their class after they were told about the festival! Izuku was going to choose randomly but he got a better idea.</p><p>“You’re all forfeiting because of that? Let me just say that turns me on!”</p><p>Everyone cringed at Midnight’s wording. They all really hoped she was incredibly tone deaf. Otherwise, yikes.</p><p>“I would like to choose who I’m going up against now!”</p><p>“And who would that be?”</p><p>Izuku didn’t say a word but just pointed to Shinso causing multiple looks. He didn’t know what this guy was hiding or what was up with him but it must be something tough.</p><p>He wasn’t going to let all of those people forfeit without defeating the cause of their problems. Izuku turned to Ojiro and nodded who only nodded back.</p><p>“Alright then! Our first match will be Izuku Midoriya vs Shinsou Hitoshi! Please come stand on the stage!”</p><p>Ben claps Izuku's shoulder with a grin.</p><p>"Good luck out there!"</p><p>Izuku smiled and nodded before making his way into the stage and stared seriously at Shinsou. </p><p>Whatever this guy had up his sleeve, it doesn’t matter. He wasn’t going to be beaten! He was going to win this!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so HUGE canon divergence in this episode. Like for real, we kicked its ass here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinsou Hitoshi smirked while dragging a hand through his spikey purple hair as he stood on his side of the arena.</p><p>"Should I feel honored you chose to choose me for your first fight or insulted? I bet you think I'm weak hm or that I deserve to be punished for some perceived wrong doing? I bet you didn't even win against Ben fair and square, from what I've heard you're basically the only person that he considers a friend."</p><p>Izuku obviously felt offended at the notion of Shinsou trying to discredit his achievements. Of course he had to say something. Normally you’d always say something but this match wouldn’t exactly be normal.</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about! I won fair a-“</p><p>Izuku felt himself stop talking even though he had plenty more to say to his accusing opponent. He didn’t feel like he was in control of his own body. Like he was the brain and all the nerves were just cut off. Just some person in a powerless suit. What the hell is going on?!</p><p>Shinsou grinned even more as he casually stepped to the frozen Izuku. </p><p>"I bet you must be pretty scared hm? Wondering what I've done? I'll tell you… after you walk out of bounds. Do it Izuku. Forfeit this match."</p><p>Izuku couldn’t do anything but follow what Shinsou told him to do. He turned around and soon began to walk towards the edge of the stage shocking everyone, especially himself. Why couldn’t he stop?!</p><p>Ben frowned in the spectator stands having a feeling he knew exactly what was happening. </p><p>"Some sort of mind control Quirk…?" </p><p>"That's it Izuku. Walk out of the arena. Give me my well deserved win. I can't wait to take the place of one of you Hero course students. Then everyone will see it doesn't matter if you have a villainous Quirk… being typecast by the circumstances of your birth is idiocy. Your choices determine your path in life, and if I have to play dirty to win then so be it."</p><p>“WHAT’S THIS?! Izuku Midoriya is walking right to the out of bounds part of the stage!”</p><p>Izuku was clearly freaking out. Shinsou obviously had a mind control quirk but now wasn’t the time to marvel at that! He was getting close to walking out of bounds! He did not make it this far to lose in his first match, and not like this either!</p><p>
  <em> Come on! Gotta move! Gotta snap out of it! </em>
</p><p>Izuku continued to panic as the out of bounds area seemed to get closer. He needed to find a way to snap himself out of this control Shinsou had over him. If only there was a wall or something in front o-wait, that’s it!</p><p>Truthfully, he had never tried to make a Mana structure just by using his mind but he had to try. He figured he had a strong enough mind and will for it. Izuku soon started to imagine the construct before hitting his head against something.</p><p>This sudden hit snapped him back into control. He stared at the Mana construct in front of him before glaring seriously and turning back to Shinsou.</p><p>
  <em> What caused him to control me like that? All I did was answer him. That must be it! </em>
</p><p>Izuku glared as the Mana wall disappeared behind him. He wasn’t going to answer him if that was the case. He wouldn’t be controlled again.</p><p>Shinsou lets out a tsk as he rushes Izuku determined to get him past the boundary so he can win. </p><p>"What's the matter hm, too scared I know the truth of how you won? I bet you two are more than friends huh? I see the way you look at him. It's so adorable it's pathetic."</p><p>Izuku didn’t bother to answer as he ran towards Shinsou as well. No he was far too smart for that. It was obvious what he was trying to do. Trying to get a reaction out of him so he can control him again. Well, it wasn’t happening!</p><p>When the two were close enough, Izuku grabbed Shinsou by the arm and waist, grasping him tightly. Using all of his strength, he flipped the other teen over him down harshly onto the floor. He wasn’t out of bounds but he wanted to see if Shinsou was actually any good in a fight. He backed up giving him a chance to get up once more. </p><p>Instead of doing that Shinsou went for a sweep as he stood on his hand before aiming a kick at Izuku's face. </p><p>"So you figured out how my Quirk works huh?"</p><p>Izuku took the kick to the face, backing up slightly but not going down by any means. He also wasn’t answering. If this battle meant no talking, then no talking was going to happen. </p><p>Granted, Izuku could just push him out of bounds with his constructs but he wanted to test out his own fighting ability. The teen got into a fighting stance ready for Shinsou’s next move.</p><p>"How boring. Fine if you really want to brawl it out I'll get my answers from you from your bloody mouth!"</p><p>With one large heave he flung his body over Izuku and as his legs past him he recentered his gravity to pull him down, wrapping his legs around Izuku's upper body and using his momentum to fling him into the floor in kind. </p><p>He didn't let up as he wailed as much as he could on Izuku's face while pinning him as well as he could with his legs, effectively straddling his chest while doing so.</p><p>Izuku grunted as he was going into the ground by Shinsou’s attack. Izuku wasn’t usually one to fight dirty but he has been known to break that fact as well. </p><p>Izuku raised his face from the ground before pulling back suddenly slamming his head into Shinsou’s to daze him.</p><p>It worked as he felt the pin on his arms lessen and Izuku was able to move up to kick Shinsou away from him. Granted, the kick landed in more...lower places. He was going for the stomach but hey it worked.</p><p>Izuku didn’t let his guard down and got straight to his feet ready for whatever Shinsou was going to try next. They had been fighting closer to the bounds so Izuku had a couple of ideas of what to do.</p><p>Shinsou eeped as he clutched his manhood and every male in the audience flinched. It hurt so much he even threw up a little as he stood shakily up. </p><p>"Fucking hell Midoriya are you wanting to leave me childless too? You fucking bastard."</p><p>Izuku would normally apologize but he just kept his mouth shut. Well now Shinsou was starting to get pissed. That gave him an idea. </p><p>Izuku just smiled smugly at him, egging him to come forward like he had no care in the world. Like he was just so sure of himself. In other words, he was acting like Shinsou wasn’t shit.</p><p>Shinsou grit his teeth as he curled his hands into fists. </p><p>"What's with that look on your face, huh!? You think you're better than me, is that it? I'll wipe that smirk off your face!"</p><p>With no hesitation Shinsou deliberately aimed a kick to Izuku's privates and smirked as it connected. He didn't give Izuku the chance to recover as he grabbed his hair and raised his knee so he can break his nose over it with a loud crack. </p><p>"I'll show you not to underestimate me!"</p><p>Izuku grunted at the pain he received and almost let out a yell at the obviously broken nose. Izuku shook his head as he came to a decision in his mind. Fuck it. Pure violence it was.</p><p>Izuku stared up at him with a dangerous look in his eye. Izuku grabbed him by his shirt collar pulling him down before head butting harshly directly into his nose. </p><p>Izuku didn’t give him the chance to reel back from the attack before rearing back his leg to kick, not really caring where it hit. </p><p>Funny enough it was the crotch again. Go figure. Izuku at this point didn’t care, especially considering he could feel the blood run down from his nose to his mouth.</p><p>Izuku caught the out of bounds line in his side eye and decided not to waste any more time. </p><p>He could already tell the audience was getting kind of uncomfortable by this bloody battle anyway. Plus, he really didn’t want to hit down in the privates again.</p><p>
  <em> This is it! </em>
</p><p>Izuku grabbed Shinsou by his collar once more and the arm before using all of his strength to flip him over straight onto the ground! </p><p>Izuku breathed in and out heavily as he heard the blood from his nose drop down to the ground. It didn’t really matter. Shinsou was past the border. He won.</p><p>The last thing he saw before he passed out from the pain of the 2nd hit to the balls was a faintly smiling Izuku. </p><p>"There you have it folks, Izuku is the winner for the first match! I would say something erotic but even a hit below the belt hurts like hell for women…" </p><p>Since Shinsou was unconscious Izuku could finally speak once more. Thankfully.</p><p>“I know you can’t hear me, but don’t ever try to downplay my successes ever again...and don’t talk about Ben and I...That being said...you were a worthy opponent Shinsou.”</p><p>Izuku finally finished before the crowd cheered for his victory even though it was clear they were a bit uncomfortable. </p><p>Izuku smiled anyway, the pain in his crotch finally going away or at least hurting less. He’d definitely need to see Recovery Girl for this one.</p><p>"Well without waiting another second let's see who the next match will be against!"</p><p>The screen lit up until it landed on Ben and Bakugo who was practically foaming at the mouth with how angry he was and finally getting a chance to face him. </p><p>Ben for his part only chuckled as he waved and stepped out of the spectator section walking leisurely to his spot in the arena. </p><p>Once he got there he gave Izuku a fist bump. </p><p>"Nice win there! You had me worried for a bit there but I'm glad you pulled through. I'd offer to heal you but… well I doubt you'd want me to touch you there right?"</p><p>“Thanks! A-And yeah no! Thanks for the offer though! I hope you have a good fight.”</p><p>Ben nods as he waves while both of them were carted off to Recovery Girl and he waited for Bakugo to arrive. He sighs as he stretches out in the air.</p><p>Bakugo soon made his way to the stage, the familiar glare present as ever on his face. Bakugo was ready to burn this annoying pest today. He’d beat Ben even with him going all out. Unfortunately for him and his pride, that wasn’t going to happen.</p><p>“I just want you to know I’m going to win. Go all out otherwise my victory will be meaningless.”</p><p>Ben chuckles as he floats down to land lightly on the floor. </p><p>"Really now? You think you'll win? We both know I have forms that can neutralize your Quirk. So… I won't transform at all. I'll beat you just by using my costume and constructs."</p><p>Ben smirks as the DNA symbol on his chain glowed green and covered him head to toe in his uniform. His voice echoed as it comes out of a speaker and his eyes narrow. </p><p>"Do try to last a little while will you? I've yet to fully test out my costume yet, what you all faced in the castle was a pale imitation of my actual suits capabilities."</p><p>He stretches out his right arm as it glowed green for a bit before a hologram solidified over his elbow down forming into a cannon as ethereal wings grew from his back like some sort of angel. </p><p>"Ready when you are Katsuki."</p><p>Bakugo gritted his teeth as he heard Ben saying he wouldn’t go all out. Plus Ben’s implication that this battle wouldn’t last long. </p><p>He didn’t care how good Ben was, he was going to kick his ass! His fist closed as his red eyes shook in Ben’s direction.</p><p>He didn’t say anything just fired his explosions in Ben’s general direction to cause smoke and shock him. He quickly moved in the direction of the smoke charging up another punch expecting to hit Ben’s chest.</p><p>Ben's chuckle echoed as his fist passed through the hologram as it waved. </p><p>"Missed me!"</p><p>Up above the arena Ben's cannon arm finished charging as he let it loose right below him with Bakugo dead in the middle of the massive blast. </p><p>"Don't worry it won't kill you, it's just a paralyzing beam!" </p><p>Bakugo found himself unable to move as he was hit straight in the chest by the massive blast. Damn it! He would not be made a fool of! He wouldn’t lose, especially not like this!</p><p>
  <em> D-Damn it! I have to beat him, I need to beat him! </em>
</p><p>Ben frowned as he touched down from the sky and poked Bakugo causing him to fall to the floor locked in place and over extended. </p><p>"Hey Midnight, do me a favor and don't call this match yet! I was hoping he'd dodge so I can keep testing out my suit. He should be able to move in a few seconds!" </p><p>Ben called out pleadingly as he bowed even as the crowd laughed. Bakugo didn’t waste any time the second he was able to move again sending multiple explosions his way. He was seething sure but he wasn’t working with just anger. He knew Ben was skilled, he’d give him that.</p><p>But as that failure Deku proved, he wasn’t unbeatable. Bakugo soon started moving in as he began to sweat more meaning his explosions got more destructive.</p><p>“I’M NOT GOING TO JUST STAND HERE AS YOU TRY AND MAKE A FOOL OF ME TENNYSON!”</p><p>Ben laughed as he took the explosions sans Mana shield and was vindicated when he barely even felt them. Ben casually stepped out of his lunge and Judo threw him to the floor a puzzled look on his face. </p><p>"Make a fool of you? That'd be pretty hard considering you've threatened to kill me on live TV for all the world to see. Though I suppose I could try…" </p><p>With a pull back from his left arm a Mana construct grew out of the floor thrusting Bakugo upward just in time to meet Ben's fist on it's way down landing right on his nose with a crunch, as a shockwave flew out from the force of the light punch.</p><p>Bakugo grunted from the sudden punch, didn't let up as he went to rush Ben once more, throwing several explosions his way. Though this battle was most likely one sided, the people did have to admit. Bakugo didn’t give up easy.</p><p>Ben nodded as he tanked the explosions with no trouble, not even moving any as the ground shattered from them due to floating in place. </p><p>"You know, that's something I actually like about you. You don't give up even when the situation seems hopeless. This whole fight must really piss you off huh, knowing you can't really do anything against me? Surely you must know I've never even been going all out this entire tournament right?" </p><p>Ben cocks his head to the side as his cannon dematerializes and he folds his arms in front of him, a frown on his face. Bakugo only glared at the brown haired teen in front of him. </p><p>He knew Ben was holding back. That’s what was irritating him so much. One of these days, he doesn’t know when, he’s gonna burn this fucking loser!</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. I’m going to beat you regardless bastard!”</p><p>Ben laughs as he raises into the air on his motionless wings before the feathers fan out and spread to the breadth of the area. </p><p>Ben points imperiously at Bakugo as he smirks, the motion causing the feathers of the wings to turn into blades. </p><p>"Really now? Let's see how well you do against this attack. Shame I haven't thought of a cool name for it…. Oh well."</p><p>With that a hailstorm of blades flew around the arena moving through the air as if each had a mind of it's own. Bakugo kept his guard up as he used his quirk against them to shield himself. </p><p>He jumped around as well to avoid them. Bakugo was a fiery asshole but he was pretty impressive. Sure, maybe not that much compared to people like Ben but you had to give credit where credit is due.</p><p>All in all even if Ben wasn’t going all out, Bakugo was doing a pretty ok job. Granted, that still didn’t change the fact that Ben could use one of his weaker aliens and just push Bakugo out of bounds or even just a construct.</p><p>Ben claps as the storm of blades halts and dematerializes as his wings go to normal. </p><p>"Very nice Bakugo! Impressive reaction times and body placement memory."</p><p>In a flash of light Ben teleported down to face the panting Bakugo with a smile and a come here motion as he gets into a fighting stance. </p><p>"I know you've been wanting to punch my face for a while so I'll give you a free shot. How's that sound?"</p><p>Ben asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>Bakugo could just rush in anger fueled as always but his pride just wouldn’t be able to come back if he fucked this up. Bakugo calmed himself as he got into an offensive stance taking a deep breath before running towards Ben.</p><p>Bakugo did train hand to hand considering he knew that his quirk wouldn’t save his ass all the time and relying too much on his quirk would just be stupid. </p><p>Just try and stay calm. Bakugo didn’t care if he lost, well yes he did, but he just wanted to get one good hit in on Ben.</p><p>"Heh, here I thought you'd go in like a berserker like usual. Good to know you aren't as idiotic as you act like."</p><p>Ben keeps his word and doesn't try to move as Bakugo goes in for a full strength punch to the face.</p><p>The hit did connect and for all intended purposes, it did hurt. Bakugo didn’t try to stop there however. </p><p>He tried a simple trick of diversion, using his right fist to make Ben think he was going for another hit to the face, while left charged up using his quirk.</p><p>Ben grinned as his head flew back and he teleported behind Bakugo, a palm on his back that quickly discharged paralyzing plasma. </p><p>"There. Hopefully you'll stop saying you'll kill me now. Oh and a hit to the face deserves one in kind no?"</p><p>Ben casually stepped around the locked in place Bakugo as his cracked faceplate repaired itself and flicked his forehead sending him flying past the arena boundary but was caught before he could hit the wall in a Mana construct.</p><p>Bakugo grunted and looked forward in shock as he was past the area boundary. No! The construct disappeared and Bakugo just slammed his fist into the ground multiple times yelling.</p><p>Izuku watched this battle with a lazy, big smile on his face. Needless to say, watching Kaachan get his was very therapeutic. That probably wouldn’t stop his shivers and natural defense he had made when it came to him but this helped.</p><p>“AND THAT’S IT! BEN TENNYSON WINS THIS ROUND!”</p><p>Ben bowed at the applause as his wings demateralized before teleporting back to the viewing room with a grin. </p><p>"Sooooo how'd you like the show Izuku?"</p><p>“It was definitely exciting. Oh who am I kidding? It was awesome! Though Kaachan this is probably gonna do something bad to his pride. Shinsou and I talked in the recovery room by the way.”</p><p>"Oh yeah! I meant to ask about what happened, so what'd you talk about?"</p><p>“When he finally woke up from his...injuries he started to talk about Quirk Descrimination. In other words, he had a ‘villainous’ quirk and was seen as wrong or bad in the eyes of others. Though, I did overhear some heroes and people in his class talking good about him and his quirk. Think that definitely made him feel a bit better.”</p><p>
  <em> But it did piss me however. Quirkless Descrimination and Quirk Descrimination? What the hell?! </em>
</p><p>Ben frowned as he sat down. </p><p>"Here I thought superheroes being basically pop stars was bad but people let their preconceived notions about a Quirk make them bully someone? Ugh. This society of yours sure is something Izuku. Hopefully you can change it for the better. Because if things don't change, all any villains springing up will be are self fulfilling prophecies that society could have avoided if it treated others only for their actions. It's no better than racist rhetoric."</p><p>Izuku nodded as he leaned his head on his hand sighing.</p><p>“Yeah, it definitely needs a change. Though it’s not as bad in theory. I was reading a comic called ‘The Boys’ yesterday.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“You’d have a stroke reading it. The ‘heroes’ are...really REALLY bad.”</p><p>“Give me an example.”</p><p>“Ok so there was this speedster running and ran straight through this dude’s girlfriend, liquidizing her till she was just hands. The news said she was in the middle of the road when she was on the sidewalk and the speedster ‘apologized’ then joked about it in private. Sucks that the comic probably exists in the multiverse somewhere.”</p><p>Ben stills as he clenches his fists in fury, accidentally releasing Mana from them like heavy fog. </p><p>"If it does I'll personally give it a visit to clean house and set up a Plumber post there."</p><p>“I’m sure they’d be thankful for it. But yeah, it’s really bad. Pretty sure they’re technically government officials so that might be part of it. But power is given to the wrong people, bad things happen. That plane scene was awful. There is a show if you’re interested in watching stuff about corrupt heroes and governments.”</p><p>Ben shakes his head after letting out a slow breath to calm himself down, the Mana flow ceasing after he's done so. </p><p>"No that's fine. The show would piss me off too much. It reminds me of these heroes back home who staged crimes they could solve. Like setting an apartment building on fire."</p><p>“That IS bad. Well, let’s try to talk about something more positive. Congrats on winning your match. Without transforming as well!”</p><p>Ben chuckles while ruffling his hair. </p><p>"Hey, you're acting like I might have lost! I should thank Bakugo actually, he was pretty useful in testing out my suit. The non-lethal stuff anyway."</p><p>Izuku chuckled at that.</p><p>“He’ll probably be messed up for awhile but he’ll be back to thinking he’s the best in a couple of days. He always bounces back like that.”</p><p>"Yeah I've noticed. His perseverance is one of the few things I actually like about him. I should also thank him for making my suit basically explosion/blunt force proof thanks to the adaptability of the Nanochips."</p><p>“He’d probably try to burn you again honestly. Not that it really matters. But I think they’re taking another break again. I’m not hungry but you want to go to the food court and just talk? I’m sure you’re up for another smoothie.”</p><p>Ben nodded and laughed as he stood up and offered his hand. </p><p>"You know me well Izuku. Want to teleport there?”</p><p>Izuku smiled as he took Ben’s hand and stood up.</p><p>“Sure.”  </p><p>In a flash they were at the food court in front of the smoothie and burger joint.</p><p>"You sure you aren't hungry?"</p><p>“I’m sure. I’ll be at that table.”</p><p>Izuku said with a smile as he made his way over to a table and waited for Ben to order.</p><p>He sat down 10 minutes later with a smoothie, chicken sandwich, and fries. </p><p>"So what're you interested in talking about?"</p><p>“Comics, adventures, shows, movies? It doesn’t matter really. Just as long as we can talk.”</p><p>Izuku was just bored to be completely honest and he needed something to do in order to pass the time.</p><p>Ben hmmmmed as he dipped a fry into his smoothie and ate it. </p><p>"Well I could tell you more about Sumo Slammers if you'd like, or this show I used to watch before it was cancelled, all about cryptids and ancient prophecies called Weird World. It turns out the host for it was a super villain Yeti."</p><p>Izuku blinked at the description that Ben gave to him.</p><p>“Ben, that sounds so stupid and amazing at the same time. Right up my alley!”</p><p>Ben laughed as he went on a detailed explanation on Weird World, Argost, Zak Saturday, and the Secret Scientists. </p><p>"I still can't believe all the stuff happened while I was without the watch. It definitely explains all those odd news reports though. I wonder if you have Cryptids here…"</p><p>“I’m not sure if we do but I feel like you’d find some somehow regardless. You told me you had four different versions of your watch? Which was your favorite?”</p><p>"Well technically only 3 actually. The original one which recalibrated after I put it on again at 15, the Ultimatrix, and this one I have now. As for my favorite… well probably this one. It looks like a smart watch and no one gives it a second look."</p><p>“Comes in handy for secret identities? I got ya. I remember when I first thought about a secret identity but then I remembered that’s not really how it works around here so it was dropped.”</p><p>Izuku explained chuckling as he looked to the side.</p><p>“Though, I suppose if you’re a vigilante you could still have the identity a secret.”</p><p>Ben does a so so motion as he finishes chewing the last of his burger and swallows. </p><p>"Well no, when I got it my identity was public knowledge and what helps me keep my power a secret here is Master Control. With it I never actually have to touch the watch to transform."</p><p>“Huh. Your life just keeps getting more and more interesting. Hopefully, mine will be just as exciting. But what were some of your favorite missions?”</p><p>"Hmmm well the time I helped eat a planet was pretty memorable since even I don't do that often."</p><p>Izuku laughed at the thought of Ben eating a planet. Not gonna lie, the thought did make him smile more than he expected to. He pinched the bridge of his nose to stop laughing. There was only one question he had to ask.</p><p>“Did it taste good?”</p><p>"I mean not really? The species in question don't really taste anything."</p><p>“Well that’s unfortunate. I’m sure there’s some planet eater out who has a preference.”</p><p>"Well not an eater exactly but I do know of someone who's a big fan of me that collects planets. He wanted Earth but settled for one of my old shirts."</p><p>Izuku chuckled at what Ben said, still getting used to the absurdity of Ben’s adventures. He was going to say something else before feeling a presence behind him. He turned to see the double hair colored teen himself Todoroki.</p><p>“I'd like to talk with you two. Without prying ears."</p><p>Izuku didn’t say anything at first before letting out a sigh and standing up from the table as Ben shrugged and finished his food before dumping it.</p><p>“Sure Todoroki.”</p><p>They both say as they follow him into the network of halls in the stadium. Once they arrive Ben folds his arms while leaning against the wall casually, a quirked eyebrow raised. </p><p>"Everything ok? You don't usually talk much."</p><p>“My apologies but this was something that I needed to get out to the both of you. To you Izuku because I’ve noticed how you’re always around All Might and he seems especially friendly towards you. And to you Ben, considering my father considers you the best. Are you two aware of the hero called Endeavor? Well he’s my father.”</p><p>Izuku looked up in shock at this revelation as Ben nods and narrows his eyes, he certainly didn't like where this conversation was going.</p><p>“Woah seriously?! He’s the 2nd best hero in the world!”</p><p>“Exactly and that’s where the problems begin. What I’m about to share with you is confidential but I want you to know regardless. My father was always obsessed with being the best but with All Might in his way he was never able to surpass number two. Second best. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn’t. So he went with another route. Quirk marriages.”</p><p>Ben frowned harder as he stood up straight. </p><p>"What? Was it consensual with no bribes involved? Also your father in an idiot, this is part of the problem I was telling you about Izuku. Being number 1 detracts from the actual goal of heroics, saving lives because it's the right thing to do not for fame or glory."</p><p>Todoroki nodded at Ben’s small rant about their society and how it worked. Truthfully, he saw the issue with it as well and all the problems that it spawns.</p><p>“You are correct Ben, my father is an idiot. One that won’t ever be getting my respect or forgiveness. He only got with my mother in order to have an offspring that would surpass All Might. Me. He wasn’t a friend and he definitely wasn’t a father or at least a good one. He pushed his ideologies onto me, treating me like a soldier as opposed to a son.”</p><p>Todoroki clenched his fist in anger at the painful memories of his childhood. Every hit his father gave him every time he did something not to his standard just reinforced exactly why he hated him.</p><p>“Needless to say, he wasn’t a good person, especially not to my mother and I. He’s the cause of the reason I even have this damn burn on my face.”</p><p>Ben froze as he growled Mana leaking out of his clenched fists. </p><p>"Don't tell me he gave you that burn. If he did I'll personally kick his ass and send him to jail myself."</p><p>“Physically? No. While I can understand why my mother did it given what my father put her through, it doesn’t excuse it. That being said all he ever cared about was being the best. Since he’s too much of a failure to do it himself, he put it upon me. Due to my hatred for him, I’ve never used my left side which is going to stay the same. I’m going to show him I reject his power and win this tournament without using it. So I’m just here to tell you both, whoever I end up going against, I’m going to win.”</p><p>Todoroki finally finished and the two of them stared forward seriously both thinking generally the same thing. </p><p>Ben held out a hand so he didn't leave yet. </p><p>"Are you saying your father got your mother into a psychotic break and she did it to you, just so I'm clear."</p><p>Todoroki turned and stared at Ben nodding seriously.</p><p>“Yes you are. I don’t harbor much negative feelings towards my mother but I will forever hate him for what he’s caused.”</p><p>Ben let out a slow breath to calm himself as he nodded. </p><p>"Right then. Why haven't you aired out his dirty laundry or told someone like All Might? I don't know what the statute of limitations is for something like this but it should be enough to jail him for mass negligence and abuse. Also FUCK your fire side being his power, your Quirk is YOURS and no one else's. I'm not going to pressure you into using it if it's traumatic, but I will suggest you don't deny parts of yourself."</p><p>Todoroki was shocked at what Ben had said to him and turned to Izuku who nodded before speaking.</p><p>“I can’t say I’m entirely sure on the laws and specifics for it as well but your father by what you’ve told us is a criminal. His abuse shouldn’t be allowed to continue and he DEFINITELY shouldn’t be allowed to continue as a hero. 2nd best hero my ass. It’s your power Todoroki. I’m not gonna say you have to but just think about it.”</p><p>Ben holds out his hand as his suit makes a teleportation homing signal. </p><p>"Here. Take this. The very second you feel unsafe you press this button and I'll teleport to you. I don't care what time it is or where you're at. You could be on the other side of the Galaxy and it'd still work. I'll deal with him, you don't have to deal with this alone anymore. Just… Fair warning, once pressed the button will start doing a 360° recording for records. It might catch things you'd rather not be seen but the more evidence we have the stronger the case you'll have."</p><p>Todoroki took the device, still in shock at all the care they were giving to this and nodded.</p><p>“...Thank you. I appreciate it. Whoever I face on that stage, may the best man win.”</p><p>The teen said, finally walking off as the two looked at one another.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. This society does have issues. A lot. Maybe I can help to change it, I don’t know. I’ll try.”</p><p>Ben nods as he resists the urge to punch a wall. </p><p>"Yeah. I'll be cheering for you. I'm… gonna go take a walk among the clouds for a bit. Want to join me? Don't worry about being late I have my suit tapped into the stadium intercom."</p><p>He holds out a hand invitingly, clearly not wanting to be alone with his thoughts right now.</p><p>Izuku could tell when people were frustrated even if they were doing their best to hide it. It’d be a mistake to leave Ben alone with only his thoughts. He nodded and took Ben’s hand with a smile.</p><p>“Sure. I’d love to.”</p><p>Ben smiles gratefully as they were gone in a flash above the stadium as they sat on one of Ben's Mana constructs, one of his hands outstretched as he lays down, his shirt riding up a bit as he sighs. </p><p>"Thanks for coming with me. If you didn't I'd probably have gone to kick Endeavor's ass myself and screw the evidence."</p><p>“It’s no problem. I wouldn’t have blamed you. He’d deserve every hit regardless.”</p><p>Izuku said as he turned to look at the stadium and all the people waiting for the tournament to start up again. </p><p>His mother was watching this from their apartment. He hoped he was making her proud.</p><p>"True but it'd make his case harder…. Though I suppose his willing cooperation isn't necessary. I could just show everyone his memories of the abuse if it wouldn't be triggering for Todoroki."</p><p>“Yeah, hopefully it all works out. He doesn’t deserve any of what’s happened to him.”</p><p>Izuku said laying down on the construct with his hands behind his head, his shirt riding up a bit as well. Izuku has become more fit which was clear due to the outline of his six pack. Had to be fit in most cases if you wanted to be a hero.</p><p>Ben frowned as he put down his arm. </p><p>"I'm worried about what'll happen to him after. The news certainly wouldn't be kind with the shock that'd follow."</p><p>“Knowing the media here, I’m not surprised. Whatever may happen, we’ll be there for him.”</p><p>Izuku stared at the clouds as he let out a sigh. He wasn’t that much closer to mastering One for All and everything it came with. He’d need more practice. A lot more. Though maybe his fight would help him realize a few things.</p><p>Ben grinned all of the sudden as he stood up and pulled Izuku with him. </p><p>"I just had an idea! Want to play air soccer?" </p><p>Ben asked as he formed a soccer ball from his suit held aloft by Mana as the pane they were on expanded to thrice it's size to form a field with two goals.</p><p>Izuku was shocked as he was pulled up by Ben but looked around and smiled. Air soccer huh? Why not? It could be fun.</p><p>“Sure, let's do this!”</p><p>It turns out Ben's distraction was exactly what they needed to cool down for the rest of the 45 minute break until the next round of matches, whereupon Ben teleported them back to the stadium with soccer ball in hand and a laugh in his voice.</p><p>Izuku laughed as well as he rubbed the back of his head. He was going up against Todoroki next. He wasn’t entirely sure how this battle was going to go but he was going to give it his all.</p><p>Todoroki made his way through the halls of the stadium before feeling a large presence over him. His eye turned as he saw his father standing there with that same gleaming stare as always.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious? I’m here to make sure you don’t lose! I don’t want you to continue to rebel against your destiny! It’s gone on long enough boy. I’ve also heard about you not using your left side. Don’t try to deny yourself. After all, you are half of me. Failure is unacceptable. So don’t lose.”</p><p>Todoroki stared at the taller male for a moment before glaring deeper.</p><p>“I’m going to do my best out there. Not because of your bullshit ‘destiny’ but because that’s what I want to do. I’m not going to be your puppet and confine into what you want. Not this time. Regardless of whether I use my left side or not, I’m doing this for me. Not for you or your plans for me.”</p><p>The teen finished off seriously as he made his way through the stadium as Endeavor simply glared at what he had just heard.</p><p>Once Todoroki was at his side of the arena he couldn't help but stare at the spectator seats he was just in, the supposed teleporter device burning a hole in his pocket. </p><p>
  <em> Ben Tennyson… you really are something else. I hope I never have to use this and your words about his fire being my power… I know that's true but the thought of using it on others makes me colder than my ice half. Just the thought of someone getting burned like me… </em>
</p><p>He shakes his head as he glares to get back his concentration. </p><p>"No use in worrying about it now… it's not like I'll give Father the satisfaction."</p><p>The crowd cheered as the two were soon on the stage, staring each other down.</p><p>“WE’RE BACK WITH ANOTHER ROUND! These two heroes in training have both been front runners in the Sports Festival! IT’S MIDORIYAAAAA!”</p><p>
  <em> He’ll start with an ice attack. I’ve got to be smart about this. While I’ve made good progress with not breaking my body, I can’t use it as much as I want. </em>
</p><p>“VERSUS...TODOROKIIIIIIII!”</p><p>With zero hesitation Todoroki sent out a massive wave of ice in order to win this as quickly as possible. The less he uses his Quirk the less likely he is to suffer from hypothermia.</p><p>Izuku immediately flicked forward, sending a powerful shock wave that destroyed the ice on impact. His fingers didn’t hurt. Good. Izuku glared forward as he waited for the next wave of ice.</p><p>“WHAT’S THIS?! Izuku Midoriya has destroyed Todoroki’s ice as quickly as he made it! Incredible!” </p><p>Shoto narrowed his eyes as he started to skate around the arena while sending spikes of ice from different directions with a foot that'd intermittently touch down to the floor randomly as he did so in an effort to pin Izuku into a corner.</p><p>Izuku panicked seeing all the spikes of ice heading towards him that would effectively put him into a corner. He did some quick thinking jumping into the air before feeling his feet land on a construct.</p><p>Izuku charged his fingers again before sending off another powerful shockwave towards Todoroki.</p><p>“Why don’t you try it again with me like this?!”</p><p>
  <em> This construct should be helpful against his ice attacks. I’m making good progress but even still...Todoroki’s still not using his left side. I can’t go all out if he doesn’t! </em>
</p><p>Shoto almost smiled as he did something he was sure Izuku wasn't expecting. He jumped from his ice skating line onto the strange construct Ben and Izuku seemed to somehow share, if different colors and thickness. </p><p>"Like this?"</p><p>Shoto shivered out as he sent a near point blank ice wall to his foe intent on freezing him solid, a cold gleam of victory in his eyes.</p><p>Izuku’s eyes widened at the ice that was coming towards him. Come on! Think! Think! Think! Izuku’s eyes snapped forward before he felt himself descend. </p><p>The side of the construct he was on disappeared, causing him to fall to the ground. Dodged the ice but he wasn’t stopping there. Izuku didn’t hesistate as he flicked another incredible shockwave underneath Todoroki.</p><p>Shoto almost cursed as the construct he was on and the ice he made shattered like so much glass, forcing him up and up as he flew along with them. His eyes widened as he saw himself nearing the edge as he swallowed thickly. </p><p>
  <em> No! I can't lose, not yet! I want to be the best, not for anyone's sake but my own! </em>
</p><p>He pulled a page from Bakugo's book as he out stretched his left arm to the exit of the boundary before unleashing a torrent of flames to rocket himself back to his previous position and a shocked Izuku. </p><p>As he corkscrewed he let out his ice as well, arms now out stretched to aim right at Izuku as a torrent of fire sped him ever forward from his left foot, effectively creating a drill bit of super hot steam with waves of ice and fire heading straight to Izuku.</p><p>
  <em> Shit! What do I do?! </em>
</p><p>Izuku tried to think of something as he saw the drill of scorching steam with waves of fire and ice head straight towards him.</p><p>
  <em> Should I try to dodge it? A construct wall? Try to power through it with my flicks? I can’t lose no matter what! </em>
</p><p>The powerful, spinning amalgamation continued to hurdle towards him as he shook his head and sprung into action. </p><p>Izuku sent a powerful three fingered shockwave towards the attack before covering himself in a construct. If Todoroki’s attack shoots through his shockwave, he can at least be protected.</p><p>Shoto grunted as he put more force behind his flames as he added a stream of ice to keep his body from overheating, effectively creating a cyclone of steam that pushed past the force of the attack as his arms broke. He let out a scream as he powered through it. </p><p>
  <em> This is nothing compared to what I've lived through! Izuku I'm going to win! </em>
</p><p>With a massive explosion Shoto finally made contact with Izuku, the penetrating power of the attack more than necessary to shatter his armor even as thick as it was letting in super hot steam and ice so cold it burned that was quickly numbed by fire burning his nerves. </p><p>As the steam cleared Shoto wasn't doing much better, his arms were bloody masses from taking the brunt of the flick head on as he barely stood up from his attack, blood spilling from his mouth as he grinned at Izuku. </p><p>"Had…. enough?" </p><p>He asked as he panted barely able to keep standing.</p><p>Izuku grunted as the blood ran down his nose and he stared at his body. The hit did do a large number on him. He also was barely able to stand as well. </p><p>Izuku called for his Mana once more trying to heal as much as he could. His breathing was a bit better, he could stand a little easier, and the burns were faded but overall not much better.</p><p>“No! I’m not done yet! I’m not admitting defeat! Not against Kaachan! Not against you! Not anyone!”</p><p>Izuku called for his constructs once more before closing them tightly around Todoroki. </p><p>Shoto grunted as they squeezed the bloody things called his arms as he glared. </p><p>"Well too bad, I'll make you surrender to me! I haven't come this far to lose!" </p><p>With a grunt of effort he let loose a stream of both fire and ice, strong enough to crack it which Shoto capitalized on as he head-butted the construct to break it apart as he smirks. </p><p>"You know I've noticed something, whenever anyone breaks one of your constructs it puts a strain on you. I'm surprised you haven't been knocked out yet."</p><p>He says as he stumbles forwards and headbutts the dazed Izuku.</p><p>The teen grunted as he took the head butted causing him to be more dazed. His vision was blurry but he could see well enough.</p><p>“Yeah? Guess I’m stronger than I look!”</p><p>Izuku landed a punch to Todoroki’s face. There was a crack as his nose broke and he blacked out momentarily before gritting his teeth and headbutting Izuku as hard as he could while trying to sweep his legs from under him with a trail of ice.</p><p>Izuku groaned in pain as Todoroki head butted him once more. Izuku jumped up forward and shot the ice beneath him with another powerful shockwave.</p><p>Endeavor watched the battle between the two and groaned in frustration and disappointed.</p><p>
  <em> Damn it Shoto! This is pathetic! Having so much trouble against this boy! He’s nothing! You had better win or losing will be the least of your concerns. </em>
</p><p>Shoto gritted his teeth as he tackled Izuku while letting out a stream of steam from his legs acting as thrysters. </p><p>Even though it hurt he grabbed hold of Izuku so he couldn't escape, planning to throw him past the boundary as they neared it.</p><p>Izuku grunted as Todoroki held onto him, flying them to the boundary. He struggled as Todoroki’s grip was iron shut. If he was going down, he was taking Todoroki with him. </p><p>As they neared the boundary and he felt his grip on him loosen, he socked Todoroki in the jaw to daze him with a free arm and wrapped them both in a tight construct.</p><p>Shoto's eyes widened as it was too late to charge course and they both zoomed past the barrier of the arena ending in the first tie.</p><p>“HOLY SHIT! Something that hasn’t happened much in the history of the festival! A tie! What a surprise! Given the two contenders, most would be sure this match would be one sided! Looks like Midoriya ain’t so bad!”</p><p>The construct finally released letting the two go, allowing them to separate. Izuku coughed as he got to his knees and sighed. Well...it wasn’t a win but it wasn’t a total loss either.</p><p>Ben teleported to heal them a bit as he smiled. </p><p>"A great match you two!" </p><p>He says as he starts taking care of Shoto's ruined arms. Izuku sat down as he sighed.</p><p>“Hey Todoroki?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“That was a good match.”</p><p>“...Yeah.”</p><p>Endeavor looked at the spectacle below him, pure anger growing on his face. His fist clenched as he gritted his teeth. How could this happen?! His son losing to this...this...nobody!</p><p>
  <em> You have failed Shoto! And against garbage like this?! You won’t go unpunished boy. </em>
</p><p>Once Shoto's arms were mostly fine Ben pulled him up gently with a construct. </p><p>"You should see Recovery Girl for the rest of it while I help heal Izuku. Oh, and don't worry about the button. You could throw a nuke at it and it'd still work just fine."</p><p>With that Ben started helping Izuku heal his injuries. Todoroki nodded and made his way back to the stadium entrance to find the Nursing Room they had given to the Recovery Girl.</p><p>He went to turn around the corner only to see his father standing there glaring daggers straight into him. Todoroki didn’t back down as he only glared back.</p><p>“What? Got something to say?”</p><p>He shrugs. </p><p>"You should be glad I even used my left side."</p><p>With that he walked past him, not letting it show how scared he was of retaliation. </p><p>Todoroki felt his father’s arm being placed on his shoulder causing his breath to hitch. His grip was as strong as ever.</p><p>He felt himself being pushed back against the wall as he tried desperately to not look bothered by his actions.</p><p>“You know I can’t let you walk away without punishment Shoto. I told you to win and you lost to some punk kid who looks like he’d die on the spot if you glared at him hard enough. You’re doing it again with this foolish rebellion from your destiny. I must correct that.”</p><p>Shoto frowned at his father. </p><p>"In front of everyone? Recovery Girl will definitely wonder how I got burned so badly. In fact, go ahead and teach me my lesson. So I can use it against you and see you thrown in jail for the monster you are."</p><p>As Shoto said this both his sides lit up as he braced himself for retaliation, scared out of his mind that he wouldn't be able to reach the button in time.</p><p>Endeavor let out a scoff as he raised his hand, ready to ‘discipline’ Shoto as he had done multiple times in the past.</p><p>“HEY! Get away from him!”</p><p>Endeavor paused to glare at the brunette child. </p><p>"This doesn't concern you. Leave." </p><p>Ben glares right back, a look on his face that'd make most of his villains back home quake in fear. A pissed off Ben Tennyson is the stuff of criminal nightmares. </p><p>"People abusing children IS my business. It's everyone's business. Get away from him unless you want me to knock you out."</p><p>Endeavor let out a sneer at the teen. He had guts, he could admit that. He turned away from Shoto and put his full attention on Ben.</p><p>“Do you really think you can take me on boy? Do you know who you’re talking to?”</p><p>Ben stepped forward as he briefly teleported to Shoto and brought him back as he activated the teleporter recorder. He made sure Shoto was behind him as his costume sprung to life. </p><p>"Of course I know who I'm talking to. The number 2 hero and chronic child abuser. As for taking you on, I could obliterate you if I wanted to but I won't. I'll make sure you remain alive to spend the rest of your days in prison.”</p><p>Endeavor turned and saw Ben guarding Shoto behind him and scoffed. Who the hell did this child think he was?</p><p>The wings and cannon rematerialized as middle pods sprung from his back.</p><p>“Out of the way boy. I won’t ask a second time. Shoto has failed to win a fight against a piece of useless garbage. He must be punished for it.”</p><p>Ben chuckled as he did a come hither motion. </p><p>"Why don't you pull your head out your ass and make me old man. You'll only get to Shoto over my dead body."</p><p>To home in his point he caged them in a Mana construct with Shoto safely locked outside of their match.</p><p>Endeavor only glared hardly as his flames began to flare up at the defiance that he was being given. He was the 2nd best hero and he would not be talked down to by some teenaged brat.</p><p>Endeavor went to make a move to destroy the construct so he could deal with Ben and finally Shoto. </p><p>Shoto was his son and he wasn’t going to let anything stop him from making it to his true destiny. Endeavor charged a flaming fist and aimed right at Ben.</p><p>The fist went through a hologram who tsked. </p><p>"You weren't paying attention to my fights huh? Well I suppose it doesn't matter because I didn't use this particular trick yet."</p><p>With that the hologram dispersed in a wave of paralyzing plasma as Ben gave him a upper cut, his form momentarily becoming visible on contact as the full force of the blow sent Endeavor through the ceiling and the multiple stories past that until he was free falling back down. </p><p>Ben teleported to meet him a chuckle in his voice as he fell along side him. </p><p>"What were you saying about Izuku being useless garbage? He certainly wouldn't have fallen for that. But that's neither here or there. This is about teaching you child abuse is wrong. Though I suppose I should do the proper thing and let you defend yourself. So… any justifications in that hothead of yours?"</p><p>Ben asked as he quirked his head to the side and halted their free fall as people rushed outside to see what all the commotion was about.</p><p>“What I do to discipline Shoto is none of your business! It is his destiny to surpass all others and become the new number one hero! After all, that was the reason he was born.”</p><p>Ben nods. </p><p>"Ah yes, your Quirk marriage you mean. Where your treatment of your wife led to her mental breakdown and that 3rd degree burn on Shoto's face. Am I right on all accounts?"</p><p>Ben asked as he righted them up so Endeavor wasn't in danger of passing out from blood rushing to his head.</p><p>“She shouldn’t have gotten in the way of Shoto’s destiny. The only reason I married her in the first place was for a powerful offspring.”</p><p>And that was the last nail in the coffin. There just wasn’t any coming back from that.</p><p>Ben grinned viscously as a hologram of Endeavor damning himself was played. </p><p>"Music to my ears. Shoto you'll be happy to hear he spilled the beans."</p><p>That was the last thing Endeavor heard as Ben sprayed him with sleeping gas and let him drop to the floor 30 feet down as he teleported raising his hands up as other Pro Heroes were in fighting stances sans Aizawa and All Might who were looking at Ben expentently. </p><p>In answer Ben just played the full recording the teleporter beacon and his suit recorded.</p><p>All Might and Aizawa listened to the recording in shock and stared at Endeavor in anger and shock. They always knew he was a hothead but they never expected that from him.</p><p>All Might had looked the most distraught. While there was obviously that rivalry they had with him being number 1 and him being number 2, he hadn’t thought it bothered Endeavor that much. So much that it caused him to do all of...this.</p><p>Ben quirks an eyebrow. </p><p>"So, where exactly is he going? Also Shoto I'm assuming you want this to be made public yes, or at least used in the upcoming trial?"</p><p>“Well considering you have the evidence, which you do, he’ll be transported to a prison where even the 2nd best hero won’t be able to escape. He wants to act like a criminal, he’s going to be treated like one.”</p><p>Aizawa said, rubbing the underside of his eyes as All Might nodded at this. Shoto turned to Ben and simply nodded.</p><p>“Of course. Anything that keeps him from seeing the light of day again...Thank you.”</p><p>Ben shook his head. </p><p>"You've nothing to thank me for. Any other Pro would have done the same if they knew I'm sure. But…"</p><p>Ben bit his lip as his suit dematerialized. </p><p>"What'll happen to Shoto and his family exactly? I can't imagine the news treating this as delicately as it should. I'd offer my place for you to stay but it can only really fit two people and I'm not sure how many siblings you have."</p><p>“We can provide them with a new place but we’d need a trustworthy adult to watch over Shoto and the rest of his family. Shoto would be the most mature out of his siblings but that amount of stress and responsibility wouldn’t be good for him.”</p><p>Ben nodded. </p><p>"Yeah that's fair. I'd offer to help, especially since there's no telling if anyone would retaliate against his family for some twisted revenge against Endeavor, but I doubt that'd be acceptable since I'm only 15 too."</p><p>Ben snapped his fingers. </p><p>"But just because I'm not there in person doesn't mean I can't secure his safety. I'd just need a few days to make a forcefield for wherever he's staying. After that nothing short of a nuke will get past it once it's raised."</p><p>“That sounds like a plan. We just do need a responsible adult to look over him and his family. You have any ideas, Shoto?" </p><p>Shoto shakes his head still trying to process that he's finally free from his father.</p><p>Ben hums in thought before looking at Aizawa and All Might.</p><p>"Um… well I only really know a few adults well enough. You two and Ms. Midoriya but I don't know if she'd be up for it or even able to afford it."</p><p>Ben shrugs.</p><p>“I’m sure my mom would be up for it. We do have room and we’d be happy to help in anyway we can.”</p><p>Izuku said with a smile to the double hair colored teen.</p><p>Ben grinned at that as he gave Shoto a one armed hug. </p><p>"Excellent! Though how would it work? I'm assuming she'd get government assistance for fostering them until they are adults but what about Endeavor's assets?"</p><p>“Endeavor is clearly undeserving of his assets which includes his money. Though he does have a private bank account for their savings and financing. We could remove his name from it as he won’t be using any of it for a long time.”</p><p>"Hmm I'm not sure how accurate this is but am I right that they wouldn't have access to it until age 18 with only limited access from Inko to help with whatever costs they need?"</p><p>“You would be correct Young Tennyson!”</p><p>Ben nods as he looks to Shoto. </p><p>"Hey, you doing ok? None of this has to happen immediately you know or at all if you're uncomfortable with it. But if you do decide to go with Inko I have first hand experience with her treating me like a son. She's a great mother."</p><p>“Yeah, there’s no one else better. I would know considering how she’s treated me since the beginning! She’s great!”</p><p>“No, this is all great. I’m just still taking in the fact that I’m finally free from him. Thank you...both of you.”</p><p>Ben grinned before blinking and looking sheepish. </p><p>"Oh, this won't interrupt the tournament right? I hope I wasn't kicked out for my bout of quasi vigilantism."</p><p>“Actually you are disqualified from the tournament. For your bout of vigilantism and certain other bits of information that you’ve brought to my attention. There was even the threat of expulsion but we’ve already decided against it. You can't get out of everything without a consequence.”</p><p>Aizawa said in his tired tone to the teen.</p><p>Ben shrugged and nodded an easy-going smile on his face. </p><p>"Sure, I wouldn't have it any other way! No one should be above the law after all. Well… since none of us are in the tournament do we have to stay for the rest of the festival? I figured us 3 could use a bit of relaxation, especially Shoto. Oh! We could visit Inko so Shoto can get to know her!"</p><p>“It sounds like a good plan to me! I should call her actually.”</p><p>Izuku said getting out his phone and dialing her number before her answering wondering frantically if he was alright.</p><p>“Mom, I’m ok. Haha. But I have something I need to ask you.”</p><p>Izuku went over the details and what had happened to Shoto and his family and how their father was treating them. </p><p>As he expected, she was quick to jump on board with the idea. She was always amazing like that. She then whispered into the phone.</p><p>“Just remember you’ll always be my favorite Izuku. I love you.”</p><p>Izuku smiled at the sentiment and replied.</p><p>“I love you too mom.”</p><p>Ben grinned as he laid a hand on each shoulder. </p><p>"Want to teleport there or do you want to have the time to think from normal travel Shoto?" </p><p>Ben asked with a quirked eyebrow, glad to know Inko was on board.</p><p>“I...While I would like to meet her greatly...There’s just some things I need to do first. But thank you for the offer.”</p><p>"Hmm anything you need us for? If you need some alone time that's ok too. You always have the button in case you need to contact me."</p><p>“No, it’s nothing I need you for. Thank you all, especially you two. But this is something I’ve been putting off for awhile and I think I finally need to do it.”</p><p>Ben nodded and teleported both Izuku and himself with a cheery wave. The moment they were in Ben's apartment he sighed and the smile slipped off his face as he collapsed on the bed. </p><p>"Damn it. I came here to be anonymous while Heroing. I hope they keep my name out of the news as much as possible. Did you see how the other Pros were looking at me? They were in shock that an academy student could topple the number 2 Hero."</p><p>“Well I mean, it’s not something you see everyday. Don’t worry though. Aizawa Sensei is usually good with privacy and all that. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”</p><p>Izuku said, sitting down on the chair and letting out a sigh.</p><p>“Oh I forgot to tell you this but lida was in a rush to leave sometime during the festival. He didn’t get to tell me why but he looked like he was about to breakdown judging by his face.”</p><p>Ben sat up a frown on his face as he pushed his worries aside. </p><p>"You think we should track him down to see if he's ok?"</p><p>“I mean just to ask him what’s up. If he doesn’t want to talk, we should give him his space.”</p><p>Izuku answered, standing up stretching.</p><p>Ben nods before teleporting back to school and back to get a piece of his costume. </p><p>"It'll only take a moment to find him with this. Ah, actually do you have the tracking spell down Izuku? This would be good practice."</p><p>“I think so. Let me give it a try.”</p><p>Izuku got himself comfortable and started manipulating his Mana in order to locate lida. His eyes glowed in comparison with his constructs and he started to float as well. He soon floated down onto the chair before opening his eyes.</p><p>“He’s in Hosu, on his way to a hospital. Someone important to him must’ve gotten hurt.”</p><p>Ben grinned as he returned the costume part before taking Izuku to Hosu. </p><p>"Any idea where the hospital he's at is?"</p><p>“It should be just up ahead and a turn to the right.”</p><p>The two walked forward and taking the right before seeing the purple haired individual they were looking for.</p><p>“lida! Hey wait up!”</p><p>Izuku yelled, running up to him as he turned and smiled a sad smile seeing the two.</p><p>“Ah hello you two. What’s up?”</p><p>“I think we should be asking you that. Are you ok? You ran in a bit of a hurry and you seemed sad.”</p><p>Ben nods. </p><p>"Yeah, is everything ok? We thought we'd check up on you since we're both out of the tournament ourselves."</p><p>“Truthfully, I’m not sure if everything is alright myself. My...Tensei was attacked earlier today and was left in critical condition.”</p><p>Izuku’s eyes widened at this news. lida seemed clearly hurt by telling them this news.</p><p>“Your older brother?! Seriously? Do they know who did it?”</p><p>“They have a good idea. There’s this man that’s going around killing other heroes he deems...‘unworthy’. I suppose he was distracted otherwise Tensei wouldn’t be alive...Though this isn’t much better. The Hero Killer is what they’ve been calling him.”</p><p>lida explained to the both of them tightening his fist at all the emotions of anger, sadness, and hate that was swirling around inside of him.</p><p>Ben clenched his fist. He's heard rumors of him himself but he never left any evidence behind for Ben to track, though Ben definitely knew how he looked like thanks to Clockwork. </p><p>"Iida what's wrong with your brother and how long has it been since the attack? Did he leave behind any evidence?"</p><p>“He’s...He’s cut up pretty badly from his chest down to his legs and it’s about four hours since the attack. The only evidence he had left behind was Tensei’s body and the blood he had spilt from it.”</p><p>lida got out as a tear escaped his eye and flowed down the side of his cheek. He couldn’t believe this. His big brother is in critical condition.</p><p>"Is he missing any limbs? If he is I have a form that can put them back just fine but if he isn't I can heal him up good as new. I'd just…. Prefer as few people as possible know about the form I'll use since the less people that know the better. It's going to be ok though. Alright?" </p><p>Ben asked as he brushed away Iida's tear with a smile as he messed up his hair to distract him.</p><p>lida was of course willing to do anything to save his brother.</p><p>“...Thank you Ben. He’s not missing any limbs but there’s another problem. They had alerted me on the phone about it. The nerves and tendons in his legs were severed...he won’t be able to walk even after they put him through surgery...Which means he won’t be able to be Ingenium anymore…”</p><p>It wasn’t fair. His brother was more than enough to be a hero. He was his hero. He didn’t care if he didn’t match up in the Hero Killer’s stupid judgment, he was wrong. No one was a better hero than his older brother.</p><p>Ben shook his head. </p><p>"Maybe through surgery they wouldn't be able to do anything but I plan on rewinding his personal time to before he got hurt. 4 hours should be easy to do. Is he alone currently?"</p><p>lida couldn’t believe what he was hearing but if there was a chance he had to take it. For his brother’s sake and for his.</p><p>“Yes! He’s currently alone in his hospital room. I was just on my way to see him.”</p><p>Ben grinned as he motioned to the hospital. </p><p>"By all means lead the way. You can even stay to see the process if you like, it won't take long."</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>lida led them through the hospital and towards Tensei’s room. Of course he was frantic, his brother was in terrible condition and Ben perhaps had hopes for a cure for him.</p><p>
  <em> Just hang in there big brother. You’re going to be ok! </em>
</p><p>They soon got to the hospital room and entered in slowly. They all got a good look at lida’s big brother and he wasn’t looking good at all. </p><p>They all looked in sadness but especially anger for what the Hero Killer did to him. lida clenched his fist at the sight of Tensei.</p><p>
  <em> I swear on it ‘Hero Killer’...You’re not going to get away with this! I’m going to kill you! </em>
</p><p>Ben frowned and flicked Iida's forehead. </p><p>"No thinking acts of vengeance. While I get the sentiment, he's clearly out of your league if he can do this to your brother. No use in possibly getting yourself killed. Besides…"</p><p>In a flash of light Clockwork stood in his mechanical glory, a German accent now in his voice. </p><p>"... it's not like he'll be like this much longer."</p><p>The screw on Clockwork's head began to spin counter clockwise before a green time ray shot out of his chest and hit Tensei. When it was gone he was as good as new as Ben transformed back. </p><p>"There, now Tensei is not only healed but 5 hours younger."</p><p>lida looked at his unconscious brother in awe as he couldn’t stop the waterworks from flowing this time. He turned to Ben and gave him a tight hug for what he’s done.</p><p>“Thank you...Seriously thank you.” </p><p>Ben laughed and shrugged. </p><p>"It's no trouble. Anyone else would've done the same if they could. Though if you really want to repay me, don't go after the Hero Killer, let professionals handle it. Understand?"</p><p>lida nodded. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to keep the promise, but he’d try. It’d be the smart thing to do.</p><p>“I’ll try to stay out of it. But for now...I’d like to be alone with my brother.”</p><p>The two teens nodded, saying their goodbyes and exiting the hospital room and soon enough exiting the hospital.</p><p>
  <em> Ben’s been helping a lot of people lately. Heh, he’s like some miracle worker. It does put some things into perspective though. I haven’t been doing much to help people since I’ve taken All Might’s quirk. Well, I’ll just have to try harder and help whenever I can. That’s what a hero would do! </em>
</p><p>Ben grinned as he saw Izuku staring at him. He winked as he leaned in a bit flirtatiously. </p><p>"See something you like?"</p><p>The sudden wink and question caused the teen to blush and quickly explain himself.</p><p>“H-Huh? Oh-h no! I was just thinking about all the people you’ve helped and how I should be working harder to help others! Nothing like the other stuff! Haha!”</p><p>Izuku explained with a nervous laugh as he looked off to the side to try and save himself. </p><p>Ben chuckled as he ruffled his hair. </p><p>"I figured it was something like that. Though seeing as this Hero Killer seems to be more active I'll definitely be making more of those teleporter beacons I gave Shoto. If anyone in the class ran into him it'd be bad news."</p><p>Ben out stretched his hand to give one to Izuku. </p><p>"Here, just in case. I've even added a communication system that works with other beacons and my watch. One push and I'm there."</p><p>Izuku took the teleported beacon and smiled. Well this would come in handy.</p><p>“Thanks Ben. I appreciate it.”</p><p>Hopefully I won’t have to use it too much. I’d rather be a hero who can solve things on his own than one who constantly needs to call for others for help. Hopefully, I won’t end up being a hero like that.</p><p>Ben sighed and flicked Izuku on the forehead. </p><p>"What have I said about relying on others hm? It doesn't make you any less of a hero. Sometimes the smart thing is to call for backup."</p><p>Ben pouts. </p><p>"If you do it again I might not invite you to my next game marathon."</p><p>“Please, like you’d ever do that. I’m a joy to be around.”</p><p>Izuku snarked as he looked to the side with a smile. </p><p>Ben blinked and laughed as he clapped him on the back. </p><p>"Ohoho! I never knew Izuku could snark! Besides you shouldn't test my willpower! I know where your mother lives young man, and she'll definitely agree with back up being appropriate for certain situations!" </p><p>Ben poked him in the stomach with a grin. </p><p>"So you've been outvoted!"</p><p>“Well even still Ben, I’d just like to be a hero who doesn’t need it all the time. That’s all I’m saying. But hey, at least my hand wasn’t broken today. A little strained though.”</p><p>Izuku said as he kicked a rock forward as they continued to walk.</p><p>"We've been over that too silly. You've already done plenty of things without help." </p><p>Ben grinned as he walked backwards for a bit. </p><p>"You hungry? There's a ramen stand nearby."</p><p>“Sure. And I’m sure I have my poor self esteem ain’t letting me see it so there’s that.”</p><p>Izuku joked as they continued to walk towards the ramen stand. Ben nodded as he turned around to walk forwards again with a sigh, hands in his pocket as he looked down. </p><p>"Yeah stuff like that is hard to overcome. It took me 6 years to overcome my inferiority complex tied to my flawed view of the watch making me a hero and not my actions."</p><p>“Six years?! I don’t have that long! Well I mean I probably do but hey you never know what could happen.”</p><p>The green haired teen joked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. </p><p>Ben laughed as he rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Why wouldn't you have 6 years? After all, I'll be staying here for a while. It's not like I'd let anything happen to you."</p><p>“Jokes don’t always make sense. Sometimes it’s just for the randomness of it."</p><p>"Oh. That was a joke? Huh. That wasn't all that clear."</p><p>“I was never someone to spill comedy gold so that’s probably why.”</p><p>Izuku said as they headed towards the ramen shop and ordered their meals. Izuku rested his head on the table as they waited.</p><p>Ben joined him with a laugh, staring into his eyes. </p><p>"You ok?"</p><p>“I’m fine. You think I did a good job in the tournament? Like anyone will want me as a sidekick?”</p><p>"Sure you did. A bit odd how your matches ended up as close quarters slugfests, but if anything it just shows how dedicated you are to your goals. Those hit to the balls must have hurt like hell."</p><p>Izuku blushed in embarrassment as Ben reminded him of that.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to hit him there. Though the second time, I probably wanted to get him back a bit more than I should have.”</p><p>Ben laughed as the food arrived. </p><p>"At least both of your rounds were entertaining."</p><p>Izuku chuckled at that as their food arrived and they began to eat. Izuku thought about those internships that they would be getting. He wondered about which one he should go to.</p><p>
  <em> Anyone where Kaachan isn’t at is a better option. </em>
</p><p>"I wonder how training with Aizawa is going to go..."</p><p>“He’s probably not going to be pulling any punches. But to be fair, would his quirk even work on you?”</p><p>"It shouldn't? It only works on Quirks after all and I have none to use it on. It'll be interesting to see what he has in mind. He'd probably want to see all my forms but that'd take a while. I have more than a million after all and not all of them have actual combat powers, just biological quirks like being slippery."</p><p>“Oh you think All Might played his memories for the stadium?”</p><p>Ben nods. </p><p>"The tournament is wrapping up now actually. I'm pretty curious how this All For One looks and acts like. I could share it with you but I wouldn't want to ruin your lunch. Want me to air it anyway?"</p><p>“I mean you’ve told me some stuff about him. He’s super powerful, has multiple quirks, can steal others’ quirks, and he’s extremely manipulative and smart. In other words, a Grade-A villain. Bad news.”</p><p>Izuku said as he continued to slurp on his noodles before setting the bowl down.</p><p>"Well yeah, but knowing something is different from seeing it. If you want me to turn it off say so."</p><p>With that a hologram popped out of All Might handing the first place medal before starting his announcement, a grim look on his face.</p><p>“While I would love to end this festival with just smiles and happiness, I am afraid I have news to share with you all. There has been an attack on our students a little while back and while we are not completely sure, we’re sure enough. I’m afraid that the attack is being coordinated and controlled by one mastermind. His name is All For One. An extremely dangerous and diabolical individual. But showing you would be better than my words.”</p><p>All Might soon grasped the device Ben had given him and his memories soon began to be playing of the man. He was a rather...horrifying looking individual and the actions they saw the man commit was almost enough to make the two of them sick to their stomach.</p><p>As they viewed his memories of All For One it sent a ripple through the crowd as they looked on fearfully at his might and ruthlessness.</p><p>“As horrifying as it may be, we found it to be best that you all know than be unaware and shocked and fearful later. Worry not however! While he is an extremely dangerous individual, we are working to figure out his game plan and where he is! We figure if the world knows about his existence, this’ll put a halt or at least a diversion in his plans. That is all. Thank you.”</p><p>The hologram ended as Izuku rubbed his green hair back at what he had seen. Ben was right seeing was much different than hearing. All For One was definitely not someone to take lightly but even then it had him thinking. All For One’s name was very simple to One for All. He’d have to talk to All Might about it.</p><p>Ben finished his ramen and stood up to stretch after paying for the both of them.</p><p>"I dunno about you but I'm exhausted from everything that's happened today. Want to head home?"</p><p>Ben asked as he held out his hand ready to teleport them to his apartment.</p><p>“Yeah, today’s been a tiring day.”</p><p>Izuku said, grabbing hold of Ben’s hand and they were soon in his apartment.</p><p>“Well, I’m gonna have a few extra people in my home now. Can’t wait.”</p><p>The green haired teen said, sitting down in Ben’s chair next to his desk.</p><p>"You sure they can all fit in there? If not anyone is free to share mine too it should be able to fit 3 people comfortably."</p><p>“We have room and Shoto can roommate me with me if he wants. Though I’d probably need to take down some of my All Might stuff. It’d save me the embarrassment.”</p><p>Izuku sighed as he fell deeper into the chair to be more relaxed and comfortable.</p><p>"Hmm I suppose I can help you with that before I head to sleep if you want help."</p><p>Ben says as he yawns.</p><p>“No, you’ve done enough. Get some rest, I’ve got it. I probably won’t be going to bed anyway.”</p><p>Izuku said, standing up from the chair and dusting himself off.</p><p>Ben nods as his clothes change to night wear and he topples onto his bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.</p><p>“See ya tomorrow Ben.”</p><p>Izuku said before finally leaving his apartment and heading back to his. Though rearranging his room wouldn’t be the only activities that Izuku would partake in tonight. Whatever may happen, he’ll deal with it tomorrow. Time to do something risky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright so first thing's first. I love, love, love Ben 10! Ever since I first saw it, I was obsessed with the show and almost ALL of its media!!! I love Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force, Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, Ben 10 Omniverse, Ben 10 movies, almost everything Ben 10! Except a certain terrible reboot.</p><p>But anyway I was out here thinking. Midoriya x Ben would be an incredibly cute ass ship. Plus, Ben himself would just be an interesting and cool addition to the MHA world. But don't worry! No cringey reasons for why Ben is in the MHA universe. None of his family is dead and his universe is perfectly intact as well. So you don't need to worry thinking this is another dumb suicidal or depressed Ben story.</p><p>Surprisingly enough, this is co-authored! I've never worked with someone on a story before! With a very talented writer and person I know! They gave me the idea of letting them beta or co-author and it was the best decision I made! They are ParadoxicOrder8 on ao3! They haven't written anything here but that's ok! I suppose this is an example of great their writing, they are especially great with dialogue!</p><p>We hope you enjoy the story! We worked really hard on it and we hope that it's a good new addition to Ben 10, MHA, and crossover fanfictions! But that's really all we have to say! Send requests, kudos, criticism, comments, love, suggestions, fanart if you are inclined, and keep being awesome! Till next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>